Be Careful What You Wish For
by KuraiandAlbel
Summary: Pairing: SasukeXOC Summary: When a girl by the name of Kurai comes to Konoha for some unknown reason and Sasuke takes and interest in her, what happens? R&R. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter One

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello everyone. This is another Fan Fiction made by me. I hope you all like it. Well, please read and review…….and tell me what you want me to do or add in later chapters or just tell me how much you liked it….or hate it, which ever one is fine with me. Just remember please keep your flames to a low level and don't scorch me, okay? Okay, now on with the story once the disclaimer is done.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto character's I have put into this Fan Fiction and I do not plan to own them. Only the creator and the staff own these characters. Thank you! Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Sakura went running up to a girl that had hair the same color as Sasuke's, but it went down to her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful purple. "Hello, my name is Haruna, Sakura," she said to the mysterious girl. When the girl just stared at Sakura with cold eyes that also reminded her of Sasuke's, she continued, "You must be the new student that all the teachers were talking about." The girl said nothing, so Sakura asked, "So, what's your name?"

The girl stared at Sakura for a few more moments and said, "My name is Kurayami, Kurai. It is nice to meet you, Sakura." Kurai's voice was cold like Sasuke's, because it held hardly any emotion.

"So, have you made any friends yet?"

"No."

"Do you want to be friends?"

"It depends…"

"On what?"

"If you annoy me or not."

"Umm, okay. So, have you met the hottest guy in school yet?"

"Is his name Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Yes, so you have met him?"

"No, but all the girls in this school talk as if they would want so badly to fuck him."

Sakura was a little surprise by what Kurai had said, but continued, "Do you want to meet him?"

"I guess, I want to see what is so special about this Sasuke," Kurai answered. When Sakura said 'Follow me' she did. Sakura went bursting into a class room that Kurai noticed to be her class, she knew then that Sasuke and she would be in the same class. Sakura stopped in front of a desk that a boy sat, now glaring at Sakura.

"What do you want?" the raven haired boy asked coldly.

"Sasuke, you being school representative and all, I thought you would like to meet the new student, her name is Kurayami, Kurai," Sakura said in her normal cheerful voice.

When Sasuke looked at Kurai, she looked at him, but only his eyes. Normally, the other girls would be looking at his face and what they could see of his body. "So, you're the new student," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Kurai said. She stepped forward so she could get a better look at his eyes. "You can use the Sharingan. Can you show me?"

"Why do you want to see?" Sasuke asked. He was surprised that she knew he could use Sharingan, not many people knew that.

"I love the color that their eyes turn. A red, it's a wonderful color."

"Hmm," Sasuke didn't know why, but he showed her, but without using it's power.

Kurai hooked her finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted his head up, so she could get a better look. "Beautiful," was all she said when she saw it. She removed her finger and said, "Thank you, Sasuke for letting me see Sharingan." As she walked away, all Sasuke could do was watch her. She took a seat that was unused in the front of the class.

"She's an odd one, wouldn't you say?" Sakura asked both Sasuke and Naruto who was watching the whole thing.

"Hnn," Was Sasuke's reply.

"Yeah, but what surprised me is that Sasuke let her touch him," Naruto said, but took off to introduced himself to Kurai, before Sasuke could say anything. Naruto found it cool though, because Kurai was sitting in the empty seat next to his.

When Naruto sat down, he saw that Kurai was watching him out the corner of her eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Uzumaki, Naruto," Kurai said finishing his sentence.

"How do you know my name?"

"A lot of girls around this school told me to watch out for an annoying blonde named Uzumaki, Naruto, because he loves to play tricks on people."

"They said that, huh? Well, at least I am known for that and not something else."

"Like what?"

"You really want to know?"

"Hm, I guess."

"Well, you have to promise not to act any colder to me when I tell you."

"I will not act any colder."

"Well…when I was born, the spirit of a destructive fox demon was sealed inside my body."

"That's very interesting," Kurai said now looking fully at Naruto. "Then I guess you are shunned by a lot of people, am I right?"

"Only by the older villagers really."

"Parents?"

"Never knew them."

"You know, we might get along. Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Kurayami, Kurai. It is nice to meet you Uzumaki," Kurai said holding out her right hand, so she and Naruto can shake hands.

* * *

Naruto shook Kurai's hand and then said, "Call me Naruto." When Kurai nodded they turned their attention to the teacher that just walked in.

Kurai walked to the schools' front gate to meet up with Naruto, but when she got there, there was not only Naruto, but Sasuke and Sakura too. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke while Sasuke talked in a normal calm tone, about something, so Sakura was the first to say, "Hello, Kurai. How was your first day of school?"

At the sound of Sakura addressing someone else, Naruto and Sasuke stopped bickering. "Hello, and school was okay."

"Did you get today's homework assignment? Because I didn't" Naruto asked wondering if Kurai knew what to do.

"Yes." Kurai then decided to ask, "What part did you not understand?"

"Hah, everything," Naruto admitted sadly.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yeah, that would be great! I am sure you are a lot better than Sasuke, he yells when I don't get it."

"That's because you don't listen, dobe," Sasuke said. Then he quietly added, "Don't bother, he won't learn."

"Shut up!"

"Everyone can learn, they just need to be taught, and learning can be fun. I think the only thing Naruto needs is a nice place to relax and focus. No distractions, how does that sound Naruto?" Kurai asked.

"Hm, good, I guess," Naruto replied.

"Good. How about your place? You know it to well to get distracted."

"Okay."

"I guess, I will see you tomorrow at school, till then, bye, Sasuke, Sakura," Kurai said. She then followed Naruto to his place. Naruto and Kurai became really good friends at school and when Naruto said that he did not get the homework, she wanted to help him.

"You know my place is very small," Naruto said as he stopped in front of his apartment door.

"You have nobody to support you, I don't expect anything special, Naruto." Naruto then nodded and opened his door. His place was small, but a nice place all the same. There was a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and Naruto bedroom. "Well, we should get started."

* * *

Kurai stood up and stretched once she was sure Naruto got what the homework was about. She even asked questions that were harder than the ones on the assignment and he even answered those correctly. "Well, now that you got the homework done and understand the subject, I should get home," Kurai finally said.

"Yeah, you parents might get worried, and thank you for all the help. You are a lot better than Sasuke, he always calls me an idiot if I don't get it, but you stayed and taught me different ways to learn, and it was fun," Naruto said walking Kurai to his door.

"I am glad that it was fun for you to learn, Naruto," Kurai said. She stepped out of the apartment as Naruto opened the door for her. "You truly are a great friend, and even when I tell you about myself, I hope that does not change our friendship. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Naruto watched Kurai leave and once she was out of sight, he closed his door. 'What did she mean? Did she do something wrong? Well, whatever it is, it will not change the way I feel about her. Heh, I think I am starting to like her more than a friend,' Naruto thought.

Kurai walked past the local park on her way home and noticed that Sasuke was sitting on a hill, he looked as if he was deep in thought. So, Kurai walked up to him and sat down right beside him. When he did now make any movement towards her arrival, she just had to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke quickly turned his head the see that it was only Kurai. He stared at her for a few more moments, and then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, I guess. I want to get to know you more, but you don't need to tell me. If I ask a question you don't want to answer, just tell me okay?"

"Hnn…"

"So, you want to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Sakura, she told me that she loves me, and well, I love her to, but not in that way."

"You love her as if she were your sister?"

"Yeah, I want to tell her that, but I don't want to hurt her. I found that through the year, I came to love her as if she was my sister, nothing more than that."

"By any chance would you like me to tell her?"

"I don't need you help."

"My help? No, how about this…I will tell her, but I need your permission. Do I have your permission to tell Sakura?"

"Yes." Sasuke then discovered that Kurai was not that bad. And that it also seemed like she was one of those rare girls that did not want him, did not like him like the others.

"Is that the only reason you were out here so late?"

"No."

"Would you like to tell me why?"

"Hnn…" Sasuke didn't know why, but he did want to tell her why, but knew he shouldn't. Instead of answering her question fully he just replied, "Family."

"I see."

"Why are you…out here?" He finally asked. Sasuke was more of the type to answer questions not ask them.

"I was heading to my house when I saw you here, and I saw you looked deep in thought, so I decided to ask you what you were thinking about."

"Did you give up on teaching the dobe?"

"No, I did not give up on Naruto. He got the homework and finished it, so I decided I should go home. What are your parents like?"

"They were killed when I was small."

"I am sorry for asking such a question, it must be hurtful."

"The subject isn't hurtful. I don't know why I am telling you, but I was always ignored by my parents. The only person they really paid attention to was my older brother, Itachi. He was always better than me, and he got all of their attention. And what Itachi did in return, was slaughter my whole family, except me. And I swore to me family that I would become stronger than Itachi and kill him."

Kurai noticed that Sasuke seemed like he was getting mad. So, she decided she would tell him her family life. "I don't know if you care or anything, but every time I come home my parents don't even acknowledge that I live there. Sure they feed and clothe me, but that's because they think they should. Even when they do acknowledge that I am there, they talk or look at me as if I were some monster that I never came out of my Mother. I don't even think they want me."

Sasuke's anger dissipated right when Kurai started to talk. He truly didn't know what to say, sure his parents ignores him, but Kurai's treats her as if she was dead to them. He truly didn't know what to say, so he spoke his mind. "I don't know what to say."

"I didn't expect you to say anything really. I just told you, because you told me. I might even tell you the rest of my past," Kurai said standing up and stretching. For some reason Sasuke could not help but watch as her shirt rid up just enough so he could see her pale flat stomach. She lowered her hands to her sides and said, "That is if you would like to hear my past. Well, I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Sasuke." Kurai then walked away and headed towards her house.

"Good night," Sasuke said so only Kurai could hear as she walked away. He watched her for a while and then got up himself and headed towards his house.

Kurai walked up to her house, or as other people called it 'a wonderfully big mansion'. She then unlocked the front door, walked in, locked the door and went straight to her room. Right when she was about the close her door, her Mother's voice sounded from down stairs. "Is that you, Kurai?"

"Yes, Mother it is me," Kurai answered in a tone that said 'leave me alone'. 'It has been four year since she has ever said my name, what the hell is she up to?' Kurai was very curious, then she shut her door and headed straight for her bed. She then spread across its surface and thought, 'She said my name, why? She looks at me as if I were something horrible, even my Father does not look at me anymore, not since 'she' left. I hate 'her'!'

There was a knock that sounded at Kurai's door. "What is it?" Kurai spat. She was not in the mood, just thinking about 'her' made Kurai pissed.

"Is everything okay?" Came her Mother's voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever." Kurai then turned onto her side, her back to the door. The door opened and her mother stepped in.

"I wanted to know how your first day went."

Kurai then flipped around, so she now faced her Mother. She wasn't looking at Kurai, but the floor. 'Why does she want to know?' Kurai's Mother wan tall, thin, and very pale. Her eyes were a darker shade of purple than Kurai's, her hair was the same shade of black, but when in the sun it had a red tint, whereas Kurai's had a blue. "Fine."

"One of your teachers came here today. Hatake, Kakashi, he said that you are to join team 7."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then leave." Kurai was happy, because she was going to be in the same team as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, but was getting pissed off at her Mother. 'She won't even look at me!' her mind screamed as her Mother left. 'Does she find it funny to ask me questions that a Mother should ask, but she has never asked until this day?' Kurai was furious.

Kurai turned onto her back and calmed herself. When she was completely calm, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**Kurai's Dream**

"Kurai do you kill for fun? Why them, WHY THEM?" yelled a man at least the age of thirty. He now held his dead wife and three children in his arms. "WHY?" Tears now escaped from his eyes.

"I'll take away the pain," Kurai whispered, "All of it." And in one quick movement she sliced his throat making him die instantly. "No, I don't for kill fun," she looked down at the corpses, "but for pleasure."

**Flash**

"Gaara what do you think of people?" Kurai asked sitting down on the sand.

"They are weak," Gaara answered.

"We are human, I think that all of us are strong and weak in our own ways. Now that I said that, what do you think?"

"I suppose…your right."

**Flash**

"You're useless. Look at what you are doing…doing to Gaara. Your making him more human, leave this village or I will kill you. Gaara is not suppose to be like this, he has to be evil, not human. LEAVE!" he yelled. He took out a Kunai knife getting ready. "Or you die."

**Flash**

"Mom? Dad? Where did you go? Why did you leave? It's because she left, isn't it!" Kurai yelled into the empty house. "Why?" Tear streamed down her cheeks and landed on the cold floor.

**End**

Kurai woke up and found her cheeks were damp. 'I was crying?' She dried her tear dampened cheeks and went back to sleep. 'Why?' was her last thought before sleep overtook her.

* * *

So, what did you all think? Please tell me by reviewing. I have to say it was a pretty long chapter…and all the other chapters should be as long or a little longer…or shorter, it really depends, Well, thank you for taking the time to read my first Naruto Fan Fiction, and please review. Thanks a lot…the next chapter should be up in two weeks. They are so long that is it takes a while to think what will happen next. And to tell the truth I don't know what the pairings will be. Well, you and I will just need to find out. Bye! 


	2. Chapter Two

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello. How are all of you today? Good? Good, well here is the second chapter of 'Be Careful What You Wish For' it took me awhile to come up with what should happen, and even longer to type it up. Yes, I am a medium speed at typing, but at least I am not slow. I think it will take me about two hours to type this bad boy up, so you better be thankful. These chapters are really long compared to my other Fan Fictions. For example, in 'The Chosen One' on of my newer chapters are about 4-5 pages long, and 'Be Careful What You Wish For' is about 9-10 pages long. Really long huh? Well, sorry to bother you with my talking…now on with the disclaimer and then, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Naruto that I have put in this story, so don't get mad and sue me. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Kurai stared out the class room window waiting until someone came into the class. She had gotten there pretty early, so she wasn't surprised she was the only one there.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice came. Kurai turned around to see that it was Sasuke. He was carrying a big stack of papers, it looked really heavy.

"Decided to get here early. Do you want help with those?" Kurai asked now pointing at the stack of papers.

"If you want." He really wanted the help, but he didn't want to ask fully for it. He was relieved when Kurai stood up and took half the stack. "Thank you," Sasuke said in a low tone.

"No problem. So, what are you doing here this early?"

"I am always here at this time, I take care of all the duties, me being school representative and everything."

"So, what are these papers?"

"They are for the teachers, follow me." Sasuke then walked down to the office. He put his stack on the counter then Kurai's.

"Now what?"

"Well, I put them in their mail boxes." He then grabbed a paper and putting it into a box.

"Can I help?"

"Whatever."

"Okay." Kurai then started to help Sasuke. "Do you have to so this every morning?" She asked grabbing another paper and put it in a box.

"Yes," Sasuke answered now noticing that they were almost done. "Thank you, for the help," Sasuke said in another low voice as they both finished.

"Every morning? Hmm, don't you ever get tired of it?"

"I never let it bother me."

"Well, I would. Hey, I have an idea, how about I help you out then?"

"Huh? Uh, you don't have to," Sasuke said quickly. He wouldn't mind it, but he did not want to bother her. 'Why don't I mind her presence? It is probably because she does not throw herself at me like the others.'

"Yeah, but I don't have anything else better to do. I really do not like to stay at home longer than I have to," Kurai said. She then turned and walked back to the class room. She heard Sasuke's foot steps behind her. "Where you live, is it big?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's nothing else to talk about. And your Fan Club isn't here yet, so why not?"

"I inherited my parents' money, so yes, my place is big."

"Like a mansion?"

"Yes, if you would call it that. Err, what about your place?"

"Yes, it is big, my parents are wealthy." Kurai then stopped in front of the class room door. "Your not use to asking questions, are you?"

"No, I am use to answering them, but not asking," Sasuke said stopping also.

"Heh, guess what?" Kurai said turning around to face Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Just yesterday, I learned I am going to be on your team. What do you truthfully think about me being on your team?"

Truthfully he didn't know what to say. He felt happy somewhat, but he was not going to tell her that, but he couldn't lie, because she asked him to truthfully tell her. So, he said, "I don't know what to think."

"Okay. Do you still want me to tell Sakura?"

"Tell me what?" Sakura's cheerful voice came from down the hall. Kurai looked to see the pink haired girl approaching.

"Tell her now," Sasuke whispered to Kurai. When she nodded, he knew right away she would.

Kurai met Sakura half way and asked, "Can I speak with you?" When Sakura nodded Kurai said, "Follow me." Kurai walked Sakura outside to the front gates. "Sasuke wanted me to tell you something, and it may be hurtful, are you ready to hear it?" When Sakura slowly nodded, Kurai continued, "I talked to Sasuke yesterday, and he told me that you confessed your love for him."

"Yeah," Sakura said wondering where this was going. And she knew she would not like it.

"He told me that he loves, but not in that way. He loves you as if you were his sister, he didn't want to tell you, and he granted me permission to tell you. I am sorry that you had to hear this, but it is for Sasuke's sake," Kurai said finishing up her explanation.

Sakura looked so sad, but she said, "Like a sister? No…" Then her tears came and spilled. Kurai didn't know what to do, but when Sakura hugged her, she just stood there. Slowly, she started to stroke Sakura's hair, she truly didn't know what to do or say.

When Sakura stopped crying, she let go of Kurai and muttered a 'Thanks.' Kurai watched as Sakura angrily wiped the tears off her face, and Kurai noticed her shirt was damp. She looked down and saw her whole chest area on her shirt was wet.

Sakura noticed that Kurai was looking down and saw that she had made her shirt all wet. "Sorry, I guess I cried a little too much," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Kurai looked up, "It is okay, it will dry." Kurai then looked back to the school, people were finally coming and only, she looked at her watch, ten minutes before school started. "We should get back," Kurai murmured and walked back to the class room, she could hear Sakura following.

When Kurai walked into class, she went straight for her desk. Kurai heard someone approach her desk, so she looked up to see Sasuke. "How did it go?" he asked.

"She cried, but I guess it went okay. She even said she was sorry, because she drenched my shirt, so I would say she took it well. I guess we just need to wait and see, wouldn't you say?" Kurai then started to fan out her damp shirt trying to help it dry faster.

"Yeah, I guess. She really did get your shirt wet," Sasuke said noticing the wet spot on her shirt.

"Yes-"

"Hey Sasuke, what are you saying to Kurai? That you love her?" came Naruto's teasing voice. When he saw Sasuke and Kurai blush slightly he just had to laugh at them.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said coldly. He then walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto," Kurai said watching Naruto. It was nice of him to stop laughing once she spoke.

"Oh, sorry. Good morning Kurai. So, what were you and Sasuke talking about? And why are you Fanning your shirt?"

"My shirt got wet. Ask Sasuke if you really want to know."

When Naruto sat down the bell rang and the teacher and the rest of the students came in. Then Naruto whispered to Kurai, "I am going to get it out of you one way or another."

* * *

"Come on, please?" Naruto begged.

"Ask Sasuke," Kurai answered to his begging.

"Fine! But I can't believe your in our team, it is so cool."

"Yes, I am glad you feel that way. I asked Sasuke, but she said he didn't know what to say."

"Is that what you two were saying to each other?"

"No, ask Sasuke."

"Ask me what?" Sasuke's cold voice sounded. Kurai and Naruto turned around to see him walking a little farther behind, but still in hearing range.

"Naruto was asking me, all damn day, about what we were talking about this morning," Kurai answered. "So, I keep telling him to ask you, because it is none of my business."

"You were telling her you love her, weren't you, Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

"And I was about to tell you, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Really?"

"No."

Kurai watched and somewhat listened to Sasuke and Naruto bicker. "Um, hello Kurai," came Sakura's voice from her side. Kurai turned to look at Sakura, she looked better, just a little.

"Hello, Sakura. You look a little better, but that is not the point, how do you feel?" Kurai asked. She heard Sasuke and Naruto stop bickering once she started to talking.

"A little better, but I decided not to give up."

"Hey, Sakura you never answered me when I asked you what happened," Naruto whined.

"Quiet Naruto. Sakura will tell you, maybe, when she is ready, until then, leave her?" Kurai asked.

"Okay," Naruto said quietly.

"Thank you," Sakura said to Kurai. "I am going home now, so I will see you all tomorrow." Sakura then turned and left.

"She seems a little better, don't you think?" Kurai asked turning towards Sasuke.

"Yes-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto whined, "Does everyone know except me?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, and I are the only ones. And like I said either Sasuke or Sakura should tell you, but now I prefer Sakura to tell you," Kurai said.

"Okay. Well, I think I will head home, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kurai watched Naruto leave. "Sasuke?" Kurai turned and looked at him in the eyes, "Sakura should tell Naruto, do you agree?"

"Yes."

"So, are you going to head home now?"

"Probably not."

"Hmm, I am not going home for some time. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I am going to go to the park and do my homework. So, if you get bored or whatever I will be there till nightfall. I guess I will see you later," Kurai said turning and walking towards the park. She didn't hear or feel Sasuke follow.

Kurai stepped onto the grass and found a nice hill to sit on. She threw her bag on the ground and sat next to it. Then Kurai could feel someone watching her. She opened up her senses and found that it was only Sakura.

"Do you want to sit down, Sakura?" Kurai asked. She turned her head to see a slightly surprised Sakura. Sakura then nodded and sat down. "So, what are you doing?"

"I been wanting to ask you something. Can I?" Sakura asked. She looked into Kurai's purple orbs and found no emotion.

"Sure, ask away."

"Okay. Do you think Sasuke is cute?"

"Cute? No, I don't find Sasuke cute."

"Do you like him? Like as a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't like him like that."

"Oh, I see."

"So, you're not going to give up on Sasuke? You are going to try and make him like you?"

"No, I want him to love me as much as I love him. Every time I look at him, my heart speeds up. And when he looks at me, I feel so warm and that my heart might explode. Sometimes I feel like I am flying and caught up in his wonderful gaze."

"You…really care about him."

"Yes, I do. I can't even think of him being with anyone else other than me. And if someone other than me makes her way into his heart…I don't even want to think of such a thing."

"It's kind of sweet, but yet scary of you about how much you care for him."

"I just needed to know if you liked him or not. If you did I would have to tell you to try and steal him. And we would compete to see who he falls for. But since you don't like him like that…I don't have a problem."

"That's good. I really don't want to piss off one of my team members."

"What? You're in my team?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. Yes, I am on your team, as of yesterday."

"That's wonderful, now I am not the only girl on the team!" Sakura said cheerfully. While her inner self said, "Hell yeah! Now maybe Naruto can annoy her."

"I am really glad that you feel that way. I guess you're relieved you are not the only girl on the team anymore."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I should go home now. My parents might start to worry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura then stood up and brushed off her skirt. She gave a bright smile and said, "Maybe we can train sometime." Then she turned and left.

"I don't think you would last two seconds against me Sakura," Kurai said silently to herself. Kurai then fished out her homework and started to work on it.

When she was done with her homework, she out all her things in her bag and left. When she got home, there was a note on the door. It read:

Kurai,

Your father and I went to the Hidden Village of the Mist for some business. We should be back in one week. Until then keep the house clean.

Mother

P.S. Your teacher Hatake, Kakashi came by this afternoon and said, "Kurayami, Kurai is to meet me at the bridge after school tomorrow. I am going to train her and see what level she is at." I don't know what bridge he was talking about, but I hope you know.

'Damn teacher. He's lucky that Naruto showed me the bridge they meet up on. He better not be super late like Naruto said he was.' Kurai then stepped inside after ripping off the note and stuffing it in her bag.

She walked up to her room and threw down her bag in one of her rooms' corners. She then walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She quickly brushed through her hair. When she was done, she took off all her clothes except her underwear and T-shirt.

She lied back onto her bed and curled up into a ball atop the covers. 'I guess it will be a quiet and stress free week.' At that last thought, she fell into a light, alert sleep.

* * *

Alright...I have uploaded the second chapter. I just hope for those who are reading this think it is a good story so far. In later chapters you will learn of Kurai's past and she has some hidden powers. Please review and tell me what you think so far. The next chapter should be up in a few days. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello again. Did you miss me? Well, whatever. Okay, now I finally came up with the third chapter of the story. Are you all happy? I hope so, because this one took me so long to plan and a lot longer to type up. I hope you liked my last chapter, if not I guess that's too bad. Oh, yes and please read my other stories if you have the chance. Read and review please. Now, on with the story after the disclaimer is done.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters that I have put into this story. I do not plan to steal them either, so don't get all pissed off and sue me. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Kurai woke up feeling very tired and lazy. 'That's no good. Maybe I should do a little training to wake me up.' She then got dressed into her training suit.

It clung to her shapely body. It was black with red swirl designs on it. The sleeves stretched out to her hands. It had a little hole to slip her middle finger through. Her sleeves were a crimson red with black swirls.

Kurai walked out to the courtyard that over the six years she had trained herself everyday. She went to a little hut that carried all her weapons. She strapped a kunai holster to her thigh. She then stuck a short sword in her sash.

Then she headed to the human sized dummies she had made for target practice. She then took out a kunai knife and threw it at a high speed that only a really experienced ninja could block. It hit right in the forehead.

She continued doing that for about ten more minutes, always hitting the vital spots. She then walked over to another dummy she made for her punching bag. She took out all her anger on the dummy, accidentally kicking its head off. On her last punch she made a big hole in its stomach.

Lastly Kurai took out her short sword and started to practice her moves. She ended her session by slicing a twenty foot tree in half with her sword. She then returned all her weapons. She ran back to her room, grabbed her clean school uniform, and headed to take a shower.

Before leaving the house she grabbed her bag and locked the door. She ran the rest of the way to school, because she felt like it. She slowed down to a walk when she came to the schools hallway.

While walking down the hallway she saw Sasuke walk out of a room, with another stack of papers. "Morning," Kurai greeted Sasuke, speeding up a little to catch up with him. When he stopped she took that opportunity to take half the stack from him.

"…Morning," was all he said before continuing.

"Guess what?" Kurai asked while following. She was trying to start a conversation.

"Hnn?"

"Kakashi told me to meet him at the bridge. Something about training, or seeing what level I am at."

"Hmm."

"Did something happen?" Sasuke was being pretty quiet and Kurai didn't like it.

"Nothing happened."

"Okay…" Kurai then helped him with his job. They walked to the class room in silence. When they walked into the class room, and Sasuke went straight to his desk and sat down, Kurai had, had enough.

She walked over to his desk and crouched in front of him. She rested her hands on his desk and her head upon them. She decided she would stare at him until he said something. "Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not talking as much as you use to. Then again what do I know?" When Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Kurai decided to make up a new subject. "Sakura and I had a little conversation…"

"Continue…"

"Aaannnddd she said she won't give up on you. She really likes you a lot Sasuke. She said she could not see you with another girl."

"Hnn…I can see her with another guy."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Rock, Lee."

"Him?" Kurai had met him yesterday and he was an odd one. "Doesn't Sakura hate him?"

"I don't think she does as much as she claims she does."

"Hmm…what about Naruto? Who does he match with?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Ahh…" Kurai knew right when she saw Hinata, she liked Naruto. "Hmm…who else…"

"You?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Oh, who do you think I match with?"

"…I don't know." Sasuke for some reason wanted to say 'me' but he mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. 'You can't fall for a girl you only just met. Besides I need to get my revenge first, before I can start a family.'

"Ahh, heh…Do you like anyone?"

"No."

"Come on you have to like someone."

"I don't."

"Geez, everyone likes someone."

"Okay then, who do you like?" Sasuke was actually curious.

"W-who do I l-like?" Kurai felt herself start to blush. "I am not telling you, but it is someone."

"…Okay." Sasuke was a little put out by not knowing who she likes. 'Why the hell should I care who she likes and doesn't like?'

The class room door then opened and Kurai turned. Standing in the door way was a very pleased looking Kakashi. "Ahh, just the person I was looking for," he said walking over to Sasuke.

Kurai stood and stepped back. She wanted to give the two ninja's some room. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I wanted to tell you that the whole team is to meet at the bridge after school."

"The whole team?" Kurai asked for Sasuke and her.

"Yes, the whole team. I decided to invite them to watch and see their new team member fight," Kakashi explained.

"I don't like an audience when I beat the shit out of something or someone."

"Do you think you can beat me?" Kakashi said in a teasing voice.

"Yes." Kurai was confident that she would be able to whip his ass.

"We will see about that."

"And the loser does what the winner wants."

"Sounds fair…" Kakashi then smiled very perversely. "Then you will be doing something very nasty." Before Kurai could say anything he disappeared.

"Great. What do you think he might make me do if I lose to him?" Kurai asked Sasuke. After all he had known Kakashi a lot longer that her.

"The question you should be asking is what might he not make you do," Sasuke said looking at Kurai. "Despite how stupid he acts, he is a really good ninja."

"Thanks for the support. When I win, what should I make him do?"

"Iruka, if you win."

"Make him do…" Kurai trailed off. "You know that is very mean. What if Iruka does not want to be…done?"

"Then have Kakashi ask Iruka out on a date."

"Hmm…okay." Kurai turned towards the class room when it opened. Naruto came rushing in and jumped onto Kurai. His arms were holding on tightly to her waist.

Naruto looked up into Kurai's eyes. "Don't fight him. You will lose." When Kurai glared at him, he continued, "The first time I ever fought Kakashi he did something horrible to my poor ass. He even beat down Sasuke. And even now that we are four years older, we could maybe take him. And that's a maybe."

"Naruto?" When Naruto cocked his head to the side she gently said in a low voice, "Please get off of me." She saw Naruto blush and he let go. "What about you Sasuke, you think you can take Kakashi?"

"Yeah, of course I can. I am a lot better than dead last over there. Even if he did beat me four years ago, doesn't mean he can now."

"Does anyone think I can take him?" Kurai could feel her anger raise a little. When none of them said anything she walked to her desk.

"I don't know if you can take him or not. We have not seen you fight before," Sasuke said. He hoped that she won, but he could not see it happening. Hell, he didn't even know if she was as bad as Sakura.

When Kurai sat down and said nothing, Naruto leaned over. He then whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Do you think she will win? To tell the truth I think she might. Wanna bet on who wins?"

Sasuke was up to the little game of Naruto's. "Sure. I bet on Kakashi to win."

"And I'll bet on Kurai." Naruto then smiled, "Loser has to kiss the first girl he sees. And you know that one out of the two might be…"

"Damn…" Sasuke said. He was now silently rooting for Kakashi to win. He didn't want to kiss Sakura, but he was sure she would love that. He then thought of Naruto kissing Kurai, and he felt a little mad. "Deal. Get ready to kiss Sakura, dobe."

"I might kiss Kurai though. Now that wouldn't be so bad." Naruto thought of kissing Kurai and blushed at the thought. 'But it would be funnier if Sasuke kissed Sakura…but not Kurai.'

"I thought you liked Sakura, don't you?"

"She's too mean."

Kurai had heard enough of their whispering. They thought she could not hear them, but she could. She stood up and walked out of the class room. Right when she opened the door and took a step forward, she ran into someone and lost her balance.

Kurai was sure she was going to fall, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was drawn very closely to a guy's body. Her breast were pressed tightly to his chest and her hips were touching his.

"Be careful Beautiful," came a low, husky voice. Kurai looked up to see that it was Kiba. His little dog that was sitting atop his head gave a happy little 'woof'.

"Thank you." Kurai was feeling very uncomfortable, because he was not letting go. "Yes?" She asked wondering what else he wanted.

"Anytime." Kiba still held onto he girl that he thought was cute the moment he saw her. Then he gathered all of his courage and he asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Sasuke was trying his best not to beat the crap out of Kiba, but lost it when he asked Kurai that. He didn't know why, but he was so pissed when he held her like that, and he got even madder when he asked that.

Naruto looked really mad also. Sasuke stood and walked up to Kiba. "I think you can let go now Kiba." When Kurai gave him a 'please help' face, he continued, "Kiba let go of Kurai. Now."

Kiba reluctantly let go of Kurai. He really didn't want to fight Sasuke. "Think about my offer beautiful. Tell me whenever you want." Kiba then turned and walked down the hall.

"Damn it. Thank you Sasuke." Kurai then walked down the hallway, the opposite way Kiba went. 'Great, now somebody likes me. Just what I need…' she thought sarcastically.

"I would say you were jealous Sasuke. Why else would you tell Kiba to let go of her?" Naruto found it weird how Sasuke acted.

"She's in our team. The last thing I need is Kiba coming around more than I want." Sasuke then sat down at his desk.

"You would not have done that if it was Sakura."

"I would have…" Sasuke lied. He didn't really care who Sakura was asked out by. "Leave it Naruto," Sasuke growled out when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hey Hinata? Who is that?" Neji asked his shy cousin.

"T-that's Kurayami, Kurai. S-she is new here," Hinata answered silently. "W-why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." Neji then thought, 'She looks very pretty. Not to mention she has immense amount of Chakra she is hiding. She only lets off a small amount…very clever. I will have to fight you one day, Kurai.'

* * *

Kurai walked to the bridge with the group. It was about five minutes before Kakashi came. He then told them to meet him at their normal training ground. Kurai was glad they knew the way.

After walking about five hundred feet into the forest, they came to a clearing. Kakashi was waiting in the middle. "Okay. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke help out Kurai when you think she needs it. Other than that, keep hidden…"

"I don't need any help. Just watch how I fight," Kurai said to the others. They then left and got into different places to watch.

"Okay, you see this bell…" He pointed at the small bell that was attached to his waist. "You need to get this from me, or at least touch it. Ready? Begin."

Kurai ran at him and kicked for his head, he blocked it with grabbing her ankle. She then punched his other arm and used her open arm to try at the bell. He moved back just in time, trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing in his arm.

"My turn…" Kakashi said running towards her. He was taken by surprise when she just stood there and didn't move. He kicked her in the stomach, but he actually kicked a tree stump. 'Damn it…'

Kurai was standing in back of Kakashi getting ready for her fireball technique. Kakashi turned just in time to see the fire heading straight for him. Kurai stopped her attack and saw he was gone. She did a back flip right in time, or else he would have grabbed her ankle and brought her under.

When Kakashi surfaced, Kurai was nowhere in sight and he couldn't sense her. 'She is quite good at hiding her Chakra…' He then dodged ten Kunai knifes, but the other five hit. Two in his right leg, one on his left, and one in each shoulder. 'They came from all directions…'

He quickly pulled out all the Kunai knifes and dropped them to the ground. Kurai then suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. "Are you getting to old? Fight me damn it!" Kurai yelled. She was not here to play games.

"Of course…" He then disappeared. Kurai focused all her senses to find where Kakashi was hiding. Right behind her in those bushes. She dodged all of his Shurikens with ease. He then tried to distract her with a water doppelganger while he got behind.

She then jumped into the air and aimed her body right for the water. She landed right atop the water. She took a few steps and turned towards a somewhat dumbstruck Kakashi. "Well?" She asked. "Come at me."

When Kakashi took a step forward he noticed that mist was collecting around the field. 'She hasn't, has she? Not at her age…' She then disappeared and left Kakashi no choice but to use his Sharingan. He removed his head band and activated his Sharingan.

'Wonderful…' Kurai then used her power and learned his Sharingan. She then got behind him, without him noticing. She had used her own Sharingan to make his useless, but he did not seem to notice. She kicked for his stomach while her hand went for the bell. She then grabbed the bell and ripped it off.

She then stopped her attack, the mist cleared and she stepped back. "How the hell…?" Kakashi trailed off when he saw her eyes. 'What the hell?'

Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke gasped when they saw Kurai's eyes. 'Sharingan? How?' Sasuke wondered.

"What?" Kurai blinked making her eyes return to normal. She could almost laugh at how confused all of them were. "I won…" Kurai said holding up the bell.

"Yes, you did…" Kakashi said. 'I could not even follow her movements, even when using Sharingan. How did she do it? Was it her power?'

Naruto then burst out laughing, coming out of his hiding spot. "Sasuke you were looking at Kurai. And you know what that means."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said coming out of his spot. He was looking at the ground not wanting to look at Kurai or Sakura.

"What does Sasuke have to do?" Sakura asked walking up to Naruto. She wanted to know what he was going on.

"Kakashi, I want you to ask Iruka out on a date. You should not have a problem with that right? Or I can make you do something else…" Kurai smirked.

"I will do that then. After all I did lose…" Kakashi said. He now looked at Naruto wondering what he and Sasuke betted on this time.

"Either her or Sakura. Pick one Sasuke." Naruto was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach, because it hurt.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked again.

"Fine, just shut up." Sasuke looked up to Kurai, who was watching to see who he would choose. Sasuke walked towards Kurai, and Naruto stopped laughing.

'No, he isn't…he is!' Kurai thought. Sasuke tipped her chin up and he brought his face to hers. He pressed his lips to hers, she could feel his tongue run across her bottom lip. She didn't know why, but she opened to him. His tongue shot into her mouth and found hers. He gently touched her tongue and then broke the kiss.

"Sasuke, you didn't need to French her, Damn it!" Naruto yelled. Sakura had this look of horror on her face.

"Now that is what I call a kiss. Good job Sasuke, you are growing up in more ways then one…" Kakashi perversely said. He then disappeared to go and ask Iruka out on a date.

Sasuke felt himself blush at Kakashi's remark. He also saw Kurai blush, before she looked away. "I am sorry…" Sasuke silently said.

"Don't be…" Kurai then added, "It was a dare after all." She then turned and left. She just wished he had kissed her on different terms. She had started to like Sasuke, but only as a friend…Or at least she thought she did.

"Hey Kurai!" Naruto yelled running after her, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sasuke found it unwise to stay around Sakura, so he walked after Naruto.

Sakura just stood there very confused on what had just taken place in front of her. 'Sasuke, kissed Kurai…No, that can't be…it didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid bet…It meant nothing…Yeah, nothing at all…' Sakura then left, deciding it best to go home.

"Kurai you beat the shit out of Kakashi. You gave him five deep cuts on his body. Um, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked. He really wanted to know if what he saw was not just his eyes messing with him. '_You know what you saw was true, kit…'_ Kyuubi said to Naruto. 'Maybe…' Naruto replied.

"You want to know about my Sharingan. Am I right?" Kurai knew sooner or later she would be questioned about how she was able to use and wield the Sharingan.

"Yeah. I thought only a few Uchiha heirs are able to use Sharingan. I know how Kakashi got his eye, but that does not count. How did you learn to do the Sharingan?"

"I…I don't remember. Ever sense I was little, I was always had this power to-"

Kurai was cut off when Kakashi appeared. He then said in a proud voice, "Iruka said yes. Oh, and you have mission to do tomorrow. All except Sakura, because she finally got her job for being the Hokage's secretary. So, as of now it is only the three of you. Now, your mission is to find and capture a group of assians."

"Sounds like fun. Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They are hiding out somewhere in the forest of death. I will not be there, because I have a date, and you should be able to handle this." Kakashi then winked and left.

"Do you think we should use this mission for not going to school tomorrow?" Kurai asked Naruto. She knew Sasuke was about five feet behind them, but she did not want to ask him.

"Yeah. When and where should we meet?" Naruto asked turning towards Kurai and Sasuke.

"How about tomorrow at the edge of the forest, at sunrise. I will come by your place if you are afraid you will sleep in Naruto. How does it sound?" Kurai asked now looking at Sasuke.

"I will be there then." Sasuke then walked past Kurai. "I will be there early, of course…" He whispered to Kurai. He then walked to his house.

"I will meet you at sunrise then. Bye Kurai." Naruto then ran off. Kurai walked back to her lonely mansion.

'Why do I care if they left? It is not like they have been around in my life to begin with.' Kurai walked up to her room and changed. She then curled up into a ball on top her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright so that is the end of that chapter. YAY! Now review.


	4. Chapter Four

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello everyone! Well, thank you for all of your reviews. Okay, so are you all happy? Well, it is my fourth chapter of 'Be Careful What You Wish For', so you better be happy. I spend a long time typing and checking this story just your enjoyment! And to tell the truth I really enjoy writing this story. You must be tired of me saying this, but if you have the time, please read my other stories. And I do except flames, not that I am asking for any or anything, but I really want to know what you all think. Every single one of you! Well, this must be a waste of your time, and mine too, so after the disclaimer, it is on with one of my best stories.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters that I have put into this story. So, please do not get mad and do something bad to hurt me…Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Kurai looked at Naruto who was hanging twenty feet, upside down, from a tree. He had his arms and legs restrained. Sasuke was in the same position, but upright and five feet from the ground. Kurai was hanging upright like Sasuke, but was at the same five feet below Naruto. Each of them were on a different tree, Naruto to Kurai's left, and Sasuke to Naruto's left.

She was busy watching the enemy to try and work on her ropes. If she were to get her ropes undone, she would need help from either Naruto or Sasuke. But Naruto was closer, meaning somehow Sasuke would have to keep the enemy distracted while they worked.

**Flashback**

"Did you hear that?" Kurai said tensing and becoming still. She looked to Naruto and Sasuke, but both shook their heads no. 'Of course they would not have heard that. Not when-'

Kurai and Sasuke jumped out of the way in time, but Naruto got caught. Naruto was then suddenly tied up to a tree, and they were surrounded. "You two are quick ones," came a female's voice.

Kurai dodged a few of her henchmen, but then she noticed that Sasuke was tied up. Right before she was captured, she threw three kunai knifes. One near Naruto's head, one near Sasuke's right hand, and one right where her hands will be placed.

**End Flashback**

'If only I can reach…' Kurai tried reaching for the kunai knife, but failed. 'I have to dislocate my shoulder…'

"So young and handsome…"the woman said running her finger up Sasuke's inner thigh. "I bet my touch make's blood rush to your young cock."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke spat. He hated himself for reacting to her touch.

"Oh, I see this happening quite differently. How about I fuck you?" the woman teased.

'Damn it…I have to…'Kurai thought.

Naruto and Sasuke looked towards Kurai when they heard a loud 'crack' and 'pop'. When she winced in pain they both saw that her arm was bent in a way no arm should. 'Kurai…' Sasuke thought. 'Don't hurt yourself…'

'There!' Kurai grabbed her kunai and popped her arm back into place. 'The woman was to busy with Sasuke to notice…' She then looked to Naruto and whispered, "Grab the kunai I threw with your teeth."

Naruto craned his neck and pried the knife from the tree. He then nodded waiting for his next instruction. "Okay, I am going to cut one of my wrist ropes and uncut your ankle ropes. You are going to fall quite a bit, so swing yourself over to me and wrap your legs around my waist."

Kurai then cut her ropes and threw her knife, breaking both ropes around Naruto's ankles. Naruto then fell upright and swung towards Kurai. He then wrapped his legs around her waist.

Sasuke saw the whole thing happen and got really pissed when Naruto wrapped his legs around her. 'It does not mean anything…'

"Okay now, I need you to slice my other wrist rope. I will not be supported by anything, so tighten your hold around my waist."

Naruto then tightened his hold around her waist and cut the rope. 'Wow. She is really light…' Kurai then thought about what to do next, then it came to her.

"Okay…" She reached up and grabbed the knife from Naruto's mouth. "Now I am going to cut my leg ropes…but this may look and feel weird for you." Kurai then bent backwards and used the tree to help her. She bent her back so it was near to its breaking point.

'Damn that must hurt…' Naruto thought squinting in slight pain. When she cut her ropes, Kurai snapped back. She was panting slightly, but in that position it was hard to breathe.

"Right, now I am going to cut your wrist ropes. We are then going to drop…And leave the woman to me." Kurai climbed up Naruto and reached his ropes. She wrapped her legs around his chest, but not to tight. "Ready?" She then cut the ropes and released her legs around his chest.

Naruto landed on all fours and Kurai landed on her two legs. She then charged at the woman who was about to unzip Sasuke's pants. Kurai then kicked her in the stomach, making her stagger away from Sasuke. Kurai quickly cut down Sasuke and took out her two short swords. They had a circular spiky guard that had the hilt in the middle. The spikes where blood red and the hilt was black.

"Bitch!" the woman yelled. She then sped at Kurai, but Kurai dodged. Kurai then ran at a high speed that no one could follow. She then got behind the woman and held one of her blades to her neck, and the other pointed in the middle of the woman's back.

"Come back to the village and pay for your sins, or die now…" Kurai whispered to the now quivering woman. "Well?"

"I will go back with you…"

"Good…" Kurai then put her sword that was at the woman's back, back into her sash. She then summoned some of her chakra so that it made handcuffs around her 'prisoner's' wrists. Kurai then urged the woman forward.

* * *

"Kurai kicks ass, doesn't she?" Naruto asked Sasuke while waiting outside the Hokage's door.

"Yes…" Sasuke had to say that she was quite strong. 'She might even give me a challenge…If we are to fight…But when she told that woman that she would die…if she refused, I somehow…what Kurai's eyes said was that she would have killed the woman.'

Kurai walked out of the Hokage's office and looked to Sasuke and then to a smiling Naruto. Now that they were older, they got paid for their missions. For this mission each of them got paid a good amount. "Ten thousand yen was added to each of our accounts," Kurai said.

She then walked down the hall and out the building. She heard Naruto and Sasuke follow her. She then turned around and asked, "Hey Naruto? You want to go get ramen? My treat."

"Yeah!" Naruto then latched himself onto Kurai. "Thank you so much! You are the best!"

"You are welcome. Sasuke do you want to come? I will pay," Kurai said looking down at Naruto. 'He is really cute…' She then ruffled his hair. She saw Naruto slightly blush. 'Very cute…'

"No, thank you. I think I will go home. Bye." Sasuke then walked away, silently getting mad at Naruto. He did not want Naruto touching Kurai, and her ruffling his hair. It mad him really…jealous.

"Your loss. Hey Naruto, I will race you. Ready? GO!" Kurai then took off towards the noodle shop. Naruto and she raced, but Kurai let him win.

"Hey, did you let me win?" Naruto asked. When Kurai nodded, he let it go. He then took a seat and said, "One of everything please."

"You really like ramen. No thank you, I am not hungry." Kurai then sat down next to Naruto. "What made you think that I let you win?"

"When you were fighting that woman, you moved so fast. I couldn't even see you move, you just appeared in back of her."

"Ahh…" About five minutes later, Naruto's giant order came in. She just stared off into the distance, waiting for Naruto to finish. By the time she was starting to think of something interesting, Naruto was done. "You are a quick eater…"

She then paid a bill that would have been expensive, but it was her parents' money. "Thank you Kurai," Naruto said as they got up and left.

"Thirty-Two bowls was enough?" Kurai teased. "You are very welcome Naruto. Maybe I will treat you sometime soon…"

"Really?" Naruto really loved spending time with Kurai, almost as much as he liked ramen.

"Yes. I will treat you after every mission. How does that sound?"

"Really? Thank you!" Naruto latched onto Kurai. Kurai nearly smiled, but stopped herself. Naruto blushed when she ruffled his spiky blonde hair. 'Feels so good…'

"Well, I should get home. I will see you tomorrow at school. Good night Naruto." Naruto then let Kurai go. Kurai then walked home, but noticed something was off. She walked by the park and saw Sasuke sitting, looking at the sky.

Kurai walked over to him and stood in front of him. She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, into his sight. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked forward.

"What are you doing?" Kurai asked standing straight. 'Why do I like him so? God, I am turning into one of his fan girls.'

"Nothing…What are you doing?"

"I was just going home, when I saw you. So, what did you think of the mission today?"

"It was a waste of time."

"You know, you're almost like…" Kurai trailed off. 'I have not seen him in six years…' When Sasuke tilted his head slightly, Kurai said, "Forget it."

"Almost like who? Someone you knew?" Sasuke was curious. He wanted to know more about Kurai.

"Yeah, someone I use to know. Wanna hear more about my past?" When Sasuke nodded, she began. "I have only known my parents for six years. I found them living here when I was only ten. For the first year, they treated me wonderfully, but when my sister, Hikari, ran away, they left me for five years. They looked for her, only six months ago they came back, but they did not even look at me. I think it is because I remind them of Hikari. She was always better than me, in my parents' eyes."

"Only six years, and you have been left alone for five years. They left you all alone? What did you do the other ten years to survive?" Sasuke was mad at what Kurai was put through.

"I have two questions, do you know Gaara? If you do, where is he?"

"Gaara, yeah I know him. Where he is, I don't know. Why?"

"That is another part of my past to be told, but that is another day. It is getting late, we both should go home." She looked at the sky and it was getting darker. "Good night." Kurai then walked towards her house.

"Good night," Sasuke said now standing up. 'Her past seems like a sad one, but I will need to find out for sure.' Sasuke then walked home.

Kurai did her normal routine when she got home, but her Mother was standing right in front of her room. 'What is she doing back so soon?' Kurai was curious, so she asked, "Mother what are you doing?"

What her Mother did next, surprised Kurai. She looked at her, actually looked at Kurai without any of her horrid looks. She looked sad, but what did Kurai know about her own Mother. "I came back early, to spend time with you. To get to know you better…"

Kurai stared at her Mother in disbelief. Then she said in a very cold, harsh tone, "You have wasted your time. You leave me for five years and ignore me for six months, and now you want to get to know me! Well, it is to damn late, you left me ALL ALONE FOR FIVE YEARS!" Kurai yelled. 'How dare she!'

Kurai walked out of the house, ignoring her Mother's protests, pleas, everything, and kept on walking. She did not know where she was going, but she kept on walking. She eventually stopped at huge house and sat down on the sidewalk in front of it. She was so pissed, even when someone walked up to her left side, she did not do anything.

"Is everything okay Kurai?" came a voice that sounded kind of like Sasuke's, except it was a softer tone.

'It can not be Sasuke, hell he has not even said my name, yet alone in such a soft tone.' Kurai then turned her head and saw that is was Sasuke. 'Great!' Kurai looked at him for a few more seconds and then answered, "My Mother she did something…so stupid. So, I just walked out on her. What are you doing here?"

"I live in the house right behind you. If you do not mind me asking, what did your Mother do?"

"Heh, she wanted to get to know me better. She came back from her trip early, to spend time with me. I just can't believe she tried to get to know me better, and after all she has done. I just can't believe her…" Kurai then hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her head upon them.

"She did? Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"Don't know."

"How about you stay at my place tonight?"

* * *

Alright another chapter is up. Now all I have to ask of you is...Will you please review and tell me what you think? 


	5. Chapter Five

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello, I am back for another chapter. You all have probably been waiting for this one…Okay, lets see…Please read and review, if I do not get at least ten reviews I will not continue…And if you all have time, please read my other Fan Fictions…Other than that, I have nothing else to say. The story will begin after the disclaimer, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters that I have put in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Kurai stared at Sasuke for a little while. 'Did he…yes, he did.' Kurai then decided to ask, "You won't mind? I can find somewhere else…somehow."

"No, I really do not mind. Kurai, I have learned that you are not like the other girls, you do not jump all over me like they do. I truly would not mind." Sasuke didn't know why, but he did not mind. 'If it were Sakura, I don't know what I would do. I would probably give her a room that is half way across the house, and stay up all night making sure she did not try anything while I am sleeping…'

"Well, if you are sure, I will stay with you tonight. I think my Mother is really mad at me right now and probably locked the house form the inside out. Thank you Sasuke." Kurai then stood and followed Sasuke into his house.

"Your room will be upstairs." Sasuke then lead Kurai upstairs to the room next to his. "My room is next to yours, so if you need anything just ask."

"Sasuke, I do not naturally bring a change of clothes with me. What should I do about that?"

"Okay, you can change into a robe and I will wash your clothes."

"No way, you are not washing my clothes. Just show me the room where I can wash them."

"Down the hall, last door to the right. To the left is the bathroom. If that is all I will be going to my room now."

"That is all I need help with, for now." Kurai watched Sasuke walk into his room. She then walked down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and slowly took off all her clothing. She then stepped into the shower and turned it on.

* * *

Kurai laid on top of the beautiful black and red silk sheets. There was a light knock at her door. "Come in." Kurai sat up adjusting her robe so it would not show anything. She still needed her clothes to dry.

Sasuke opened her door, stepped in, and shut it behind him. 'She looks so beautiful…What the hell am I thinking?' Sasuke walked up to Kurai and stopped three feet in front of her. "I wanted to ask…Could I learn some more about your past?"

Kurai nodded and waited for Sasuke to sit down. "Okay, I need you to promise me that you will not avoid me. I do not need to be hurt more than I have been."

"I promise." Sasuke then thought, 'Could her past be that bad?'

"I was born into a village made of outcasts, but when I turned five, a highly trained assian group came and killed everyone. I don't know how I escaped, but when I next woke, Gaara was there. He told me that I was to help him train, and help him with his missions."

Kurai continued, "But Gaara, he started to soften, and everyone noticed. It was because of me. The very day Gaara told me 'I love you Kurai' was the very night of that day, I was told to leave the village or die. I killed many people, because they all had the same damn feelings the village leader had. 'Gaara should be evil, not a human,' they would say."

"It made me so mad, and I killed most of those people. I was going to kill the leader, but I failed. He was about to kill me when Gaara came and took me. I didn't know what I was thinking, I was only ten. Gaara took me away to this village, he told me he knew who my parents were. He took me to them and left me, I have not seen him since."

"My parents took care of me, I even felt loved. After a year, they left me to go look for my sister. All the love went away, I woke to an empty house. I knew that Hikari finally left and they went after her. I found the note and thought, 'They will find her and come home.' How wrong was I…"

"During their absence I trained and taught myself so many things. When my parents returned, I knew that things would not be the same. Hikari had died doing some mission, and my parents refused to look at me. When a teacher Hatake, Kakashi came and offered me to go to school, I accepted…" Kurai said finishing. Sasuke looked so sad. When Kurai laid back onto the bed, he laid next to her. He put his arm around her waist and drew her to his firm body.

Kurai just laid there and listened to his hearts' steady beat. His breathing was slow and even, telling her he was very close to sleep. She did not care that Sasuke was holding her, it was his way of saying he accepted her, and she was happy.

'Well, Sasuke accepted me after all…' Kurai then closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

Kurai woke up to seeing that she had her right arm and leg over Sasuke's body and she was snuggling up to Sasuke's chest. She looked up to see Sasuke's black orbs. "You sure like to cuddle." Sasuke then continued when Kurai blushed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…um, what time is it?" Kurai looked at her watch and saw it was four hours before school started. 'Wait…four more hours…OH SHIT! I forgot all about my homework. FUCK! My bag. Oh, shit my bag, I left it at my house!'

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked seeing the look of panic on Kurai's normal emotionless face. 'Why am I still holding her?'

"My bag-homework-school-home!" Kurai said quickly. She then jumped out of the bed. She ran straight to the bathroom and got on her clothes. She then sped right to the front door, but before she could get a hold of the door knob, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa, hold on a second. Don't you remember, we had a mission yesterday?" Sasuke did not know if that calmed her down, because she still had a panicked look on her face.

"Yes, but I need to get home without anyone noticing me. My Mother is probably super pissed. I need to sneak into my room, which is on the second floor!" Kurai said trying to get Sasuke to let go. When she knew he wouldn't let go, she stopped moving.

"I will go with you." Sasuke was already dressed and ready to go to school.

"But…fine." Sasuke then let go of Kurai's wrist and opened the door for her. Kurai stepped out and waited for him to finish locking the door. When he was she then broke out into a run. When she saw that Sasuke could keep up, she ran even faster.

When they got to her house, both were panting heavily. "Sorry…must have….taken a wrong turn…somewhere," Kurai said while trying to breathe. She was happy they did not walk, because that would have taken at least forty-five minutes.

"Damn…you run…really fast. We must have…ran at least…a mile or two," Sasuke said glancing at Kurai's watch. It had already taken them twenty-three minutes, but next time they knew where to turn. "I am surprised you even…found my place."

"Hah, I just let my feet guide me that time. I didn't know I was that far from your house. Now that I think of it, I am just about a half a mile away from where you live, but all those wrong turns…" Kurai then jumped over the eight foot tall fence that surrounded her house. When she heard Sasuke land next to her, she then ran so she was directly below her balcony.

"Your place is huge…and I thought mine was big," Sasuke said following Kurai up to her balcony. He saw her look around and then slip into her room. He waited outside for a few seconds, before Kurai came running out of her room, holding her bag, and jumped off her balcony.

"Come on!" Kurai yelled after she jumped off. She then landed and ran when Sasuke landed next to her. "Stupid bitch," Kurai murmured.

"Who?" Sasuke asked. "Was it your Mother?" Sasuke ran faster when she did.

"Yeah, she said she was worried and wanted to know where I was." Kurai changed her direction, so they were heading towards the school. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she jumped over the fence. After that she slowed down a little.

"She's never done that?"

"No, I could be gone for a week and she wouldn't care. I don't know what has come over her, it makes me so mad." Kurai slowed to a walk as the school came into view. She then decided to change the subject, "So, are you going to tell anyone?"

"About what?" When Kurai turned around and moved her head side to side, he knew what she was saying. "No, I will not tell anyone. About your past and last night."

Kurai then ran ahead and stopped at the front entrance. She waited awhile before she went inside. She quickly ran to the class to drop off her bag. When she dropped off her bag, she ran back out, resulting in her running straight into Sasuke.

Kurai stepped back and said in a teasing voice, "You did that on purpose!"

"No. You should not run in and out of the class rooms. You tend to run into people. I will go get the papers, follow if you want." He then walked down the hall to the student council room.

Kurai followed Sasuke silently. She was to busy looking around, to notice that Sasuke stopped. She walked straight into him, she then quickly jumped back when he opened a door and walked in, and she waited outside. He then came out with a stack of papers, she took half.

They went to the office and finished their job in fifteen minutes. Kurai walked slowly down the hall, noticing some people where there. A few guys where staring at her with interest as she passed. She then looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke with a slight pissed off expression on his face.

"What rank are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, um, I am a Jounin. You are a Jounin too, right?" Kurai then walked into class and sat at her desk

"No…I am still a chuunin…" Sasuke then thought, 'Damn, I really need to take that test…Even Kurai is a Jounin. But Naruto and I are still Chuunin…'

Kurai nearly laughed as a band of giggling girls came up to Sasuke. 'Does that mean…that sense he is still a Chuunin, which Naruto is also?…Then, I will have to take the test with them…' Sasuke gave her a face that had 'Please help me' written all over it.

Then Sasuke sat next to Kurai and put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Kurai's eyes widened in horror just as big as the band of girls did. Then they silently went away and Sasuke let go. Kurai scooted far, far away.

Naruto watched as Kurai looked at Sasuke as if he did or said something horrible. "Sasuke, what did you do?" When Sasuke continued to stare at Kurai, Naruto asked Kurai. "Kurai, what did Sasuke do?"

"Huh?" Kurai broke her gaze with Sasuke to see it was Naruto who was asking her that question. "Um, if you want to know, ask Sasuke," she said while trying to get the look of horror off her face. "Sorry, good morning Naruto," she said once her face was normal.

"Oh, good morning." Naruto then looked over to Sasuke, who was sitting in HIS seat, not his own. "What did you do or say to Kurai?"

"What I did is none of your concern."

"Yes it is."

"Jealous?"

"Uh…" Naruto broke his gaze with Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. He then said, "You are jealous knowing that I did something with or to Kurai. Do you like her?" Sasuke glanced at Kurai to see her face, she was looking at Naruto. He then looked back to Naruto. "Answer me."

"He does not need to answer you Sasuke. Besides, you did not even answer him, so why should he answer you?" Kurai asked deciding to help out Naruto. "Makes sense, doesn't it?" When they both looked at her and nodded, she scooted back to her seat.

Sasuke got up and went to his seat. Naruto sat down and said, "Thanks." Kurai just nodded.

"Hey, Naruto? What rank are you?" Kurai decided to ask.

"A Chuunin. Why, what rank are you?" Naruto then thought, 'Don't tell me she is a Jounin. She might not be able to stay in our team if she is…'

"I am a Jounin. But I guess I will have to lie about my rank for awhile. I will take the Jounin tests with you and Sasuke when you two are ready." Kurai then gave her attention to the teacher. She then looked around the class room.

"What is it?"

Kurai looked around, but could not see her. "Where's Sakura? Even though class has not started, she is normally here. Hmmm…." Sakura then walked into class, but something was off.

* * *

During lunch, Sakura just had to ask Kurai a very important question. She found Kurai outside sitting underneath a tree, and working on her homework. "Hello."

Kurai looked up to see the pink haired girl standing in front of her. "Hello." Kurai was wondering why Sakura was there. Normally Naruto would only come, but today he went to go eat ramen. Sasuke would disappear somewhere, but he was sitting the tree that Kurai was sitting under.

"I have been meaning to ask you something. It is about Sasuke and you." Kurai shifted her legs just as Sasuke moved in the tree. Apparently Sakura did not notice, because she continued, "Do you like Sasuke?"

"We talked about this already. My opinion has not changed."

"Well, I heard a rumor saying Sasuke is quite taken with you. That he did something…out of the ordinary this morning, and to you. When I asked the girls, they refused to say anything. And then there was that kiss-"

"Rumors are rumors, they are not necessarily true." When Sakura didn't move, she asked, "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No. I will see you later." Sakura then left Kurai alone.

Kurai returned to her homework, but decided to go to class. She packed up her things and stood up. She heard Sasuke jump down from the tree as she walked away. She paused for a moment so he could catch up with her and then continued.

"Very odd rumors, but I did do something weird this morning," Sasuke said.

"Yes, but Sakura does not need to know that." Kurai gasped as Sasuke suddenly turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and put them above her head.

'Damn it, what am I doing? I can't like her, I have only known her for…five days. I have so many other things to do. And she does not show any interest in me…'

"Sasuke?" Kurai asked wondering what the hell he was doing.

He let go of Kurai's wrists and said, "We should get to class."

* * *

"When do you think we will get another mission?" Kurai asked.

"I don't know…maybe in another few days," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, but-"

Kurai was cut off when someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" came a disguised Naruto voice.

"Naruto-"

She was cut off again, this time by Sasuke. "Let go of her, dobe." Then Naruto's hands left her eyes and a big 'wack' and 'thud' was heard. Kurai turned around to see Naruto with a big bump on his head, sitting on the ground.

"That hurt! Why the hell did you hit me? I was playing a game," Naruto whined. He then jumped up to his feet.

"Hnn…" was all that Sasuke said.

"Hello Naruto. What is it?" Kurai asked.

"Oh, hello. I did not get the worksheets and I was wondering if you could help me. Can you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I will meet you at your place in an hour?"

"Okay, see you then." Naruto then ran off.

"Why do you help him?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to. Why do you need help too?" Kurai teased.

"Maybe…"

Kurai smiled slightly and asked, "Are you jealous I am going to Naruto's place?"

"Ye-"

Hello, Sasuke, Kurai," Sakura's cheerful voice interrupted Sasuke. Kurai's slight smile faded when she turned towards Sakura. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kurai asked. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow we are going to be put into groups." When Kurai and Sasuke just stared, she continued, "We are going to be doing a big project. It is worth half our grade for the year."

"And?" Kurai asked.

"And if we do really good, our whole class will be going on a trip. You know that really nice resort, we will be going there. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"I guess…" both Sasuke and Kurai answered. Sakura just stared at them.

"Well…see you tomorrow." Sakura then walked about ten feet away and yelled, "I hope I will be in your group Sasuke!" Then she turned out of sight.

"I, for one, do not want to be in her group…and I hope they do not pair girls with the boys for the resort…" Sasuke then thought, 'I hope they do not do that!'

"Don't be a pervert," Kurai said looking at Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"They will have girls sharing rooms with girls. Pervert…"

"I am not a pervert, besides it could happen. Then I might be stuck with Sakura…No."

"I highly doubt they would do that. But you could be right, it could happen. Sakura would be so happy. Well, anyways, I better head towards Naruto's."

* * *

Kurai walked up to Naruto's door and checked her watch. She was five minutes early, so she decided it was close enough and knocked. It took a few seconds before Naruto's voice came, "Who is it?"

"Kurai." Then a few more seconds before the locks clicked and the door opened. Naruto had a very cheerful smile on, so Kurai raised an eyebrow.

"Just happy…come in."

Kurai walked in and noticed that nothing was different. She wondered why Naruto was so happy. She grabbed her bag and set it on the floor next to the couch. "Do you want to eat first or do homework?"

"I just ate, do want anything?" Naruto asked while closing the door.

"No. Let's get started."

* * *

Kurai closed all her books and put them into her bag. Once again Naruto got the worksheet and finished it. While he did that, she finished the rest of her assignments.

Kurai was about to stand when Naruto whispered, "Kurai?" She turned to look at him and saw he was blushing. She narrowed her eyes telling him to continue. He didn't saw anything, but moved so quick, but she was quicker.

Kurai put both of her hands on Naruto's chest to stop him. Naruto was going to try and kiss her. "Naruto-"

"I am sorry. Well, not really, because I-I like y-you Kurai," Naruto finally chocked out. Naruto had thought he liked Sakura, but what he felt for Kurai was stronger.

Kurai stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Naruto…I…don't know…" Kurai then opened his door and walked out. "Sorry." She then closed his door and ran. 'What the hell! Naruto likes me…damn it! Kiba, Naruto…both of them like me! What are they thinking?'

* * *

Well, tell me what you all think. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello, it has been a while. I have been doing good, only if some of you have been wondering. You probably don't want to read what I am typing and just go strait to the story. Trust me I know how you feel. Well, read and review. If you do not review, then I will not update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters, and I do not plan to steal them or anything bad. So, now that is done, on with the story.

**

* * *

Chapter Six:**

Sasuke saw Kurai run straight past the park, past him. So, he ran after her wanting to know what happened. When he caught up he yelled, "Kurai! What happened?" He nearly passed her, because she stopped so suddenly.

Kurai then whispered, "Naruto…" Kurai looked up into Sasuke's eyes. When he nodded she continued, "Naruto did something…he tried to kiss me."

Sasuke felt his anger rise, but he kept it in check. "Did he say anything?" He was slowly losing control of his anger.

"He said he was sorry, but not really, because he likes me. I got up and left him. I said that I didn't know. Then I left, that's why you saw me running." Kurai saw that in Sasuke's dark eyes was anger. "You can't do anything to Naruto."

"Okay…I will not do anything to Naruto, but I have to talk to him." When Kurai glared at him, he had to ask. "I can't talk to him?" Kurai then nodded and he continued, "Then you are not allowed to be alone with him."

"You can't order me to do anything. Besides why the hell do you care?"

"I know that but…because…Just don't be with him by yourself."

"Whatever…I do not need to listen to you."

"I am asking you…please?"

"NO! You can't control me!" Kurai then turned and walked to her place. She heard Sasuke follow. She then stopped and whipped around. She then yelled, "What do you want?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "I just don't want one of my team members to be hurt…Okay?" Kurai knew how hard it was for Sasuke to say that.

"Okay, only if it will make you feel better. Now, I really have to go home. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke then watched her leave. He then headed to his house. 'Why do I care for her so much?' he thought.

* * *

"Yes, what is it?" Kurai asked when a knock sounded at her door. She was just lying on her bed staring at her ceiling.

"Kurai, can I talk to you?" came her Mother's cold voice.

'Shit!' Kurai then replied, "Sure, whatever."

Kurai's Mother then stepped in and closed the door. "Where did you go last night?"

"A friend's house. Why the hell do you care?"

"Forget it!" Kurai smiled knowing that she had pissed off her Mother. Kurai then curled up into a ball, once her Mother left. She then fell to sleep.

* * *

Kurai rested her head upon her desk and closed her eyes. Sasuke and her had just finished their work, and now waited for students to come. She smiled slightly as she felt Sasuke's breath fan against her neck.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke then thought, 'Now that I think of it, I have never once seen her eat.'

"I am okay." She was just thinking about Naruto, the project, and the trip.

"You know, I have never once seen you eat. When do you eat?"

Kurai laughed a little and answered, "I never eat in front of people."

"Never? Why?"

"Because I find it rude, but I do not mind if people eat in front of me. I have been taught not to let people see me eat. I guess you would find that odd, don't you?" Kurai opened her eyes and raised her head to look at Sasuke.

"A little…" Sasuke then turned and went to his desk. 'Why do I worry about her?' When the door opened, Sasuke knew who it was. He glared at Kiba as he walked over to Kurai.

"Hello beautiful. So, have you thought about my offer?" Kiba asked. He bent his knees so he was level with her.

"Of course…" Kurai then thought, '…I haven't thought about it…' Kurai then thought of her options: She could date Kiba and Naruto might not try anything, and break her chances with the person she likes, or stay single.

"Well?" Kiba was starting to get a little uncomfortable. 'Why does Sasuke glare at me? It is not like Kurai is his!'

"Can I talk to you outside?" Kurai asked standing up. She had a plan, and her plan was to see if Sasuke cared about her. She would talk to Kiba outside the room and she would see if Sasuke tried to listen.

"Sure." Kiba followed Kurai outside the room. 'It must be because of Sasuke…'

Once outside, Kurai opened all her senses. She nearly laughed her ass off, because Sasuke was crawling towards the door. "Well, Kiba…I am sorry, but I like someone else…"

'Who is that someone else? Wait! Why do I care?' Sasuke thought crawling closer to the door.

"Oh, I understand…Well, we can be friends, right?"

"Yeah, friends…" When his little dog gave a 'woof' Kiba nodded, turned, and left. 'Now is my chance!' Kurai walked over to the door and pulled it open. "What are you doing?" Kurai asked looking down at Sasuke, who was on all fours and had a look on his face that said 'I didn't do it!'.

"Err…Nothing!" Sasuke felt himself blush. He quickly stood up. When Kurai raised an eyebrow he quickly said, "I was not listening. I dropped something."

"Whatever. But last I remember, you were walking over to your desk to sit down…" Kurai then walked past him and sat her desk. 'Hah, I knew it!'

'Damn I was caught…And she knows I was listening…' Sasuke then walked over to his desk and sat.

Naruto walked into the class room to see Sasuke staring off into space, and Kurai with her head down on the desk. Naruto went over to her and sat down right when the bell rang.

Kurai looked up at the teacher when he said their groups on the project were going to be the same for their ninja groups. Sakura was happy she was in Sasuke's group, annoyed because of Naruto, and a little scared because of Kurai.

Naruto was happy because of Kurai, and annoyed because of Sakura. Sasuke was annoyed because of Sakura, and a little bit happy because of Kurai. And Kurai, well she could not care less.

"Okay, each of us should take two sections and work on that…" Kurai said to everyone. "And two days before the project is due meet up at someone's house and put it all together. How does that sound?"

"Okay, but who's house?" Naruto decided to ask. 'I hope I do not do horrible on my part.'

"We could meet at mine!" Sakura suggested.

"Your parents hate me!" Naruto whined.

"My parents hate everyone…" Kurai said in a low voice.

"We can meet at my house…" Sasuke said.

"Any problems with that?" When nobody said anything Kurai said, "Right let's begin."

* * *

Kurai put her head a top the desk and sighed. 'This is taking forever!' She had been in the library for two hours and only got half a page of information. She stood up and saw the book she needed.

When Kurai reached for the book she was to short. She then stood on the tip of her toes and was still too short. "Damn…" All of a sudden she felt a firm body press against her back, and a hand grabbed the book for her.

When she did not feel the body anymore, she turned around. 'Great…' Kurai looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Show off…" She then grabbed the book and sat down.

"How is it going?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to her.

"How does it look?" Kurai then pointed to her sad page of notes. "Are you here because of the project?" Kurai then opened her book and looked at the table of content.

"No, I was returning a book. Then I saw you having problems grabbing a book, so I decided to help. Besides I am almost done with my part of the project…"

"God damn showoff!" Kurai said looking at Sasuke. "Is there anything your not good at?"

"Umm…sewing…" When Kurai looked slightly amused, he did not blame her. 'I could have said anything, but no, I had to say sewing…'

"Right…" Kurai then turned back to her work. During the next to hours, Sasuke only got up once, and that was only to find a book to read. When she closed all her books, Sasuke closed his.

Kurai put away most of her books, but Sasuke had to put the others back. Kurai and Sasuke walked out of the library to be confronted by Hyuga, Hinata and her cousin Neji.

"H-hello Kurai. H-hello Sasuke," Hinata said in a low voice.

"Hello Hinata. Why are you here?" Kurai asked. She then looked the Neji who was staring at her. 'Why is he looking at me?'

"Kurai, is it not?" Neji asked. When Kurai nodded he said, "I want to fight you."

Kurai was a little surprised. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"Neji leave Kurai alone," Sasuke growled.

"You are a lot more powerful than you let on…I would like to fight against you." Neji ignored Sasuke's warning.

"Neji-"

Kurai cut Sasuke off, "Okay, I will fight you. Where and when?"

"At the training stadium…tomorrow…at noon…does that sound good?"

"Perfect."

Neji then turned and left. Sasuke then said, "Kurai, Neji is pretty strong. He will not go easy on you…"

"I don't care, besides I need to practice…" Kurai watched Hinata walk away. "So, where are you going now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I am going to the park and do the rest of my homework. So if you get bored or whatever, I will be there until nightfall. I guess I will see you later," Kurai said turning and walked towards the park. The whole way she could hear Sasuke following her. She didn't want to ask him why he was following her, because he could be heading the same way.

When Kurai stepped onto the grass, she could still tell Sasuke was following. She then found a nice quiet hill to sit on. She threw her bag to the ground and sat down next to it. She heard Sasuke stop and she could feel his eyes on her back.

"Do you want to sit down?" Kurai asked. She turned her head to see the raven haired boy just staring at her. When he didn't say anything she asked, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke slowly looked up to meet Kurai's beautiful purple orbs. "I don't know what this feeling is…it is almost like…I don't want you to leave." Sasuke felt to sad all of a sudden.

"Sasuke?" Kurai knew he was not being himself. He never said things like that, she even asked Naruto. When she told Naruto about Sasuke telling her his past, Naruto had said that was very rare for him to do. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Don't leave…" Sasuke then dropped to his knees. "Please, don't leave…" Kurai turned her whole body around and crawled closer to Sasuke.

"Who…do you not want to leave?" Kurai asked. Sasuke had his head bowed, so she could not see his eyes, they were shadowed. She was starting to worry that something was wrong, and she does not worry easily.

"You…"

"Me? You don't want me to leave?" Kurai just stared at Sasuke's eyes when he looked up. They were red, not the red when he used Sharingan, that was a crimson, but these were blood red. 'What happened to his beautiful black eyes?'

Sasuke's eyes slowly faded back to his black ones. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Kurai staring at him as if she had seen something horrible. "What?"

"Sasuke? Your eyes turned back, your back! Thank god, you were starting to worry me, and trust me, that is hard to do."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was so confused, he remembered following her and then…

"You were telling me not to leave…you kept on saying 'Don't leave'…and when I asked who, you said 'You'…And next, you looked at me, your eyes were blood red. What was that all about? Were you even aware?"

"No. I remembered following you and…then I blacked out…" Sasuke then remembered what happened, the things he said. 'Why did…?'

"Well, just don't do that again, it really is weird, especially when you did that. Then again it would be weird if anyone else did that. Well, just try and promise that you will try and not do that again…?" Kurai asked. She then backward crawled back to where she was sitting and plopped down.

"I guess…" Sasuke said. He slowly got to his feet. "Can I sit next to you for awhile?"

"Yes." Kurai then turned around and got out her homework. She then noticed that Sasuke did the same. When he wrote his hand writing was so much better than Naruto's. It looked so neat, whereas Naruto's was messy.

Kurai then got back to doing her homework, but every once and awhile she would stop and ask Sasuke if an answer was correct. And when one was not correct, he would nicely tell her what she had done wrong. 'He is…being so nice. Is he only mean to Naruto? Because Sasuke is explaining to me what I did wrong,' Kurai thought.

"Thanks for your help Sasuke," Kurai said. "I don't know what Naruto meant when he said you do not explain that well."

"I guess. I just get mad at Naruto, because it seems like he is not listening, so I call him an idiot. I try to teach him, but sometimes he gets so annoying. And when you said you actually taught him, I was surprised. But now I am not, because you truly are smart," Sasuke whispered the last part, but Kurai heard.

"Thank you, but you are probably smarter. Or we could all be smart in our own ways." Kurai then stood and grabbed her bag. She looked at the sky, only to see it becoming dark. "Well, I am going home. Good night." Kurai then turned.

"Good night," Sasuke said grabbing his bag and standing up. "You know if you need anything…you know where I live…"

"Thank you…" Kurai then walked to her house. When Kurai got home she threw her bag atop her bed and walked out onto her balcony. When there was a knock at her door she said, "Come in."

Kurai turned around to see the face of her Mother. 'Shit she is pissed!' Her Mother stomped over to her and stopped right in front of Kurai. 'What does she want? And why is she so mad?'

"You little bitch!" Her Mother yelled. When Kurai took a step back, her Mother slapped her. That caused Kurai to lose her balance and flip over the railing.

'Wonderful, killed by my own Mother! Sasuke…' Kurai closed her eyes waiting to feel the ground impact with her back.

Sasuke took a step forward and his mind told him he was going the wrong way. 'Might as well….' He then turned around and followed Kurai. He stood about twenty feet away from her room watching her.

When Kurai turned around and her, what he guessed, Mother stomped up to her. When Kurai's Mother yelled, "You little bitch!" Sasuke knew something was wrong.

Kurai took a step back, her Mother slapped her, Kurai lost her balance. As if his body reacted on it's own, Sasuke charged forward and caught Kurai, bridal style.

Instead of feeling the ground, Kurai felt a strong arm support the middle of her back and an arm under the back of her knees. Kurai slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her.

"Sasuke-" She stopped talking when he looked at her Mother, turned, and ran. Kurai felt safe being in his arms. 'He saved me…' Kurai self-consciously snuggled closer to his body.

Sasuke stopped in front of his house and bent his head to Kurai's ear. He then whispered, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Kurai turned her head, causing the tips of their noses to touch. She had to try so hard to not to kiss Sasuke, and Sasuke was trying to. "Yes…"

Sasuke reluctantly pulled his head away and set Kurai on the ground. He opened his door and waited for Kurai to step in. After she did, he stepped in and locked his door. 'Wait! There is no class tomorrow!'

Then Sasuke thought of something that might take Kurai's mind off what happened. "Do you like to swim?"

"Yes, I love to swim. Why?"

"Follow me." Sasuke then lead Kurai to a room that had a big indoor pool. It had mini waterfalls and a diving board. The length was about 100 feet and the width was about 80 feet.

When Sasuke opened a door and stepped in Kurai followed. She couldn't see anything because Sasuke was in the way, but she heard running water. She gasped as Sasuke stepped aside. "Sasuke…it's beautiful!"

"I am glad you like it." He watched her as she walked to the very edge and stared into the pool. She seemed so relaxed…it made him feel happy.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit…Wait a second…Sasuke turn around." He then turned around and she stripped down to only her under garments. 'Well, it looks like a bathing suit…' She then jumped in.

When Sasuke heard a splash, he just had to turn around. He saw her uniform on the ground, he knew she was either naked or in her underwear. When Kurai surfaced, Sasuke could not help but stare at her beauty.

A few strands of her hair was on her face while the rest floated atop the water. Her bra was black lacy one, that Sasuke thought made her look, even if possible, more sexy. And her underwear was black, but he could not see the design.

"I couldn't wait. Hope you don't mind," Kurai said swimming up towards Sasuke. She rested her hands on the side of the pool and stared at him.

"No, I do not mind at all. Enjoy yourself." When Kurai pouted, he asked, "What is it?"

"I don't like to swim alone, will you join me?"

"Uh, sure…" Sasuke then took off his shirt and pants. He heard Kurai laugh at something, so he looked at her. 'Why is she laughing?'

"Nothing, it's just that you really like navy blue, don't you?"

He saw that she was referring to his boxers. He didn't answer, but jumped in. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kurai's leg. He made his way over and grabbed her ankles, bringing her under.

Kurai sucked in a breath before she was dragged under. She met Sasuke's eyes and just stared at him. Kurai blushed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and they floated up together. When they surfaced she just had to ask, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I could not resist. Besides, I noticed you like to wear black lacy under things."

"So, you got a problem with black lacy under things?" Kurai teased.

"No, you look sexy in them, I like it," Sasuke said in a low sexy teasing voice that made Kurai shiver. He then let go of her body, before he lost control. 'Why do I act like this around her?' Sasuke already excepted the fact that he liked her.

"Hah, yeah right. Anyways I will race you to the end of the pool and back." When Sasuke nodded, Kurai went up to the edge of the pool. She waited for Sasuke to get ready. "Ready? Set! GO!"

Kurai and Sasuke kicked off at the same time, Sasuke taking the lead. Kurai sped up a little to catch up and then pass Sasuke. They kept on going faster, but in the end, it was a tie.

"You swim quite fast." Kurai was slightly panting and so was Sasuke. "I bet you could have beat me though."

"Maybe…" Then again Sasuke was sure they would tie again if they went as fast as they could. "You are pretty damn fast though…"

"Whatever…" Kurai then got onto her back and floated. Sasuke just swam beside her. "You have been probably been wondering why mo Mother did that to me, have you not?"

"Hmm…yes." Sasuke wanted to know why her Mother said and did such a thing. 'What Mother would do that to her child?'

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea why. But I think it has to do with me looking so much like Hikari and how rude I was being to her…I think she finally had enough." Kurai then stopped floating, because they were back at the other end of the pool.

"Hmm…" Sasuke watched as Kurai pulled herself up out of the pool. "I didn't bring towels…"

"That's okay. Oh, and thank you for saving me." Kurai then shivered slightly. 'Damn it is cold out.'

"No problem…" Sasuke then got out of the pool and noticed Kurai was shivering. "Follow me." Sasuke picked up hers and his clothes. He then lead Kurai up to her room.

"Thank you." Kurai grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. 'N-need an n-nice warm s-shower…' Kurai walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She then turned on the warm water and stripped off her wet under garments. She then put her clothes atop the counter, and stepped into the shower.

'Sasuke was acting very different today. I wonder why? I know I like him, but does he feel the same?' Kurai thought as she rinsed out her hair. 'Well, I do not want to be hurt again…'

Kurai pulled on the fluffy black robe that was in the bathroom. She then headed out of the bathroom to do her clothes. After she was done hanging up her clothes to dry, she headed to her bedroom.

She walked inside and went to the bed. She spread across the surface. Before she knew it, she was to tired to move. She then decided to fall asleep. 'Sasuke…' was her last thought before she fell into a light slumber.

* * *

"I saw him!" Mrs. Kurayami yelled to her husband. "How can I ever forget that horrible face!"

"How could you have seen him if he is already dead? Hikari took care of that boy before she died."

"But he had that face, the face of Uchiha, Itachi!"

"Maybe there was another survivor? His little brother?"

"That has to be it! Hah, another Uchiha brat! I think we will have Kurai take care of that one. But first we need to see for sure…"

"You go and do that. I for one, am going to sleep. But if he is a Uchiha, then you have to tell Kurai what she has to do…"

"Yeah, but I think the Uchiha has fallen for her. It will make Kurai's job easier…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, now review! Please. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello, and I am back for another chapter. Well, if you liked the last one, you should like this one also. Actually I think you will love this chapter, even I thought it was one of my better ones. A new character has been added, a fight, and a party! Now read and review. No reviews No updates.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters and so on…Well, now that that is done, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Kurai woke up feeling like she could take on anything. She went and got her school uniform. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She then got dressed and headed down stairs.

When she got down stairs she went to the front door. She looked both ways and saw no sight of Sasuke. She then opened the door and slinked outside.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. 'What is she doing?' He then followed Kurai outside. He saw her disappear into the forest. 'Where is she going?' Sasuke then follower Kurai into the forest.

When he saw her he stopped and hid from sight. 'She is talking to a fox?' Sasuke thought raising an eyebrow.

"Hey sweetie, how have you been?" Kurai paused so the fox could reply. Yes, Kurai can talk to animals.

"I have been doing good. I miss fighting by your side though…" the fox replied.

"Yes, I miss you also. But I have learned that in the school I go to, they allow animals. Would you like to stay with me? Or do you like it here?"

Sasuke just stared at the scene before him. 'She…is talking to a fox…'

"I would love to come and stay with you! Does that mean I can fight by your side again?"

"Yes. I am so very happy!" Kurai then stuck out her arm, so her companion could climb up onto her shoulder. Kurai turned around and noticed she was not alone. "This must be weird for you, is it not Sasuke?"

'Damn…' Sasuke jumped down from his tree landing in front of Kurai. 'That fox is an odd color…' The fox was black with a red patch on it's chest and paws, it's eyes were a red-brown. "Yes…"

"Well, as you probably have noticed I can talk to animals…" Kurai then stroked underneath her companions neck.

"Yeah…" Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Kurai's fox. 'I wonder…'

"Oh, how rude of me! Sasuke this is Yume, Yume this is Sasuke."

"Hello, Yume." Sasuke felt so weird talking to an animal. When Yume nodded, Sasuke took that as a 'hello'.

"Okay, I will explain to you how Yume and me met later. But for a short explanation think as Yume and me like Kiba and his partner." When Sasuke nodded Kurai asked, "Do you allow pets in your house?"

"Uh, yeah…" Sasuke had never had an animal in his house before. 'But Yume is different, Kurai can talk to her…'

"Yes, thank you. Oh, and Yume thanks you also…Oh and she says that you are very nice…" Kurai then grinned, "I think she likes you Sasuke…"

"That's good…" Sasuke then thought, 'Well, I wonder if I can learn to talk to animals…'

"So…I guess I will go and get ready to fight Neji. Hey, Sasuke could you watch Yume while I fight Neji?"

"Sure…And we will both watch you fight Neji."

"Okay. I am going home to get some weapons, come if you want." Kurai then took off running to her house. Kurai heard Sasuke following.

"So, how did you meet this boy?" Yume asked.

"Well…" Kurai jumped over her fence. "…it is a bit of a story, so I will tell you later…" Kurai ran into her weapon shed and grabbed her kunai knifes, a dagger, and a small gourd of sand. She tied her kunai knifes to her right thigh, the dagger into her sash, and the gourd to her waist.

Kurai ran back out. She ran all the way to the training stadium. She stopped in front of the entrance, panting slightly. "You have improved a bit sense last we met…" Yume commented.

Kurai turned towards Sasuke and held out Yume. When Sasuke took Yume and out her on his shoulder, Kurai walked in.

Neji was already standing in the middle of the arena. Sasuke found a good place to stand and watch. Kurai walked up to Neji and said, "Let's start this…"

Neji and Kurai then turned away from each other and took twenty steps away. They both turned at the same time. Neji started off by charging at Kurai.

'Bad idea…' Kurai removed the cork from the gourd and sand came flowing out of it. When Neji tried to kick her, the sand wrapped itself around his whole body. 'I could finish him right now…But where is the fun in that?'

Kurai took out a kunai knife and held it up to Neji's neck. "Gaara…he was able to do this too…" Neji choked out.

"Yes…I win…" The sand then flowed back into Kurai's gourd. Kurai put her Kunai knife and plugged her gourd. 'That was not any fun at all.'

Kurai looked at Neji and asked, "How do you know Gaara?"

"I saw him kill someone using that move…I thought I was done for…" Neji then thought, 'She is pretty and strong…I went to easy on her…'

"I see…" Kurai then turned and walked towards Sasuke. 'Sore loser,' Kurai thought when Neji snuck up behind her and held a kunai to her neck. "What is it?"

"By any chance are you single?" When Neji saw Sasuke's face, it was priceless. Sasuke looked totally pissed. "You are beautiful and strong…I want to make you mine…"

"Are you trying to make Sasuke mad? Or do you really mean this?" Kurai said in a low sexy tone. She felt Neji suppress a shiver. "Well?"

"A little of both…" Neji was confused when he heard her giggle. Then he felt a hand move up towards his hips. He self-consciously pressed his crotch to her ass.

"Well, that should do it…" And it did, Sasuke was super pissed. The next thing Kurai knew was the Knife was gone and she heard Neji gasping for air. She turned around to see Neji being held two feet from the ground, Sasuke's hand around his neck.

"Do not ever touch Kurai like that!" Sasuke tightened his grip. He then released his hold on Neji's neck when he felt Kurai's hand touch his arm. Sasuke turned around and looked into Kurai's eyes.

"Why did you-"

"Maybe, because I care about you!" Sasuke then quickly said, "Forget it!" He then walked past her and out of the stadium. 'Damn it!'

Kurai picked up Yume and headed out after Sasuke. "I knew that boy liked you," Yume stated.

"Not now Yume…" Kurai then caught up to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" Kurai said barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke stopped walking when he heard Kurai's voice. 'She has shown me nothing but friendship and what I do in return is-'

"Thank you. I really needed to hear those words from someone…" Kurai then hugged Sasuke, even though he was not facing her. When she felt him put his hands atop hers, she was happy.

Kurai then reluctantly let go of Sasuke and stepped back. When Sasuke turned around, Kurai looked into his eyes, and smiled. She could tell Sasuke was surprised she smiled. Hell, even her herself was surprised.

'She looks so beautiful when she smiles…I want to make her smile more…' Sasuke then decided to say something. "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Sasuke? Ahh, Sasuke there you are!" Sakura's annoying voice cut in. Inner Sakura, "What the hell is Kurai doing with him!" When Kurai turned and looked at Sakura, Sakura said, "Oh, hello Kurai."

"Hello Sakura…" Kurai said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sasuke I was wondering…" Sasuke saw Sakura blush and he knew this was bad. "If you would come to my Birthday party tonight…you see, because my Birthday is tomorrow, but my parents let me have it until one o'clock in the morning…"

"…No…" was Sasuke's reply.

"But it would be so cool if you could come…Lot's of people are going to be there."

"As long as the whole team can come…"

"Of course they can!" Inner Sakura, "Damn why does Naruto have to come!"

"When does it start?" Kurai asked.

"It starts at nine and ends at one! Well, I have to go tell the others, bye!"

Kurai watched Sakura leave. "We should go tell Naruto…I am sure Sakura will forget…"

"Yes…" Sasuke and Kurai then set off to Naruto's apartment. When they got there Sasuke knocked on the door and said, "Naruto…"

"Go away you bastard!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-" Kurai began, but the door flung open.

"Yes, Kurai what is it?" Naruto asked totally ignoring Sasuke.

"I came to tell you that Sakura is having a party tonight…It starts a nine and ends at one. Are you up to it?"

"Are you going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will be there!" Naruto then winked and closed his door.

"Well, I am going to head to my house, get dressed, and go buy Sakura a gift. Do you want to meet at your place a half hour before the party starts?"

"Eight-Thirty sounds good…see you then." Sasuke and Kurai headed their different ways. Sasuke just on more darker clothes hoping to be able to his in a dark corner, if needed. He then thought of buying a gift for Sakura, but decided it was a waste of time.

* * *

Kurai looked through her closet, looking for that damn dress of hers. "Yes!" She said in success. She then quickly stripped of her uniform and slipped into the dress.

It had a spiked black choker, which had chains leading down her dress. The dress started right above her breasts, revealing some cleavage. The dress had no back until it hit a bit above her butt. It clung tightly to her every shape, but not so tight, so that she could move freely. It stopped just below her knees, and of course the whole dress was black.

"You really have grown…" Yume sounded a bit sad. Kurai walked over to Yume and scratched under her chin.

"Yes I have…" Kurai then slipped on her black sandals. "You want to tag along?" When Yume shook her head no, Kurai said, "Then try to keep out of trouble…"

Kurai then jumped off her balcony and landed silently. She checked her watch and saw it was only 7:30. Kurai then walked to town.

* * *

"Ino, I am so going to get Sasuke tonight," Sakura said. Sakura then grabbed a green dress with pink trimming.

"No, because I am going to wear Sasuke's favorite color," Ino gloated. Ino then grabbed a dark blue dress with navy blue trimming.

Both girls glared at each other and bought their dresses.

* * *

Kurai sighed as she walked up to Sasuke's door. She checked her watch 8:00. 'I will wait outside for thirty minutes…' Kurai then sat down on the front steps. She then looked at all the stars.

Kurai then looked at the little box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had bought Sakura a little stuffed cat and a green hair band. 'I hope she likes them…"

Kurai opened her eyes and turned her head to see Sasuke's beautiful eyes. "You're here early. Why didn't you come in?"

"Because I was thirty minutes early…I did not want to disturb you. So, what did you get Sakura?" Kurai then stood and brushed off her dress.

"I didn't get her anything." When Kurai raised an eyebrow he said, "I think me coming is enough for her."

"Okay, well I think we should go get Naruto." Kurai then took a step forward, before she was suddenly turned to face Sasuke. She smiled when she saw he was slightly blushing. 'I seem to be smiling a lot lately.'

"Yeah, let's go get Naruto…" Sasuke then walked past Kurai. 'What the hell am I doing?' He glanced back at Kurai who was silently following, looking at the sky.

When they arrived at Naruto's it was 8:30. Kurai knocked on his door and said, "Hey, Naruto. You ready?" When the door opened Kurai had to say, the blonde looked good in black. "I take that as a yes?"

Naruto felt himself blush as he saw how beautiful Kurai looked. "Y-yeah, I am ready…" He said silently. 'Why the hell is Sasuke always with her?'

"Okay, Then let's go!" Kurai then turned and lead the way. When they got outside Kurai stopped and turned to the boys. "Does any of you know where Sakura lives?"

"Naruto should." Sasuke then looked to Naruto.

"Yeah, follow me…" Naruto then took the lead. Kurai and Sasuke silently followed. "Well, I think this is the place…"

"Are you sure?" Kurai said sarcastically. They had been following signs that had arrows on them saying: "Sakura's Birthday Party!" or "This way is Sakura's Birthday Party!" And on Sakura's front door there was a sign that said: "Stop right there! The Party is here!"

"Geez I think she tried to hard," Naruto mumbled. Kurai then walked up to the front door and knocked.

Sakura then opened the door and said, "Hello. Oh, Kurai, I see you got me a gift."

"It is from all of us. Sasuke, Naruto, and me." Kurai made sure Sakura heard Naruto's name. Kurai then held out the present for Sakura to take.

"Yes, come in…" Sakura quickly grabbed the present and stepped aside. 'She can be soo creepy…'

Kurai walked in and went straight for the refreshment table. There, she found Kiba, Hinata, and of course Chouji.

"Hey, did you see what Sakura was wearing?" Kiba asked Kurai.

Kurai looked over to Sakura who was drooling over Sasuke. "She looks like a giant flower!"

"To true!" Kiba laughed, patting Kurai on the back.

Kurai then looked at Hinata. "Hello Hinata how have you been?"

"H-hello Kurai. I-I have b-been fine…" Hinata said shyly. 'She is so nice to Naruto…' Hinata blushed as Naruto came up and stood by her.

'Such a cute couple.' Kurai then left a laughing Kiba, and a blushing Hinata. Kurai didn't know what else to do.

"Okay, now that everyone is here the real fun begins!" came Sakura's cheerful voice. Kurai then noticed she was standing on a stage, and speakers were everywhere. "Let's start the Karaoke match!"

'Oh shit!' Kurai thought as Sakura looked at her. 'But I don't-'

"Everyone has to sing once!"

Kurai then silently made her way to the front door. Then Ino stepped in front of the door. "But Kurai, we all want you to go after Sakura and me…" She then smirked evilly.

"I feel so honored…" Kurai said in a bored tone. Kurai turned and noticed that Sakura was already singing something. Kurai could not make out the lyrics, because of Sakura's high pitched voice.

Kurai sighed and walked up to the stage. It was funny, because everyone went quiet. 'Wonderful they are all listening…' She thought sarcastically.

Kurai the cleared her throat and began:

**Simple and Clean**

**By: Utada, Hikaru**

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your Father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple."

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning

It is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

It's a little later on

Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

It's a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

**End**

When Kurai ended by bowing, everyone clapped. She then walked off stage to be met by Sakura. "How the hell do you sing like that? You are…amazing!"

"It is natural, I guess. Thank you…" Kurai then stepped away from Sakura. When her wrist was grabbed and pulled, she knew it was Kiba.

"You were great! A lot better than Sakura and Ino!" He then hugged Kurai and whispered, "Don't worry, I think of you only as a sister…"

When Kurai heard that she said, "Thank you." She then quickly hugged him back and stepped away. "I am going to get something to drink…" Kurai then went to the punch bowl.

It reeked of alcohol, so she went and stood against a wall. She felt someone approach, but she paid them no attention. When she felt the person staring at her, she turned her head to see Naruto's blue eyes.

"Hello Naruto…" Kurai said quietly.

"Kurai you sang wonderfully. And you look beautiful…" Naruto the asked, "Kurai, will you do out with me?"

"I am sorry, but I do not feel the same way…" Kurai then stood up right and walked away. 'Naruto, I am truly sorry…'

Sasuke watched Kurai and Naruto closely. He didn't want Naruto to do anything to Kurai. When he saw Kurai walk away, he could tell Naruto did something. The way Naruto looked at her mad him mad.

Right when Kurai walked past him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled. He accidentally pulled to hard, causing Kurai to knock right into him.

Kurai looked up at Sasuke. "Hello." She then tried to move back, but Sasuke kept hold on her wrists. "I see you got away from Sakura…" Kurai said trying to ignore the fact that it looked like Sasuke and her were hugging.

"What did Naruto say to you?" Sasuke then let go of Kurai's wrists. He was a little sad when she move back. "Well?"

"Nothing…" Kurai then looked down. 'Why do you have to like me like that Naruto?' Kurai was figuring out that she was really falling for Sasuke. 'I can't…'

"You you won't tell me, I will go ask him."

"Okay. He asked me to go out with him. And I told him I don't like him like that…"

"Ahh…If he gets more…complicated, come straight to me." When she nodded, he said, "You probably already heard this, but you're singing is amazing. Does it come naturally?"

"Yes. Actually singing is one of my powers…" When Sasuke gave her a 'how so' face, she continued, "I can stun, make them sleep, or energize a person…just by my singing. A few times I have to ease the pain of a person by singing…"

"Interesting…What time is it?" Kurai showed him her watch and it was only 12:30. "Think we can leave early?"

"Probably not…" Then an idea hit Kurai. "But I think if I tell Ino I feel really sick, she will let me go. And you, need to help me home…" She then winked.

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his right arm around her waist. Kurai then put her left arm around his waist and her right hand upon her stomach.

When they got to the door Ino Said, "You look horrible…"

"Thanks Ino, I feel horrible…" Ino then moved to aside and let Kurai and Sasuke pass. Right when they got up the street Kurai stepped away from Sasuke. "Yay! Finally away!"

Sasuke then smiled, yes smiled. Kurai gasped and pointed at his face. She then smiled back at him. Both of their smiles faded.

"Well, I have to get back to Yume…See you later Sasuke. Oh, and Sasuke you look cute when you smile." Kurai then took off at a quick walk.

When Sasuke watched her leave, something inside him nagged him to follow. So, of course he followed her. At least he had something to do.

* * *

Well, I think this was a very good chapter. And it took me about 4 hours to type. I had to do a few thing in between, like eat and stuff. But other than that, I really liked this chapter. And I hope all of you did too. Anyways, review if you want to see what happens next. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Okay, I am back from the dead, well not really. Well, I am going to start typing after a few words. Just a heads up another character will be added in this chapter. And guess who it is…Well, I am not telling you, you have to read and see who is it. Okay, I am done for the moment, so read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters and so on. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

When Kurai came into sight, she was stopped staring at a figure that was across the street. She was slowly backing away as if she was afraid. Sasuke got a little closer so he could hear them if they were talking.

"You should be dead," Kurai's cold voice broke the silence. When the dark figure steeped into the lamp light, Sasuke was shocked. The person, no woman, looked exactly like Kurai, but she was taller. Her eyes held no emotions, they were empty, but they looked like Kurai's. Her expression was cold, like she could never smile.

"That's a wonderful way to greet your own blood, my dear little Sister," the woman said coldly. She stepped closer to Kurai, but Kurai backed away. "Are you not happy that I live?"

"Don't you dare call me your sister! Mother and Father left me for three years looking for you!" Kurai's voice and eye's held so much hate and anger, that made Sasuke feel a bit scared. "Why don't you just go home and get all of the attention that I never got! Go ahead…see if I care…"

"My dear-"

"Don't call me that! To Mother and Father I am just something that lives with them!"

"Kurai, why do you hate me so? I have been nothing but good to you. I told them not to follow…but they did. It's not my fault-"

"It is your fault…if you had never left, they would no have either! You knew them your whole life…I didn't…They always loved you more! When the village was attacked they took YOU NOT ME!"

Kurai turned her head looking directly at Sasuke. She smiled even as tears spilled from her eyes, her eyes held so much pain. She then turned and ran so fast into the woods, that Sasuke could not keep up.

Kurai stopped in the middle of the forest where nobody could find her. She the leaned against a tree and let her tears fall to the dry ground. She then slid down the tree and hugged her knees to her and rested her head atop them. 'Sasuke…he knows…damn it!'

A few minutes passed and then a whole hour, before she heard foot steps. She lifted her head up to see Sasuke walking towards her. He was panting and looked to tired.

"Was that her? Is that why you ran away?" Sasuke looked so sad.

"Yes, that woman was my sister, Hikari. She was not the reason I ran away…It was you. I didn't want you to see me." Kurai then looked away. She didn't want to see his face.

"Why did you not want me to see you? Damn it, look at me." When she did not look or answer, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He grabbed her jaw and brought her to look at him. When she saw his eyes, she closed hers. "Please…talk to me?"

His voice was so soft and caring she couldn't help but listen to him. She opened her eyes and looked at his. "I didn't want you to see me like this. My parents they told me when they saw me that they were so happy I was alive. They told me that they only had time to take Hikari with them…they left me to die." Kurai's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke gently wiped the tears away as the fell.

"You should have told me…" Sasuke released her jaw and stood up. He then grabbed her wrists, pulling her up and held her to him. Her arms wrapped around his stomach and held his back. He felt her tears dampen his shirt.

"I am so sorry, I should have told you," Kurai said barely above a whisper. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Don't be sorry…" Sasuke tipped his head and took her lips. He was a little surprised, but happy when she kissed back. He reluctantly broke the kiss and asked, "What are you going to do, about everything?"

"I don't know probably lock myself in my room. Unless…no. Well, I should get home, it is way past my bed time." Kurai released her hold on Sasuke, but he did not let go.

"Stay with me tonight…?" Sasuke did not want her to go to a place where it would cause her pain. When she nodded, he let go of her and they walked to his house.

When they got to his house Kurai said, "You know this will the last night, because my parents will they will be back to normal. They might even care about what I do. But thank you for everything."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind your company. To tell the truth, I got lonely living here alone. Whenever you need help, or to get out of your house, I will always be here, okay?" Sasuke unlocked his door and they both walked in.

"Heh, then you might see me a lot." Kurai watched as he locked the door.

"That wouldn't be any trouble for me…You are fun to be around…" Sasuke watched as Kurai walked up the stairs. 'Well, at least she did not mind me kissing her…'

Kurai took a super quick shower and pulled on her robe. She then washed and hung up her dress. While walking to her room she met up with Sasuke. "Hello."

Sasuke did not know what was wrong with himself. He wrapped his arms around Kurai's waist and pulled her to him. He then claimed her lips. Kurai wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 'NO!' her mind screamed.

Kurai then pulled back from the kiss, almost violently. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Kurai was confused she did not know what he was doing. 'He doesn't like me right?' Kurai then decided to ask, "Sasuke you do not like me, do you?"

"Yes, I like you. I like you the moment I saw you. And maybe in time I may even love you…" Sasuke admitted. He knew Kurai was different and it made him attracted to her. He thought it was physical at first, but then he found out that he really liked her.

"Sasuke I like you too, but why me? We have only known each other for a full week. I think it is to soon…" Kurai said trying to explain. She had been hurt to many times and even tried to shield her heart for this type of thing. But when it came to Sasuke, her shield would always give away. "I have been hurt in so many ways, and I-"

"-I won't hurt you, I promise. I know it is to soon, but I have never felt this way, not for anyone, except you. I feel warm inside and very protective of you, when you are around. When you are not around, I feel empty…Please, give me a chance." Sasuke wanted to protect Kurai. He wasn't sure of all these feelings were, but he was willing to find out.

"You promise?" Kurai rested her head upon his chest. She really wanted this to work, but she was scared.

"I promise." Sasuke then looked down at her small frame. 'She is so beautiful.' Sasuke slowly released his hold around her waist, and she released her hold around his neck.

"That's good. Good night Sasuke." Kurai then walked into her room and shut her door. Kurai went to her bed and fell asleep.

Kurai woke up in the middle of the night feeling really cold. 'Blankets…' She moved her hand around the bed feeling for the blankets. 'Where are they?' She then lost her balance and fell off the bed.

"Wonderful…" Kurai murmured crawling around with one of her arms stretched out in front of her. That didn't seem to help, because she banged her head on something like a dresser. "Ouch…" She then backed up and crawled to the left.

Kurai then felt a wall and stood up. "Okay…" She kept her right hand on the wall, and her left hand down by her knees. She then felt a door an opened it. "Cold…" She hoped it was the closet that she could grab blankets from and walk back to her bed. She took a right. She was to tired to think.

When she didn't run into a wall , she knew she had picked the door that went to the hallway. She then stopped when she felt the stairs near, she turned. "Okay, need to get back to my room…" She walked down the hall and back to her room, or so she guessed it was her room. She removed her hand from the wall. She could feel herself walking a bit to the left, but she could not help it. When she suddenly hit something, she fell forward.

Kurai felt someone's lower abdomen underneath her. 'Shit, this must be-'

Sasuke quickly sat up and turned on his light. Sasuke nearly laughed his ass off, because Kurai looked like a deer looking on at a oncoming light. But then he noticed how extremely sexy she looked. Her hair was slightly messed, her eyes now slightly closed, and she was on his bed.

Kurai suddenly cursed to herself. "Sorry…"She tried to get up, but then Sasuke grabbed her wrists and brought her to him. 'So…warm…' Kurai closed her eyes and snuggled up to him.

"Your freezing!" Sasuke then covered Kurai up and held her closer to him. "Is that why you came here?" He asked trying to warm her up.

"No, I woke up and fell out of bed, then banged my head on a dresser…then I accidentally found my way here…" Kurai then clamed down.

"Oh…" Sasuke then reached out and turned off his light. "Good night…"

"Mmmm…" Kurai then feel asleep listening to the strong steady beat of Sasuke's heart.

* * *

"Kurai…come on, you have to get up." Sasuke then slightly shook her. When he heard her groan he said, "Come on get up you lazy girl."

"I am not lazy, just tired." Kurai then opened her eyes. She looked at Sasuke and rolled over. She then got out of bed and stretched. "Do we have school today?"

"No, it is some holiday…or something…"

"Okay, I need to go home and get my clothes, my bag, and Yume, without my Mother finding out. Then there is my Sister, I have to be extra careful. Alright, I am going to my house…But first, can I borrow your smallest pair of clothes you have?"

"Um, sure." Sasuke walked over to his closet and looked. The smallest pair of clothes he had was shorts and T-Shirts from last year. He grabbed those and handed them to Kurai.

"Thanks…" Kurai then walked to the bathroom. She put on the T-Shirt, which was really loose on her. When she put on the shorts, they stopped right in the middle of her calf. The waist was okay, but they would fall off her if she took a few steps.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Sasuke waiting for her. "Do you got a belt?" as if he knew, he held out one. "Thanks." She then slipped on the belt and tightened it. "I will see you later?" Sasuke then nodded.

Kurai then walked downstairs and out of the house. 'This will look weird if anyone knows what Sasuke wears…' She then took off at a quick run to her house. After she jumped her fence, she took extra care in cloaking her presence.

She quickly made her way up to her room. When Yume saw her she shook her head telling her to be quiet. Kurai quietly and quickly stuffed her bag of what she will need. She then grabbed Yume and jumped out of her room.

'That was almost too easy…' Right when Kurai reached the gate, Hikari appeared in front of her. 'Damn it!' Kurai felt Yume tense up, getting ready to fight.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hikari asked. She looked more closely at baby sister. 'She has grown into a beautiful woman…' "Mother is worried about you…"

"Why does she care, your back…That is all that matters…"

"She does not know that I am back yet…Heh, I am waiting for Father to come back, and I want you to be there. In another three days, I will show them that I live." With that Hikari disappeared.

"Whatever, do as you like…" Kurai then jumped the fence and ran the rest of the ways to Sasuke's. She stopped when she saw him. She just turned a corner and nearly ran into him. "Hello."

Sasuke looked at Kurai. "Got enough stuff?"

"Lady Kurai!" Kurai heard someone in a real high pitched voice yell. She ignored it, because she had never met a person with a voice like that.

"Yeah, had to grab what I could-"

"LADY KURAI!" cut in that annoying voice again. Kurai felt her eye twitch slightly.

"I think someone is calling you…" Sasuke looked up slightly. He saw a girl about five foot two inches, about four inches shorter than Kurai, with very dark gray, light black hair, emerald green eyes, waving both her hands back and forth in the air, running straight for Kurai.

Kurai threw her bag to the side. While turning around she said, "But I do not know someone with such an…odd voice." Kurai fully turned to see this girl throw herself onto her. "Huh!" If it was not for Sasuke catching her, she would have fallen.

"Lady Kurai! I finally found you my Lady!" The smaller girl said looking up. Emerald green met dark purple, "Why did you leave without telling me?"

Kurai stared at the girl who was clinging onto her. "Uh…Do I know you?" Kurai had no idea who this girl was. 'Who is she?'

"You don't remember me?" The girl then got off of Kurai. She then waved her pointer finger at Kurai. "No, no, no! You have forgotten me!"

"Umm…" Kurai stood up. "You kind of look familiar…"

"Okay, that's a good start…" She then put two fingers to her lips. "Now, what is my name?" She then removed her fingers and leaned forward.

"Uh…" Kurai kind of remembered seeing this girl. 'I remember meeting her somewhere…I think her name starts with a Y…?'

"Come on…I know you remember."

"Y-" When the girl nodded she continued, "Y- Ya- Yana-." The girl nodded some more. "Yanagi?" Kurai asked.

"Yes, that's it! Bingo!" Yanagi then jumped onto Kurai, hugging her again. "This is great, now what village did I come from?"

"Oh…" Kurai remembered seeing her face at a rarely seen or visited village. 'I got it.' Kurai then asked, "Hidden Cloud Village?"

"Yep, so do you remember me now?"

"Not really…" Kurai then thought, 'I think I met her two years ago when I was out training. Then I came across the village…and Yanagi became my friend. Then one night I left the village…' Kurai then said, "Now I remember you."

"Good! Now why did you leave me!"

"Because…You could not follow me…" 'I wanted to protect you…' "I was training and traveling all over, and you might have gotten hurt…But you followed me anyways, did you not?"

Sasuke looked at both of them and felt a little left out, but wanted to hear about their past together. 'Kurai went to different villages? I wonder which ones?'

"Of course I followed you! You knew I was planning on leaving that village. Once I got word that you left, I went after you. And after two long years of searching finally found you. And I do not plan to leave your side!"

"Great…" Kurai said sarcastically. "What jutsu do you specialize in?"

"Mostly healing and some ninjutsu…I have been training too."

"Weapons?"

"Kunai, Shuriken, staffs, and bells."

Kurai sighed. "Okay, you can stay with me…" Kurai moved back , bumping into Sasuke when Yanagi tried to hug her. 'To damn clingy…'

Yanagi turned her attention to the young man that Kurai bumped into. "Hello, and your name is? And who are you to Lady Kurai?"

"His name is Sasuke, and his relation with me is….Well, I will tell you later." Kurai looked up at Sasuke and he nodded. "Can she stay at your place tonight?"

Sasuke looked at Yanagi. "I suppose…" He then looked back down at Kurai. She nodded and then picked up her bag. Then Kurai led the way back to his house.

* * *

"Yanagi what rank are you?" Kurai asked. She was sitting down on a chair, while Yanagi was laid on the bed. Yanagi's room was right across the hall from Kurai's.

"I am a Chuunin, what are you?" Yanagi said staring at the ceiling.

"I am a Jounin, but I have to say I am a Chuunin. Or else I won't be able to be in Sasuke's team…"

"Who or what is Sasuke to you?"

"I really, really like him. And he likes me, but I cannot let him get to close to me…You remember my past, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I am going to bed. I suggest you go to sleep also. See you tomorrow." Kurai got up.

"Good night, Lady Kurai!"

"Please do not call me lady, is makes me sound like an old hag." Kurai heard Yanagi giggle as she stepped out of the room and closed the door. She then looked to her right seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Will you just give me a chance?" He looked into her eyes. "I really like you and I know your past is horrible…But I want to make it better…I want to protect you from more of that hurt…"

"When I let you farther, deeper into my heart, I will always trust you then…It is just not that time yet…It is just so hard for me to trust…"

Sasuke walked over to her and held her to him. "I will wait until that time comes…I am just like you, it is hard for me to trust also…"

Kurai put her head against his chest. "But I have to tell you a lot more about myself. I will tell you one of them tonight."

"Okay…" Sasuke let go of Kurai and opened the door to his room. He let Kurai walk past, he then walked in and shut the door. He sat on a chair, facing Kurai, who was sitting on his bed.

"You were probably wonder how I was able to use Sharingan, am I right?"

"Yes, I have been questioning that."

"Well, I never really knew how. That is until two days ago. Yume was traveling the villages trying to figure it out. And she found out that my family had a very extremely rare bloodline. Only about every five hundred years, one child in out family is born with the ability to activate that bloodline…"

Kurai paused to see if Sasuke understood that so far. She then continued when he nodded. "And the name of that bloodline is 'The Celestial Blood Line'. Meaning that a person can learn, copy, and use the power of other bloodlines and hard to learn jutsus."

"When she told me that I knew that I was one of the rare few that could activate it. That is how I am able to use Sharingan, and even talk to animals. Hell, I can even talk to plants. I exceed in healing and a lot of ninjutsu. The bloodline also makes me have strong eye sight, sharp hearing, a wonderful sense of smell, and able to hide my own presence with ease."

"I have large amounts of chakra that will probably never run out, I can move extremely fast, without using any of my strength. I can even focus my chakra so that is can be…anything. This time when I was about to fall off a mountain, my chakra formed into the shape of purple wings."

Sasuke was so surprised to hear all this. 'She really is strong…' When Kurai stared at him, he didn't know what to say. "That…is so interesting. Then you are a lot stronger than you let on?"

"Yeah. Someday I want to be the greatest ANBU there will ever be. Other than retaking the Jounin test with you and Naruto, I want to apply to be a ANBU. What do you want to do?"

"If you apply to be a ANBU, then I will too. But Naruto, he is going to become a Hokage."

"A Hokage? Wow, if he ever does become one, he will be our boss…That would be interesting." Kurai nearly laughed at the thought of Naruto being Hokage and Sasuke being his mini slave. She could become one, but it was probably be a lot of work. Taking care of a while village and all.

"It would, wouldn't it? But Naruto would have to train a lot to become our village's Hokage." Sasuke then thought, 'He might just be able to do it though. He did get me back after all.'

"Yeah, he would be a fun and caring leader. The people would love him…And I think he would be happy also…"

"Hey, we have school tomorrow, what is Yanagi going to do? She is not enrolled into our school."

"Oh, she will find something to do. I will leave her a note, and she will be okay. Besides, Yume will look after her."

"How did you meet Yume?"

"That is quite a long, long story…I will tell you a lot more of what I did and where I went when I was younger. But I have to tell you another time. Because I am tired and want to go to sleep. And right here also."

Kurai then laid down fully on top of the Sasuke's bed. Sasuke got up and laid next to her. He put his arm around her and held her small body to him. Then they both said, "Good Night." Both laughed slightly at the odds of them saying the same words at the same time. Sasuke then turned out the light.

'Sasuke, you are really making a spot in my frozen heart. And day by day you are slowly melting the ice. Making me feel things that I have not felt in a long, long time. I may just…' She then became to tired to think and fell asleep.

'Kurai, you are more precious to me than anything I own and think of. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone…I think I may have found my soul mate, my other half…You are making your way deeper into my shadowed heart…You are my beautiful light…' Sasuke then let sleep take him.

* * *

So, how did you all like it? Well, review and tell me what you thought. Thank you all that have already reviewed on my other chapters. I love to know that you think this story is good. It keeps me writing. Well, until next time. Bye. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

I am soooooo sorry. As promised I have update for Chapter Number Nine. I am going to update Chapter ten shortly after this one so all of you can enjoy and not be so mad at me. Not that I hope you are mad at me….? I will stop talking so you and I can get on with the story, but only after I do the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters and I do not plan to own them at anytime during my life. So, please do not get mad at me for using them or making them seem a bit OC, because I am trying my best.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

"Okay, done." Kurai looked over her not to Yanagi. "It mostly tells her to stay out of trouble while I am at school. And if she needs anything Yume will be with her, but only today. That after this day, Yume will be coming to school with me."

Kurai snuck into Yanagi's room and put the note on her bed stand. She then walked out and grabbed her bag from Sasuke. "Okay, then let's get to school," Sasuke said.

Once Sasuke locked his door, they headed to school. When they finished their paper job, both headed back to the class room. Kurai sat down at her desk and Sasuke kneeled down in front of her.

Kurai looked at the door when it opened. A silver haired Jounin stood there, smiling perversely. He then winked at her and left. 'What the hell was that about?'

Kurai looked at Sasuke, who had a puzzled look on his face. She shrugged telling him she did not know. "So, you have been here your whole life? Has anything special happened to you?"

"Well, I would not call it special…But while Naruto, Sakura, and I were taking our Chuunin exam, an evil man, by the name of Orochimaru…He loved to curse people who had potential…While we were taking the exam, he took interest in me, because I could use the Sharingan. He bit me, cursing me, and when ever I used a large amount of chakra or Sharingan, it would cause me pain."

"He told me that he was the only one able to remove the cursed seal. I was young and ended up wanting more the cursed seal removed, and become more powerful. I was blinded by the offer of becoming more powerful…That I ended up betraying everyone."

"Naruto, he was stupid enough to try and stop me…I wanted so badly to get the power to kill my brother, to gain the next level of Sharingan, that I…nearly killed Naruto. And if it was not for the Fox Demon inside of him, he would have died…"

"That day when my Brother slaughter my family, he told me that I didn't hate him enough. That in order to get the level of Sharingan he had, I would have to kill my best friend."

"And I nearly did kill my best friend, Naruto. While Naruto was unconscious, I had left him there, hoping that I had not killed him. I headed to where my enemy said he would be."

"Three years passed and the cursed seal was removed. Then a much stronger Naruto took or more like dragged me back. And I have stayed here, waiting for Itachi to show himself…" Sasuke looked at Kurai.

"Wow, you have been on quite an adventure…Is he still alive, the one who cursed you?"

"Yes, Orochimaru is still alive. Naruto caught both Orochimaru and me off guard. I was trying to kill that bastard, but he had the upper hand. Orochimaru was about to finish me off, but Naruto came and helped out."

"Wow…" The teacher came in, and Sasuke got up, returning to his desk. 'Sasuke has been through a lot of problems also…I need to watch out for this Orochimaru person, he sounds like a S-Class criminal.'

* * *

Kurai let out a sigh of relief as she finished her part of the project. She put her papers into her bag and got up. She grabbed the book she had used for her project and walked up the stairs, to the back of the room. She walked over to one of the books selves. She was in the library trying to get her project done as fast as she could. On the schools campus there was two libraries, one was new and commonly used, and the other was the ones she was at, old and not used at all.

She gasped and dropped the book as she was gripped by her shoulders and pulled. She then felt someone's body press up against her back. She panicked as she felt lips brush over her neck. She tried to get away, but the person wrapped it's arms around her waist.

"Calm down, it's me," Sasuke whispered when she tried to get away. He felt her relax and lean into him. He smiled as she tipped her head to the side, exposing more flesh to him.

"Geez…I thought you were some creepy old man that liked to take advantage of girls in the library…" Kurai opened her mouth and whimper as Sasuke bit down, only slightly.

"Nope…" He then brought his head back and turned her around. He then kissed her, but with meaning. "But I could be…"

"Heh, I know a person when I see him." Kurai looked at Sasuke. "But you should have told me sooner." Kurai moved slightly, telling Sasuke to let go. When he did she turned and picked up the book.

Kurai then walked over to the row she need and put the book back. She then walked back to the row Sasuke had attacked her, she motioned for him to follow her, and she went back to the table she was sitting at.

Kurai then grabbed her bag and went outside, Sasuke following, but was tempted to go back inside when her saw Sakura. Sakura skipped over up to Sasuke and then looked at Kurai.

"Kurai? What is that on your neck?" Sakura leaned over in Kurai's direction. "It that a hickey?" She examined the slightly red and purple flesh on Kurai's neck.

"Huh?" Kurai held her hands up to her neck. She glanced at Sasuke, then back to Sakura. "It might just be a bug bite or something…" When Sakura looked away and at Sasuke, Kurai hoped she would buy into her excuse.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered out. When Sasuke raised and eyebrow, she continued, "Um…as you already know, I-I r-really l-like y-you…A-and I was w-wondering of you w-would go out with m-me?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura. 'She will never give up, will she?' He then gave a stern, loud, "No." He then looked at Kurai and then walked away.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. She then looked at Kurai, who had removed her hands from around her neck. 'The hickey mark is really new…like a few minutes ago…And Sasuke was with her…Did he, did they…?' Sakura started to wonder, but decided to another time.

Kurai looked at Sakura and nodded a good bye, before she walked after Sasuke. When she caught up she had to ask, "Why don't you go out with her, cheat on her, and then wait for her to break up with you?"

Sasuke stopped and faced Kurai. "No, but that does sound like a good idea. But I would be cheating on your case, and I do not want to do that."

Kurai stopped and looked into his eyes. "Hey, at least she would leave you alone. And if it will make you happy, you have my permission to date Sakura."

Sasuke thought for a bit and came to a conclusion. "Okay, but I want you to know that you will always be my favorite." When she smiled, he kissed her. He them murmured, "But she will not like you after this."

"That's okay. Besides, I really do not like her. She is really annoying and I don't like the way she looks at you." Kurai then noticed she was jealous of Sakura for knowing Sasuke for so long. 'I wish I knew him longer…'

"Then I will ask her out tomorrow. And during that trip, I want to make sure she finds out. This will only last about a week to about two weeks. And during that time, kissing is not allowed…I don't want to."

"Good." When Sasuke smiled slightly she continued, "If I know Sakura as well as one might at this point, she will do a little touching…But make sure she does not get, well slut like. I will kick her little butt if she does. And if she does attempt to kiss you…tell her it is to soon, that should work."

"That is a good idea…I will tell you if she gets a little to touchy. Then it will start tomorrow and I want our relationship to be known on the trip. Can it?"

"Yes, by then I should be more than ready. And I hope when Naruto finds out , he will stop. I don't think of him that way…I think of him a brother." Kurai then looked past Sasuke, seeing something move. She saw Naruto bouncing towards them.

"Hello Kurai," Naruto greeted when he got close enough. When Sasuke turned around, Naruto just glared at him.

Kurai inwardly sighed. "Hello Naruto. Do you need to ask me a question?"

"Yeah, you know the project? When is it due?"

Kurai quickly turned around, hoping Sakura was still around. 'Yes…' She looked back at Naruto. "The project is due tomorrow. We should meet at Sasuke's place this evening, and put it all together. Hold on, I am going to tell Sakura." She the turned and headed back to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Kurai. "What is it?"

"The project is due tomorrow…So, we should meet at Sasuke's house to finish it. Um, how does four ten sound?" Kurai didn't want to waste any of her time talking to Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura glared at Kurai once she turned around. 'Why does Sasuke like you better than me?'

Kurai went back to Sasuke and Naruto, whom seemed to be having a glaring contest. "Well, I decided a time to meet. It will be at four ten. I plan to be there, so bring everything you have done and we will put it together, okay?"

"Okay, I will be there." Naruto broke his gaze with Sasuke, by turning away and walking.

"Did you say anything to Naruto?" Kurai raised an eyebrow. She looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I just told him to leave you alone," Sasuke answered. "So, everyone is coming to my place at four?"

"Yes. And it would be a perfect time to ask her out. I will introduce Naruto to Yanagi or something, leaving you two alone. Sound good?" Kurai then grinned.

"Sometimes you can be so evil, but so right…" Sasuke then grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers. "We only got thirty minutes until they come."

Sakura watched in horror as she saw Sasuke grab Kurai's hand. She nearly yelled when they laced their fingers together. She stood there glued to the spot, and watched them leave. 'WHAT IS GOING ON?'

* * *

When Kurai heard three knocks sound at the door, she got up. All of her report papers were scattered across Sasuke's living room table. She opened the door to see a blonde boy and an pink haired girl staring at her. They were staring at the shirt she was wearing, which was Sasuke's.

"Uh, I got my other shirt dirty. Thus…." She pointed to the shirt she was wearing. Both nodded and she stepped aside. She closed the door when both of them were inside.

Sasuke walked down the stairs to see his two team members and a ex-member, sitting on the floor. They were discussing on how and what order the report should be in. He cleared his throat, announcing his arrival, though he could tell that Kurai had already known he was there.

Sakura smiled at him, Naruto glared, and Kurai stared at him. "Well, we have figured out to put what where. We should all be done in about ten to fifteen minutes," Kurai said in a bored tone.

Sasuke nodded and sat by Sakura. He was slowly going to let Sakura get all excited. It will make it a lot easier for him. He could feel her gaze upon him, and he nearly scoffed. 'This will be easy…'

After they were done, Kurai stood up. "Naruto can you come with me for a second…" She waited for Naruto to get up. She then went into the kitchen. When Naruto stared at her, she grinned.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura. When he saw he blush he took the opportunity to say something, "Sakura, I have been thinking…What I said today was cruel, and I want to make it up to you. Sakura, will you go out with me?"

"YES!" Sakura smiled, 'I knew he would come around. Maybe he does not like Kurai like I thought!'

"That's a relief…" Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh. 'This is going to be fun…'

"Naruto…I like you a lot, but not like that. I think of you as if you were my Brother," Kurai spoke. She was trying to get Naruto to understand her feelings.

"I see…You like Sasuke, just like every girl…" Naruto felt so sad, but not crushed. After all he was getting use to losing to Sasuke. Kyuubi then spoke up _'Maybe you never really liked her like that kit. Maybe you care for her in another way…A Sister maybe?'_ 'Quiet!' _'It may be true, think about it kit…'_

"Okay, so what if I like Sasuke. But I do not lust after him like all the other whores. Fuck Naruto, why don't you call me a slut, or maybe even a whore for that matter?" Kurai was not getting mad, she was just trying to get her point across.

Naruto was a little taken aback by what Kurai had said. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that…I am sorry…It is just I am getting use to losing to Sasuke…So it is hard for me…" Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Naruto…" Kurai walked over to him. She tilted her head and leaned forward. Naruto was about a whole head taller than her, along with Sasuke. Though Sasuke was still taller than Naruto. She looked into his eyes. "I know you did not mean for it to come out that way…It is okay."

Naruto smiled, he knew then that he could learn to like Kurai as a Sister, for her sake. _'She is a very sweet girl'_ Kyuubi stated. 'Yeah, she is really nice…I want her to be happy. I just hope Sasuke does not hurt her…' Naruto replied.

"Okay…I feel a lot better now that I have said that. I am going to tell Sakura that I will see her tomorrow…" Kurai went into the living room. She then knew that Sasuke had asked, because Sakura was really cheerful.

Sasuke looked at Kurai and nodded slightly. He looked back to Sakura. "You should get home. I will hold onto the project an bring it tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, good night Sasuke. See you tomorrow Kurai. Bye Naruto." Sakura then stood and walked to the front door.

"Good bye Kurai." Naruto then also walked over to the front door. He opened it and stepped out. He closed it once Sakura was out.

Kurai stood, waiting for something to happen. After about five minutes, she decided to do something. She walked upstairs into Yanagi's room. She stared at what Yanagi was doing, or more like making.

Yanagi was holding up a Summer Kimono as if looking for flaws. It was black and purple with what looked like little foxes on it. She then looked up and smiled. "Hello, Lady Kurai. How was your day?"

"It was fine…Did you make that?" Kurai asked pointing at the kimono.

"Oh, this?" Yanagi looked at the kimono. "Yes I made it…"

"It is…very nice."

Yanagi looked at Kurai. "You like it? Do you want it?" She smiled when Kurai nodded. "You will look so beautiful in it my Lady. I was making this for you by the way."

"I was wondering…Would you like to stay home like this or would you like to come to school with me?"

"I would like to stay."

"Okay, that was all I needed to know. In another two days you will be moved to be staying at my house. And…thank you for the kimono." Kurai nodded her head in appreciation, leaving the room.

Kurai went to her room. When she walked in, her bed was all nice and made. She smiled slightly as she spotted Yume curled up into a ball a top her pillow. 'How cute…' Kurai walked over to her bed. She took off Sasuke's shirt.

She then heard the door close and she turned around. She saw Sasuke staring at her with a slight blush on his face and she clutched his shirt to her exposed flesh. "Umm…yes?" Kurai decided to ask.

"You are very beautiful…" Sasuke murmured looking over to Yume, who seemed to stir. He looked back at Kurai, who was holding out his shirt. "That's not what I came for…I wanted to show you something…"

Kurai nodded and quickly put back on his shirt. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"I wanted to show you…where my parents died…It is about time that I pay them a visit. Will you come with me? I think they would want to see the girl I have chosen…"

"Yes, of course."

Sasuke walked over to Kurai and grabbed her hand. Kurai weaved her fingers with his. He then lead her out of his house and to one of the many that were in the compound he lived in. There were many houses, his being the biggest, but it seemed as if it was a tiny villa that all of his relatives use to live in. Once they entered a build she looked around, the walls were dusty, along with everything else.

At the end of the hall she saw blood all over the wall, but it was not really there. She looked down and saw bloody foot prints. "Sasuke…Did your parents or family die…around here?" She asked pointing to the end of the hall.

"Yes…Many of my relatives were slaughtered all around this compound…But my parents met their end in a room up ahead." Sasuke thought that she might be able to sense it. There was no way that she could see the blood that use to be there. The bloody foot prints leading towards the room that held the pool of blood.

"Oh…" Kurai widened her eyes as she heard a scream of horror and betrayal sound from down the hall, but it was not real. They went to the end of the hall, pass the blood splattered walls. Sasuke opened two doors and they stepped in. In the middle of the room Kurai saw two dead bodies, that were no longer there. Blood pooling around their bodies and fanning outward.

Sasuke's Mother was beautiful, she had long raven black hair. She had the same eyes that Sasuke had, he had probably gotten them from her. She saw the Father's face, he was quite handsome, with short brown hair. The Mother and Father were together, the Dad atop the Mom as if she was trying to protect her from what had already been done.

Bloody prints were scattered and drug across the wall. The Mother, she had fear and sadness in her eyes. The Father, he had what looked like hate in his. Tears fell from the Mother's dead eye. The last tear escaped, landing and mixing with her blood.

The smell of death was strong even after all the years that must have passed. Kurai let go of Sasuke's hand and leaned against the wall, she felt so sick. Though blood was not there, she could sense and smell it. She closed her eyes, but she felt everything.

"Kurai?" Sasuke asked. But she did not respond she just stared at the place where he as a young child stood crying, yelling at his brother wondering why he would do such a thing. He looked away from the image of his dead parents, still fresh within his mind. "Can you smell the blood?"

"Yes, and somehow I can see everything. Their dead bodies…" She pointed to the frightened parents. "The foot prints, hand prints, made of all the blood. The sadness and fear hidden deep within your Mother's eyes…everything. I even heard her scream…"

Sasuke stared at Kurai. 'She can see it? But how…is it even possible?'

Kurai opened her eyes again, this time to see two figures standing, both of them standing of opposite sides of the bodies. One looked like a younger Sasuke, about the age of seven. And who she guessed was his Brother, about the age of thirteen, stood in the shadows.

Little Sasuke had tears filling his eyes as he spotted his parents, his Brother watching him. His Brother stepped out into the moon light. "Brother! Brother, Father and Mother are…Why? Why…" The kid looked up. "Who did this?" The older one threw a shuriken to silence the other. "Brother, what are you…What are you doing Brother?"

"Foolish little Brother." The younger looked at the older in surprise. Itachi opened his eyes, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" The little boy then seemed to go into a trance of horror.

"Stop! Brother Stop! Brother! Don't show me this! Why…Why did you do this Brother? No…No…Mister, Auntie…Father, Mother…Don't Brother! Don't do that to Father and Mother!" The boy the whole time murmured and scream out in pain. He held his head in agony. He then fell to the ground crying. His Brother's eyes returned to normal color of black, breaking the trance.

Little Sasuke collapsed to the ground, drooling, not being able to control what he had probably just seen. "Why…Why did you…" The boy managed to say.

"To see what I was capable of," answered the older.

"What were you capable of? That was it? You killed everyone for that reason?" The other asked.

"It is important," the elder replied heartlessly. The younger one slowly got to his feet.

"What the hell…" Younger charged blindly at the older. "Don't screw around!" He screamed. He was then punched in the stomach, stopped in his tracks, falling to the ground. The boy looked at his dead Father, new tears filling his eyes, escaping freely. The brother stepped closer. 'I'm Scared,' Kurai heard his thoughts clearly. The boy got up and made to escape. 'I'm Scared.' He ran out of the door screaming.

Kurai saw the boy in her mind running down the street, filled with his relative's bodies. Tears streaming down his cheeks, running away from his fears. "Don't kill me!" He yells. The Brother then steps in the way of the boy. The younger stops, panting, staring at his family's killer. "Don't kill me…"

"You are not even worth killing. Foolish little Brother…If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me…And survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life." Kurai then lost sight in what happened next.

A tear rolled down her cheek, as all the images faded away. She looked at Sasuke, who wiped the tear. "You have been through so much pain…" She then hugged him. 'And I want to heal your wounds as best I can.'

Sasuke embraced Kurai back. "And so have you…"

Kurai looked up at Sasuke. "Your Brother is a asshole, no wonder you want to kill him…"

"You were able to see what he did?"

"Not to your parents, but what he said and did to you…" Kurai remembered the Brother's eyes. They were a higher level of Sharingan.

"Oh, you mean the living in an unsightly way?" Kurai nodded. "Yeah…that's why I have survived through the hardest things. And nearly killed Naruto for my quest of power."

"I see…but you didn't kill Naruto, you let him live. I think you will find the way, without needing to kill." He nodded. He walked up to an alter that was were his parents bodies were. He kneeled down in front of it.

Kurai walked back behind Sasuke, seeing there was a picture. It was a photo of a young Sasuke, his brother, Mother, and Father. His parents stood at Itachi both of his sides, and Sasuke was in front of Itachi. Itachi's hands rested upon Sasuke's shoulders.

"Mother, Father? This is Kurai, she is the one I want, and I hope you protect her. I am very close to getting revenge on the one who killed you. I am sorry, you will have to wait."

"I am sure, no, it is a fact that your sweet parents will not give Kurai anything," a cold voice filled the room. Kurai and Sasuke turned to looked at the person. "And both of you will find out why."

When Hikari walked out of the room, Kurai ran after her. Kurai looked everywhere, but once she ran out of the room, Hikari was nowhere to be found. 'What did she mean?'

Sasuke walked up to her, "She…what did she mean?" Kurai shrugged and Sasuke nodded. "Well, it has gotten late. Let's head back to my house."

Kurai looked back to the murder scene, no longer seeing anything. Kurai followed Sasuke, not wanting to get lot in the mini villa. She ran up the stairs once they got back into the familiar house.

She waited for Sasuke. "Why do you think your Sister came here?"

"I don't know. But…what I want to find out it what she meant. I don't think that your parents have a reason to dislike me…Maybe it's my family?"

"The only person that would know who are enemies were, is my Brother. But is seems to me that we have a better chance in asking your Sister."

"Yes, I guess you are right." Kurai then remembered something. "If we did do good on the project, when should the trip take place?"

"If all goes well, I think they said in about four days from now."

"Cool, I cannot wait. I have heard it is wonderful and peaceful place. It is about time that we get a break."

"Yes."

"Hey! It is true that you two will be leaving in four days?" Yanagi asked walking out of her room.

"Yes," Kurai answered. "Why, what is the problem? I told you about this remember?"

"Right…" She then started to tap her foot as if annoyed.

"Umm…is there something else you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering how long will you be gone for?"

"A week," Sasuke answered.

"Right…well, good night." Yanagi walked back into her room.

"Well, I am going to bed. I will see you tomorrow morning. Good night Sasuke." Kurai walked into her room and went to bed.

* * *

There I updated. Are you all happy? Well, I am going to work on the Tenth chapter tomorrow. And it should be up in a few days. I love you all and thank for reviewing. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello, did you all miss me? I hope not, but if you did that is good too. Just as promised I am putting up chapter ten shortly after I put up nine. Are you all happy that I kept my promise? I hope so. Now I am going to stop talk after I do the disclaimer so you can get onto the story. (Does anyone really read this anyways?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Naruto characters and I do not plan to. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

After getting dressed, Kurai hurried downstairs and put the project into her bag. Sasuke came walking downstairs all ready to go. They walked to school in silence, 'Something is wrong with Sasuke. I wonder what?'

Kurai threw her bag on her desk and walked up to Sasuke. He was staring out the window, as in deep thought. "Um, hey! Are you alright?"

When Sasuke heard her voice, he turned to look at her. "Hm, yeah. I am okay." Kurai frowned. She knew something was wrong. "It is just that I am dating Sakura now…It seems so weird. I always thought I would never do such a thing to betray her…"

"You…Do you want to back down from the plan?" Kurai suddenly felt a mixture of concern and worry. She was worried that Sasuke would want to stay with the one he knew the longest. Then her worry turned to sadness.

Sasuke spotted the look on Kurai's face. "No, its just that…Well, it feels like I am betraying you. Even if you gave me the okay, it feels wrong. I want to be with you and only you." He then moved over to her and tipped her head up. "Don't think, even for a second, that I do not like you."

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away and smiled. Kurai returned his smile and hugged him, Sasuke returning the embrace.

"Well, well, well…You two seem to be getting a little too cozy," a male voice said. Both Sasuke and Kurai unlatched and turned towards the voice.

"Kakashi…"Kurai muttered.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

"I wanted to see how the new team member was doing." Kakashi smirked perversely. "But I can see you are taking good care of her Sasuke."

Kurai felt herself blush. 'How long has he been there?' Kurai hoped that he had not been there to see the display of affection Sasuke had shown. 'Damn it! I let my guard down!' Kurai thought, silently scolding herself.

"I will be going now." Kakashi left the room. Kurai heard him giggle right before he closed the door. Kurai sighed, sometimes it was really scary what Kakashi says.

"He is such a pervert…" Kurai said. She turned and looked at Sasuke. "But he is very right, you are taking good care of me." She saw pink taint Sasuke's cheeks.

"Really?" Sasuke felt embarrassed so he turned and looked out the window. "Sakura is here…" He stared at the pink haired girl that was waving at him. He looked away pretending he never saw her.

Kurai giggled, "She must be sooooooo happy!" She squealed and jumped up and down. She was trying her best imitation a Sakura. She saw Sasuke smiled at her little show. "OH SASUKE!" She walked up to him and tried to hug him.

Sasuke decided to play along and side stepped 'Sakura's' attack. "But…it is too soon…" he murmured. He saw Kurai pout and then grin.

"That was great!" They both then looked to the person that had entered the room. "Good Morning Sakura." Kurai greeted in her normal emotionless voice.

"Good Morning Kurai. Hello Sasuke," Sakura cheerfully chirped. She walked over to Sasuke, or more like bounced. She tried to hug him, but Sasuke side stepped her, just like he did with Kurai a few seconds ago.

"Not here…" Sasuke murmured in fake embarrassment. She smiled, probably thinking he was shy. He looked at Kurai who was trying to hide her amusement. She then walked to her desk and sat down.

* * *

Kurai sat down under a tree, Sasuke jumping down in front of her a few minutes later. He seemed a bit tense, looking all around. He finally sighed and sat down next to her. "She won't stop following me!" he breathed. He heard Kurai try to suppress a laugh. "It is not funny. Even when I think I have lost her, she finds me. I don't know how long I can keep this up. And it has only been a day!"

Kurai looked up her book that she had been reading, turning her full attention to Sasuke. "Can you last…at least five days?"

"I can hold out a maximum of three days…After that I don't want to even be around her."

"Okay, but that will be the first day of the trip. Are you sure you cannot hold out any longer than that? Another two days?"

Sasuke leaned towards her, their breaths mixing. "No, I want to be with you, to be able to kiss you freely…" he purred out. Kurai shivered just at the sound of his voice. But what he said made her feel pretty and wanted.

"I understand…" The bell rang and both of them got up, leaving to their next class.

* * *

Kurai walked up to their teacher and handed in their report. When the teacher held up his hand to stop her, she stood there. He flipped through the pages, skimming over them briefly. "Your group did a good job…" He looked up at Kurai.

"Thank you sensei."

"I can tell that all of you really want to go on the trip that I promised to take you on if you did well." Kurai nodded, noticing that the whole class had gone silent. She could feel all of their eyes upon her and she knew why. From what she had heard this teacher never really talk to students. He would give them the instructions on what they had to do after that he would not even talk to anyone, not even to help. "Would your group like to go?" He continued on.

Kurai thought it was a weird question for him to ask. "Yes, sensei. I do want our group to go," she answered. He stared at her and then nodded. She walked back to her desk when he waved her away.

"What was that about?" Naruto murmured to Kurai when she sat down.

"I do not know…"

* * *

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kurai heard Sakura yell. Kurai saw Sasuke's normal face be replaced with a panicked one before he jumped into the nearby tree. Sakura then came into sight a second later, looking all around. She spotted Kurai and ran over. "Have you seen 'my' boyfriend?"

Kurai was unfazed by what Sakura had just said. "I don't know." Kurai felt herself glaring at Sakura in dislike. 'She has been probably been saying this to all the girls that like Sasuke…'

"Oh, okay." Sakura slowly backed away. Kurai walked past her. 'What is her problem! It is probably because I am Sasuke's girlfriend! Heh, now she knows to stay away from him.'

Kurai continued to walk until she felt she was a safe distance away from Sakura. "Can you believe her? By now I would not be surprised if the whole school knows!" She turned and looked at Sasuke, who had just landed next to her.

"Hm…if you think about it, it will be more of a profit for us. Sakura is just making me want to dump her more sooner." He could feel Kurai getting mad at Sakura's boldness in telling everyone.

Kurai gasped and opened her bag, setting it on the ground. Sasuke watched as she reached in and pulled out a black fluff ball. She set it on the ground. "Sorry, I kinda forgot about you…" The ball then uncurled into Yume.

"Well, I know why. Your life is very stressful," Yume observed.

"Thank you for understanding." Yume climbed onto Kurai's shoulder, sitting there. Kurai closed her bag, putting it on her back and stood up.

"This may sound stupid, but is there any way that I can learn how it talk to animals?" Sasuke finally asked.

Kurai looked up wondering if there was a way. "I think there is…" Kurai looked at Sasuke. "I am able to understand Yume because of two reasons. One is because of my power and two because Yume wants to be heard by me. Yume understands what you say Sasuke, but you need to understand what she says. But you will only be able to do that if she wants you to hear her."

Sasuke looked to Yume. "I see…" He looked back to Kurai. "So, it really depends on both the human and the animals will to speak to one another?"

"In a way yes." The bell rang, all of them returning to class.

* * *

"SASUKE! There you are!" Sakura pounced and clung to Sasuke. "Let's go get a snack, now that school is over."

'Sorry to abandon you, but…' Kurai turned around to look at the sad couple. "Well, I am going home. I will not be a the 'park' of you go there." Sasuke slowly nodded, understanding what she had just said. Kurai waved good bye and ran off to Sasuke's house.

When she got there, Yanagi opened the door for her. "Are we leaving?" Yanagi asked. Kurai nodded running up stairs to pack up her stuff. She wrote a note to Sasuke putting it on his bed stand as she got ready to leave the house.

"Yanagi are you ready?" Kurai yelled.

"Yes." She can running downstairs with a little suitcase. Kurai nodded and they both walked out of the house.

After they got over the fence guarding her house Kurai could sense that her Father was back. 'Damn it!' Both of them silently made their way across the yard to her balcony. Kurai looked to Yume who nodded that all was clear. Kurai grabbed Yanagi around the waist and jumped up to her room.

"Yanagi, you will be staying in my room for a while. I will get you your own room as soon as my Sister comes back."

"Isn't your Sister dead?"

"No, she is alive. She is going to show my parents that she lives tomorrow…"Kurai whipped around when there was a knock at her door. Yanagi quickly his herself in the closet just as the door opened.

Kurai stared at her Mother's eyes as they looked at hers. Then they turned their attention to Yume. "I have not seen you in a long time Yume," her Mother said coldly. Yume just stared at her.

"What is it that you want Mother?" Kurai finally asked.

"I have been wanting to ask you a question."

"Okay…" Kurai had a bad feeling about this.

"The young man that saved you the other day when you fell off the balcony, what is his name?"

"Don't tell her!" Yume yelled suddenly. Kurai looked at Yume wondering why she had done that.

"Stay out of this Yume!" Kurai's Mother raised her voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurai asked.

"I want to know, the name of the man that saved my daughter."

"She lies! GET OUT!" Yume yelled again. She got into a fighting stance, her fur now standing on end. The elder woman looked at her.

"Is this how you treat your master?"

"You are not my master…Kurai is!" Yume growled out.

"Daughter, I expect an answer…" With a last look at Kurai she left. Yume clamed herself down as Kurai sat on the bed. Yanagi came out of her hiding spot, going out onto the balcony.

"Yume? Why did you not want me to tell Mother his name?" Kurai asked, scooting closer to Yume.

"I cannot tell you just yet. But never tell her his full name."

"Does it have something to do with our family's past together?"

"Yes, but that is all I am allowed to say. Kurai, you do not know anything about your family. Nothing about what they do or did and I think it is best left that way."

"About what my Mother said, she was your master?"

"Yes, I was young and your Mother was a very nice girl. It was weird, because though she did not have the power you have, she was able to understand me. We became partners just like you and me, but once she became a Mother she told me to look after Hikari." Yume knew she should have told Kurai sooner.

"As a school student Hikari was wonderful. She had become a Jounin at the age of thirteen just like another student. The other student was a young boy by the name of Uchiha, Itachi. Your Sister and you are alike in many ways. You became a Jounin at the age of thirteen and just like Hikari you have fallen for a Uchiha."

"Hikari liked Itachi?" Kurai asked in disbelief.

"He may have been the one to slaughter his whole clan later in life, but he was a very nice boy. Yours reminds me of him. After a long while Hikari fell in love with him. Even after he slaughter his whole clan, she still loved him. And Itachi had feelings for her in return, but-"

"That is quite enough Yume. If you don't watch it, you might just tell her everything about what our family does…" Both turned to look at Hikari.

"But she had the right to know…"

"Yes, you are right. But I do not think she will like it one bit the moment you tell her. Do you remember how I took the wonderful news when Mother and Father told me?"

"Yes. You tried to follow the orders, even when you…" Yume trailed off.

"I suggest only telling her how you came to become her mentor, nothing else. I will tell her when the time comes."

Kurai was getting annoyed about how they could talk about her like she was not even in the room. "What are you talking about? You know, I am old enough to understand."

"Of course you are my dear Sister. But we don't want you to understand, just yet." Hikari then disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Kurai wanted answers.

"I can't tell you exactly, but let me put it this way. Hikari will tell you what your family does. But when your parents told her, she became…well unstable. That is part of the reason why she left so many years ago. And after she had completed the family's job she told me to look after you. I don't expect you to understand, but Hikari is coming back to protect you."

Kurai stared at Yume feeling completely lost. "Hmm…So, Hikari is not coming back to get attention from our parents?"

"No. Actually Hikari hates her whole family, except you."

"Why me?"

"I guess she feels that you are just like her. Hikari also activated the rare bloodline. Making you very special, because she was the only one that was suppose to be the only on within that century."

"Okay…I am going to go for a walk." Kurai stood up and walked over to Yanagi.

"That was your Sister?" Yanagi asked referring to the older woman that had left a few minutes ago.

"Yes, that was her." Kurai jumped off the balcony She then started to walk around the yard. 'Okay…it has something to do between my family and the Uchiha's. First off, Hikari told Sasuke and me that his parents would never give their blessings to me. Second, Yume got really mad when my Mother asked for Sasuke's name. Hikari loved Itachi, but became 'unstable' when our parents told her something…and not Hikari is coming back, showing Mother and Father she is not dead, to protect me. And I am guessing she hates the family for telling her what they told her…What does it all mean?'

Kurai turned the corner, running into someone. She jumped back and looked at the person. Kurai was staring directly at her Father's dark blue eyes. "Nice day, isn't it?"

He spoke softly. Kurai could not remember the last time she had heard her Father's voice, but she had always liked it.

"Yes, it is a nice day." She continued to stare at his eyes, even if they were looking to the sky. She had and always will have a certain amount of respect for her Father. His eyes the met hers.

"I…I want you to know that I was aware of how badly I have treated you over these years. When I should have been treating you as a daughter, I have only made it seem as if you were some unwanted house guest. And it may not seem like it, but I do care about you."

Kurai felt her heart throb. "Father-"

"You are and forever will be my beautiful daughter."

"Then…say my name," Kurai whispered. She wanted him to know that he was talking to her not Hikari.

"My dear beautiful daughter Kurai." He gazed down at the small girl he had ignored for so many years. She suddenly looked away and bowed.

"Thank you…" Kurai then turned and ran away from her Father. Kurai didn't know why, but she started to cry. She found herself at the park, standing beside Sasuke. She wiped away her tears as he turned around to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked getting up. Kurai looked at him. "Why were you crying?"

* * *

"All that happened when you got home?" Sasuke asked. Kurai had just told him everything. "And your Sister loved…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, amazing what I learn in one day. But it did surprise me to hear that Hikari loved Itachi and him feeling the same." Kurai looked up to the clouds. "So, why were you here?"

"I had a feeling that you would come here sometime, so I decided to wait for you."

**Flash Back**

Sasuke walked into his room to spot a note folded neatly on his bed stand. He walked over and picked it up. It read:

Hey,

I know you are wondering just like I am, so I am going to ask my Sister what she meant about your parents not giving me anything. If I cannot find her, then I just know that Yume will know something. And who knows maybe Hikari will show up…Well, if you ever need me I will be there for you and do not be afraid to tell me anything!

Love you,

Kurai

Sasuke folded the note back up and placed it in a drawer. He knew something was going to wrong so he decided to head to the park. He knew that Kurai would be there sometime today.

**End Flash Back**

"I see how you are…Hey, do you think Hikari and Itachi are…?" Kurai trailed off. 'It was a stupid question anyways…'

"Are what?"

"Never mind. It would be a stupid question."

"Okay…"

Both of them looked up to see Kakashi walking towards them. He looked at Kurai, "We need you to come to the schools band room."

"Who is we? And what do you need me for?" Kurai asked.

"You will see once you get there…" Kakashi then disappeared. Kurai got up and looked to Sasuke.

"I guess I will see you later." She left, going to the place that Kakashi instructed. When she got there, she saw a lot of students holding instruments. She only noticed a few of them. Hinata was holding a flute, Ino was at a piano, and she saw there was an empty spot where the violin was. There were a lot of people, but she did not know then. She walked into the room.

Iruka turned and looked at the new comer. 'One of Kakashi's kids…' He walked over to her. "Do you know why you are here?" Kurai shook her head. "For the trip we are going on, we want a band to play for one of the nights. Can you play violin?"

"Yes I can play one. Along with the flute and the piano. Why you want me to play in the band?" Iruka nodded. "What about the vocals?"

"Well…" Iruka never really thought about that. "I was thinking that we could play three instrumental songs and then…"

"I can sing if you want to do a song with vocals…"

"Yeah, Kurai is a great singer. Right Hinata?" Ino cut in.

"Yes," Hinata agreed.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan." Iruka knew right away that this Kurai girl was a bright one. After all she was the one that dared Kakashi to ask him out and Iruka has been happy with Kakashi ever since. "Alright, lets get to work."

* * *

"K-Kurai?" Hinata said unsure.

"Yes?" Kurai looked at the shy girl. They had stopped practice for the day, because the sun was starting to set.

"You p-play really w-well."

"Thank you and you play wonderfully too." Hinata really did play the flute real well.

"Where did y-you learn to p-play?"

"I don't really remember, but my Sister and me use to play all the time together. Where did you learn?" Kurai really did like Hinata, but she was too shy. Even to people she knew really well.

"My Mother t-taught me."

"You know you will get Naruto's attention when you play." She watched at Hinata looked at her hopefully while blushing at the thought. "It's true." She nodded at the white eyed girl and waved good bye, before she walked away.

Kurai walked home thinking about the times that her and Hikari use to play.

**Flash Back**

"Hikari?" A young Kurai asked looking up at her older Sister. "Can you teach me to play like that?" Kurai had been walking around the garden when she heard a beautiful sound she had followed the melody ending up in front of her Sisters' room.

Hikari turned and looked at her baby Sister. She smiled softly, happy that her Sister wanted to learn how to play a violin. "Sure, I will teach you how to play." She motioned for Kurai to come over and sit on her lap.

Kurai happily bounced over to her Sister and sat on her lap. She looked up once she was nice and cozy, smiling at her Sister. Hikari took out a violin that had been hers when she was Kurai's age, giving it to her Sister.

**End Flash Back**

Kurai smiled, she had stopped walking as she remembered. 'Hikari use to be so good to me. And she has come back to protect me from something, but from what?' She looked up as she heard someone approach.

Her smile faded as she watched the person come closer towards her. She started to wonder, 'Who is he?' He looked so much like Sasuke but he looked older and was wearing a weird coat. The coat was black with red looking clouds on it.

The man stopped six feet in front of her. She hid her surprise as she looked into his Sharingan bearing eyes. Then suddenly without her being able to control it, her own three wheeled Sharingan slipped into place. She could sense that he was slightly surprised at what he saw.

'Itachi…' her mind whispered. Next thing Kurai knew he was gone. She scanned the area with Sharingan seeing and sensing no one. Kurai decided the best thing to do was act like nothing had happened. She brought back her Sharingan scolding herself, because she had just shown someone that could be Itachi her power. 'Was that Itachi? It has to be…he looked like Sasuke and could use the Sharingan.'

She turned around as she felt something approach. She looked around not seeing anything. "Where have you been?" Kurai looked down to see Yume.

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

"Uhh…I was at band practice…Hey, what does Itachi look like?" Yume was her only hope to know if the man she just saw was Itachi.

"Itachi? Well last I saw, he looked like…well Sasuke. Of course he always had these two distinct lines on his face. Oh and his hair was always very long. Why?"

Kurai stared at Yume. She had just described the man she had just seen a few minutes ago. When Kurai just stared back Yume asked, "Is everything okay?"

Kurai snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, I am okay. Thanks, let's go home." She waited until Yume was ready atop her shoulder, then walked to her house.

* * *

"I heard you have returned. And for what reason?" a cold voice asked coldly. Sharingan met a purple and remained.

"I have my reasons. Why have you come?" the dark haired woman responded.

"It is because of our families, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Is it your Sister?"

"Yes, but also your younger brother Sasuke."

"I see. Why don't you let them handle it themselves?"

"Because I don't want them to go through the same hurt that we went through!"

"They can take care of themselves. Then again I could careless. Do as you wish Hikari. I am not going to take part in it" With that the man left, disappearing into the shadows.

"Itachi…" She stared at the place where he was standing.

* * *

Well there you have it. I have kept my promise. Now you keep your of leaving a review. Thank you for all the support and I am going to go and work on chapter eleven. Review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Hello I am back and ready to type some more for all of you. You should all be happy that it is Summer time break for me, or I do not think you would have been getting as many updates as you have been getting. I hope all of you are happy with the new chapters I have put up. Now read and review, because after this chapter it is back to the normal ten reviews per chapter or no update.

**Disclaimer:** I am kinda getting tired of having to type this out, but it must be done. I do not own any of the Naruto characters and I do not plan to take them. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Hey! Wake Up!" Kurai opened her eyes to see her Sister staring at her. She quickly got up and jumped out of her bed. She now stood across the room from her older sibling. "Jumpy much?"

"What do you want?" Kurai asked, ignoring her comment.

"You do know what today is, right?" She watched as Kurai nodded. "Good. Now how do you want to do this?" Her Sister shrugged like she could not careless. "Okay then. Come with me they are down stairs in the living room."

Kurai followed Hikari. Yesterday had not been a fun day for her. Sakura had kept on asking where 'her' Sasuke was and she had to keep on telling Sasuke that he needed to last at least another two days with Sakura. 'Now the trip is tomorrow…'

She also had band practice and everyone liked the song that she chose to sang, so that was a plus. Then Naruto found out Sakura and Sasuke were dating and would not leave her alone. He kept on saying something like, 'Your lonely' and 'You need a friend' things like that. Then with this day looming ahead it did not make matters any better.

They got downstairs, Hikari pushing Kurai ahead of her. As Kurai was nudged into the living room she muttered, "Mother, Father?" They turned to look at her and then to the person behind her when she stepped to the side. Both of their eyes widened before the got up and rushed to their elder daughter.

Kurai watched as they hugged Hikari smiling and cooing in contentment. She turned away murmuring, "I have to get ready for my trip for tomorrow." She was stopped when all of their eyes looked at her. She felt really self-conscious.

"What trip?" Her parents asked in unison. Kurai nearly rolled her eyes at their behavior.

'How dare they act like they care.' She then responded, "I am going on a class trip tomorrow for school. I will not be back for a week." She turned and walked up the stairs.

"But don't you want to spend time with us? Aren't you glad that your Sister is alive?" Questioned her Mother.

"Overjoyed," Kurai said in a bored tone. She the closed her door and started to pack.

* * *

"Mother, Father?" Hikari coldly spoke. They both looked at her, the smiles from their faces fading. "We need to talk about Kurai." They stared knowingly at her. "I do not want you to ever tell her of our family."

"But we think she has a relationship with a Uchiha, but we are not for sure," the older woman said. What she got in return for her statement was a cold glare from her daughter. "Its-"

"Don't you are say 'its our family's duty'. That line when I was a young woman hurt me in so many ways. Do you want that to happen to Kurai? If the boy is who you think he is…I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Hikari slammed her fist against the stone wall, shattering it into pieces. She looked at both of her parents and then walked to where her old room was.

* * *

Kurai ran with her bag and Yume all the way to school. One the way Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto caught up with her. They all entered the class room to see Kakashi sitting on a desk reading one of his perverted books. All of them sat down waiting for the others to show up.

Kurai had woken up this morning to her Sister poking her side. She freaked out and rolled off the bed. Once she got her bearings correct she was extremely pissed to see it was in fact Hikari poking her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are going to be late…" was all her Sister said before she left the room. Kurai looked at the clock to see she had over slept and if she did not run to school she would be late.

After about ten minutes Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sasuke, Kurai, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Chouji, TenTen, Shikamaru, and a few others. "Are we all here?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Everyone got onto the bus, but with a bit of difficulty. Sakura wanted to sit next to Sasuke, but Sasuke had a problem with that but could not say anything. Kurai did not want to sit next to someone that would annoy her on the way to the resort and the only one that would not do that was Sasuke. Naruto saw through all of this and he gently pulled Sakura off to the side making her sit in an empty seat. Then he silently flagged Lee over to sit by her.

Kurai sat down and watched as Sakura started to yell at Lee and Naruto. Something about her wanting to sit next to 'her' Sasuke. 'There she goes claiming Sasuke is hers…' She looked out the window wondering why some people would not accept the fact that one does not his or her. She looked back to the scene before her when she felt someone sit next to her.

Sasuke had made it look like he had nowhere else better to sit, so he sat next to Kurai. Naruto sat behind them with a happy, but shy Hinata. "How is your day going?" Kurai whispered sarcastically. She leaned towards him looking up into his eyes.

"It has gotten a lot better not that you are with me. How about your day?"

Kurai returned to a normal sitting position. "Good. For a few moments I thought you and Sakura were going to sit together. But thanks to Naruto that did not happen." On that thought, Kurai turned around and looked at Naruto. "Thanks." He nodded grinning at her.

She looked back at Sasuke. "Umm…how long should he ride be?" The bus started bringing the talking down to whispers.

"Pretty long…I am guessing about eight hours." Kurai opened her mouth slightly, blinking at Sasuke with a semi surprised look. He could not help smile a bit, she looked cute.

"Eight hours? You sure?" Kurai could feel he was not kidding. "Wonderful…"

* * *

Kurai stared out the window. "It has only been two hours…" She was really, really bored. She leaned back leaning against Sasuke. She tipped her head back and looked at Sasuke.

"Six more to go," he murmured looking at her. He gently kissed her forehead. She smiled at him closing her eyes. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke to see him kiss Kurai gently on the forehead. She blinked a few times and the watched Kurai smile and close her eyes. 'What the HELL is going on? He is mine!'

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Sasuke said looking at Kurai. He then gently tickled her, smiling as she tried to fend off the attack.

"NOOO!" She murmured waking up slightly. She then heard Sasuke chuckled silently. She pried her eyes opened to see him looked very amused. "Neh…Stoooop…" She sat up, brushing off his hands. She then noticed the bus had stopped.

"We are here…sleepy head," he informed her. His smile faded, hiding all of his amusement. "Grab your bag and lets get off the bus."

Kurai grabbed her bag and lazily got off of the bus. She looked around staring at the beauty of the place. The hotel was a nice green and white five story building. All around the hotel was beautiful green, red, blue, and pink exotic plants.

"Nice place…" Sasuke murmured. She nodded her agreement, following the whole class inside. All of them got nice and cozy in the lobby waiting for the teacher to call out their names and room numbers.

After waiting for awhile the teacher announced, "Sense we have an odd amount of both boys and girls, a boy and a girl will have to share a room together. This is only because one of the rooms has to go through remodeling. All of us thought carefully about this and decided who the two students will be. Kurayami, Kurai-" Kurai looked at Sasuke, who did not looked very pleased at the idea. "-will be sharing room 425 with Uchiha, Sasuke."

Kurai blinked as she heard Sasuke's name. Everyone was now staring at them, most girls glaring at Kurai and some boys at Sasuke. "What?" Kurai managed to choke out.

The teacher looked up at them. "You will be sharing room 425 with Uchiha, Sasuke." Kurai then looked to Kakashi feeling his eyes on her. He just winked and looked away.

'Damn you Kakashi…I knew you were planning something…' Kurai thought. "Uh…Okay, I guess…" The teacher handed them the key, returning to call out names. Silently both of them walked to their room. "Kakashi planned this," Kurai finally said.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke then pressed the elevator button for the fourth floor.

"Well, I glanced at him and he just winked at me like he knew something. I just know he did this…"

Sasuke turned around and looked at her. He grabbed her by her upper arms, pushing her against the wall. "Are you unhappy?" Kurai shook her head surprised by Sasuke's action. He leaned in towards her, only centimeters from her mouth. "Do you disagree with their choice?"

"No," Kurai whispered. She felt herself getting excited by being so close to Sasuke. She leaned forward closing the gap between them. The elevator stopped and she pulled back. Sasuke let go of her and they walked to their room.

Kurai flopped herself onto the bed, dropping her bag on the floor. She sighed as she slowly sunk into the fluffy covers. She sat up when Sasuke opened the curtains. She really did admire the view.

There was an open grass field with shade trees here and there. A giant pond in the middle with mini waterfalls. She could see gold and silver Koi fish swimming around and jumping out of the water every so often. Around the pond and under some trees were elegant green benches to sit on.

"We get to stay here for a full week?" Kurai questioned.

"Yes, beautiful isn't it?"

"Very…I guess we should go meet up with the rest of the class." She slowly got off her bed. "What do you think the teacher wants us to do?"

"Probably make us share our feelings," Sasuke said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hello everyone," Iruka said when everyone arrived. They were all sitting under a big tree enjoying the breeze. "Today's assignment is easy, because I know all of you are wanting to explore. So, I will not keep you longer. For today I want everyone to get to know each other better. Let's start with…Sakura. Now Sakura tell us a little about yourself like what is your hobby, likes, dislikes, and other things like that."

"Okay…" Sakura stood up and looked at everyone. "My name is Haruno, Sakura. My main hobby is to get a certain boys attention." She looked at Sasuke blushing slightly. "I like…no I love that certain boy." She blushed a deeper red, looking away from him.

'And I love to stalk him till the end of my days…' Kurai thought bitterly imitating Sakura.

"And my dislikes are…" She looked at Kurai.

'Oh I love you to Sakura,' Kurai snapped back in her mind. She glared at the pink haired girl making her look away quickly sitting down quickly. 'Whatever…'

"That was good Sakura…Naruto you go next."

Naruto got up. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. My hobby is training, to become the best Hokage. My likes is Ramen. And my dislike is…Nothing I guess."

'Nothing at all? Not even the people who have shunned you for so long? Naruto you are such a nice person…' Kurai looked at the blonde who sat down.

"Kurai why don't you go next. After all we don't know that much about you."

'And I hope it remains that way.' She then stood, glaring at Sakura. "My hobby is to train, I want to become a high ranking ANBU captain. There is only a few things that I like." Her eyes left Sakura and landed on Sasuke. "I dislike a lot of things, but it is better if all of you did not know them."

"Sasuke how about you?"

As Kurai sat down Sasuke got up. He did not make eye contact with anyone except Kurai. "I have no particular hobby. I only like a few things that is in my life and it shall remain that way. Other than the person I like, I dislike everything and almost anyone else."

"That's good. Who wants to go next?"

* * *

After the 'sharing your feelings' circle was done Sakura followed Sasuke and Kurai. "She is following us…" Kurai hissed. She saw Sasuke smirk and wink at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her behind a building.

"You want to show Sakura who is it I really care for?" Kurai blushed and nodded. When the foot steps approached Sasuke pushed his lips to Kurai's.

Kurai wrapped her arms around his neck leaning closer to him. He grabbed her hips pulling her even closer. Their lips met and he brushed his tongue against his bottom lip for entrance, gaining entrance within a second. Their tongues shooting out to meet each other and played gently lapping at the other. Kurai let out a moan of pleasure escape her throat as he ran a hand up her shirt, gently stroking her belly. They broke for air, breathing heavily staring deeply into each others eyes.

They turned their attention to Sakura when they heard a whimper. Sakura looked so shocked. "But…I thought…that you-"

"You thought wrong," Sasuke said cutting Sakura off. "Do you now get it Sakura? I like Kurai not you."

"Then why did you-"

"I was hoping that if you found out this way, you would understand. Do you understand? Leave me alone."

Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears when she said, "I understand, it will never happen…" She then ran away.

Both of them looked at each other. "I am all yours now," Sasuke breathed out. Kurai gently kissed him on the nose letting go.

"So, does that mean I can do anything to you?" Kurai smiled perversely. She saw Sasuke shiver a bit.

"I guess it does." He let go of her and stepped back. "I am going to head back to the room to unpack. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to go explore. Guess I will see you later?" Sasuke nodded and walked away. Kurai decided she would walked around the park the park. As she was enjoying the cool breeze she caught sight of something in forest that bordered the resort.

When she looked closer to the thing that got her attention she saw a black with red clouds on it. Just as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared. 'That's odd…Could it have been the one I met before? Why would he be here?' Lost in her thoughts she did not hear a person approach her.

"You will drive yourself insane if you think to much." Kurai snapped out of her thoughts, looking to Kakashi. She rolled her eyes at him and he continued, "Did you see what I saw?" He looked back to the forest. "A person in a black and red coat?" Kurai nodded her answer. "I would stay alert then."

"Then you know who that was, right?" Kakashi just looked at her and winked. He then walked away. 'Was that a yes?' Kurai then decided to leave it be and go explore the inside of the hotel. What she discovered was that inside the hotel it had five courtyards that had a small pond and shade trees.

Eventually, after about an hour, she got tired of exploring and made her way back to the room. She knocked on the door, being to lazy to fish out her key. "What?" Sasuke cold irritated voice came as a greeting.

She raised an eyebrow wondering why he was in such a foul mood. 'The girls probably remembered his room number and have been bothering him all day…' "Calm down it is only me," She cooed softly. The door opened quickly revealing a slightly confused Sasuke. "What?" She walked past him and stretched atop her bed just like a graceful cat.

"So see anything interesting?" When Sasuke saw Kurai's face turn suddenly serious he became worried. "What is it?"

"This may be a hard question for you to answer, but…" Sasuke nodded urging her to go on. "last time you saw Itachi, what did he look like? What was he wearing?"

"He was wearing the Akatsuki robes…" She tilted her head to the side confused. "It is a black robe with red clouds on it." Kurai's eyes went wide with shock. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him…Two days ago and today." She saw Sasuke's eyes glaze over with something. 'It looks like he is looking forward to the idea of seeing his Brother…' "When I was walking home from that band thing I saw him walking down the street. We made eye contact before we passed each other. And to say I saw him just beyond the resort in the forest…"

"Is that so? You just made eye contact, are you sure?"

"Well," Kurai looked away, "I don't know why…my Sharingan acted on it's own and she showed itself to him…" She looked back at him. "He looked a little bit surprised."

'Could he want something? But what?' He looked out the window. "That is so weird."

"Well I am going to go to sleep, good night Sasuke." Kurai slipped under the crisp clean sheets, curling up into a ball. She closed her eyes, calming herself down.

"Kurai?"

"Hmm?"

"If you see him again, tell me."

"Sure…" She then fell into a dark abyss. Sasuke watched her as she slept trying to figure out what his Brother will do now that there was more than two Sharingan users. Eventually he gave up on trying to figure it out and crawled into his own bed, falling asleep.

* * *

"Itachi, my sister is aware of your presence," hissed Hikari.

"I am aware of that, but you failed to warn me that she has the same power you do," Itachi replied, no emotion in his tone.

"Why do you care?" She could feel her anger rising.

"I don't." Instead of purple he now stared at red and black. "Such a temper…" He stepped forward placing his lips upon hers. He pulled back, "I will not hurt her, too bad that it."

"Itachi-" He was gone before she could finish. She then sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Neh…" Kurai rolled over into another side trying to get away from the finger that had poked her back. -_poke-_ "Argh!" She gave up a opening her eyes to look at her…well poker. He smiled gently standing up from his bent position. "What?" she groaned.

"They want you to go to the lobby for band practice or something like that. I heard that tomorrow night you are going to play the violin and sing?" Now up Kurai nodded while grabbing her clothes for the day. Sasuke watched what she grabbed.

Kurai chose shorts that would end just about her knees and a purple tank top that had her clans symbol on the back. She then grabbed her underwear and bra, then slipped a hair tie on her wrist, leaving for the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, getting dressed. She dried her hair the best she could with a towel and brushed it. When all the knot's were out she tied her hair up into a high pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure her hair was not in the way of the purple dragon on her back.

Right when she was all ready, she headed down to the lobby. She went straight for Hinata once she saw the shy girl. "When are we going to play for the school again?"

Hinata looked to the girl that spoke to her. "T-tomorrow n-night…" she answered. "A-are you r-ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?" The purple eyed girl had to admit that she was a little concerned for Hinata. She felt better when the light eyed girl nodded. "Umm…"

"Okay everyone let's get started!" The teacher chirped.

* * *

Sasuke watched from afar as Kurai practiced. He did not know that she could play the violin, let alone as good as she did. 'I wonder how she learned…' He continued to watch and listen to all of them, just like a few other students and visitors did.

When Kurai locked her gaze with his, he smiled slightly and she returned it. 'I wish I could talk to her somehow…Like through minds…' He nearly hit himself for thinking of something so stupid.

* * *

After four hours of practice the teacher was finally happy and let them off the hook. Kurai was surprised that Sasuke had stayed all four hours watching and listening to them. Gently she put away her violin and walked up to Sasuke when she was done.

"Hello. Did you like the music?" She asked.

"Yeah all of you sounded great, but I could not help but notice that you play the lead instrument." She nodded. "Why didn't you sing today?"

"Later on tonight I am going to come back and sing, so only a few people will be there to listen. I want what I am going to sing to be a surprise."

"I see. Are you busy?" She shook her head. "Walk with me?"

"Sure I would be honored to." She bowed while laughing. She looked at the boy in front of her who looked very amused. Then they turned and took off to the field that they had been at the day before. Both of them hardly talked, just enjoying the others company.

Suddenly Kurai blurted out, "Wanna play tag?" Sasuke stared at her in amazement. 'Ehehe…great going Kurai…' He then nodded slowly. "Okay, but you cannot use any chakra or anything!" She tapped him on the shoulder, "Tag you're it." She then ran.

The raven haired boy took after the girl liking the feel of the wind ruffling his hair. The purple eyed girl took a sharp turn, the boy still following and gaining on her. When he caught up to her, he tapped her shoulder. "Now you're it."

Skidding to a halt and turning towards Sasuke, Kurai ran after him. As she ran she could not help but laugh at how much she was having, not being able to remember the last time she felt like this. The dark eyed boy looked back to see that the girl chasing him was having as much fun as he and at that thought he smiled.

* * *

Sakura sat under s tree, thinking about what she had seen yesterday. She looked up to see Kurai running after Sasuke. She looked more closely and saw Kurai was laughing and Sasuke was…'smiling? What? Is he that happy with her?' All of a sudden the girl lunged at the boy, both of them tumbling to the ground. 'Is that…Sasuke laughing?' And indeed it was.

* * *

"I got you…Now what should I do with you?" Kurai questioned the boy beneath her. She was sitting on his hips, so he could not easy get up. "Is the great Sasuke ticklish?"

"Huh?" He then felt fingers brush lightly over his clothed stomach. He never noticed it before, but he was really ticklish.. He tried to suppress the laughter that was making it's way from his throat, but failed. He weakly tired to fend off the attack. "Ne…" he laughed out. He heard the girl laugh along with him, because it was probably funny to see him like this.

Suddenly her wrists were seized and she found herself the one on the ground now pinned. "Now it is time for my revenge," Sasuke purred into her ear. With his free hand he ran his fingers over her exposed tummy. She started to laugh, not able to stop herself and it seemed he knew the places she was most ticklish.

* * *

Sakura watched as both of them started to tickle each other. Next thing she knew Kurai was pined to the ground and Sasuke started to tickle her, and he was smiling. Sakura could not believe what she was seeing. She had never ever seen Sasuke act like that.

* * *

"N-nooo!" Kurai made a weak attempt to get away, by flipping onto her back and slowly crawling away. But she was laughing to hard she just fell over. Sasuke stopped tickling her and laid down next to her. "You're sooo cruel…"She glared at him.

"Yes but-" He was cut off when she pressed her mouth to his. He kissed her back. 'This is one of the first times she has kissed me.' He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging to be let in. When he was granted access he went to meet her tongue, playing with it.

"Ahem…" Both of them broke the kiss and looked to the person that interrupted them. It was Naruto who had stumbled upon them. "Wow…I-uh…didn't know you two were together. I thought you were with Sakura, Sasuke."

"He was, but it was all part of a plan that we came up with…What was it that you needed Naruto?" Kurai asked.

"Well, the teacher wants all of us to do another class assignment. So, I was sent to go get you guys." Both of them slowly got up and followed Naruto.

* * *

Here you all go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review! No reviews No update. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Alright I am back and ready to type some more. Okay so I am going to cut this a little short, because I can and I want to. I have nothing really to say other than Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own Kurai. Thank you for your time and on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Kurai, Sasuke, and Naruto were looking around wondering where there assignments are. Today's lesson was for each of them to catch ten bugs of different types and once you collected them, head back to the meeting place and share with the others. Kurai was up in the trees looking for her bugs while Naruto was looking in the bushes, and Sasuke looked in the grass.

Her and Sasuke had one more bug to catch while Naruto had three more. She looked around and spotted a dragonfly that she had yet to catch. Smirking she got her net ready and lunged for it. But one thing that occurred to her while she brought the net down on the bug was were she was going to land. She quickly bagged the little bug and grabbed onto the branch, but it snapped, her falling along with it.

_-SNAP-_ Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the tree Kurai was in to see her falling. 'Shit…'Both of them thought as they rushed to the base of the tree.

"Shit!" She yelled as she grabbed for another branch, holding the bag with her dragonfly by her teeth. She then swung herself over to the trunk letting her chakra take charge as her feet latched onto it. She let go of the branch and made her way twenty feet to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke met her when she stepped off the tree. The blonde taking the bag from her mouth. "Be more careful. I thought one of us would have to catch you, after you had hit every branch on the way down," he said.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but as you can see I am not that clumsy." She then saw Naruto hold up three new bags, a bug in each one, and smile. She then turned to Sasuke who also held up a bag of his own. "Good, I see we can head back now."

All of them grabbed their bugs and headed back to their teacher. Once all the teams got back, they all released what they had caught for some type of good luck thing. Then after you released the bugs you make a wish.

Naruto looked over to Kurai and asked, "What did you wish for? I wished that-"

"Don't tell people what you wished for Naruto, because if you do, then it will not come true," Kurai explained. She looked at Naruto in the eyes and he nodded. What Kurai had wished for was a simple one and it was for all of her friends to be happy, even if it caused her pain in return. That also included Sakura, who she did not like that much.

"I did not know that. Thank you for telling me." What Naruto had wished for, well it is only a wish that probably him and Kyuubi would know. "But I do have to wonder what Sasuke wished for."

"I…It was probably something good…" Kurai then looked to the clouds. What Sasuke had wished for was something, but he would never tell another living soul what it was about. Sasuke then came into Kurai's line of view. "Hello."

"I am going back to the room. So, do not forget about tonight," Sasuke reminded. Kurai nodded and smiled. He waved goodbye to both of them and walked away.

"What's tonight?" Naruto asked with a perverted type of tone.

Kurai looked at him and frowned. "Pervert. I have to rehearse for the band that is taking place tomorrow night."

"Really? Hey can I ask you a personal question?" Kurai slowly nodded. "How long have you and Sasuke been going out?"

"Oh…about a week now."

"Oh…Hey! That's longer than he was dating Sakura!" He watched as she looked back to the sky, slightly laughing. "Huh? I don't get it, what's so funny?"

"Sakura was to dense to get the idea that Sasuke never liked her like that and never would. So we or more like I came up with the idea of him dating Sakura and make it seem like he cheated on her with me. It would and did make both him and me happier if she would stop bothering us. I didn't want to hurt her feelings to badly, but…"

"So you guys acted on that plan?"

"Yes and Sakura got her heartbroken and served back to her yesterday. So are you going to go after her now that she is not taken?"

"No way! I don't Sakura like that anymore…But who I do like is…" Naruto leaned towards Kurai and whispered, "Hinata in kinda cute…" Kurai caught sight of a pink tint that made its way to his cheeks.

"Is that so?" She giggled and stood up. "Well Naruto I think you two would make a cute couple." She winked. "Later!" She then ran off to her band practice.

* * *

Naruto caught up with Sakura. "Sakura!" He greeted trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" The pink haired girl stopped and turned to the blonde. "Oh…Hello." He then stopped in front of her. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Sakura glared at Naruto. "I look like shit and I feel like it. It is all because of the whore!" She snapped.

"Kurai?" He questioned.

"Yes her! Ever sense she came here, she has stolen the only thing that I ever cared about! HE WAS MINE!" She yelled.

"He was never yours…" Naruto spoke up. "He was nobody's, until he decided he would give himself to Kurai…Do you have any idea why they did what they did? DO YOU?"

Sakura was surprised at what Naruto had said. 'He…is right…' Tears filled her eyes. "What did I do to make them do this?"

"You always claimed that Sasuke was yours, like he was some stupid doll. You never looked at other people, letting them have a chance to win over your heart, you blinded yourself. Sasuke has and always will love you, but only as a Sister. I know that may not be enough for you, but he needs someone that will understand what he has been through the same pain as he has."

"But Kurai-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He then calmed himself before he continued. "You…have you ever thought that you should know more about her, before you decided to hate her? For your information she has had a horrible past before she came here and at this point in time I now know why Sasuke chose Kurai over you!"

The blonde boy then walked past the girl, leaving her to think about the things he had just said. 'Naruto…you're right…I judge people before I get to know them. Am I such a bad person?' Tears escaped her eyes and she collapsed to her knees.

Lee rushed up to Sakura and kneeled in front of her. "Sakura?" She raised he head and looked at him.

"I…I AM SO SORRY!" She then hugged the boy. "I am so sorry for being so mean to you and never giving you a chance. I am so sorry…" she sobbed.

"Sakura…" Lee hugged the small girl that he had swore his life that he would always protect. He loved her more than anything his life could ever be worth.

* * *

Kurai lazily made her way back to the room. It was about mid-night and she was tired. -_Ding-_ She stepped out of the elevator and walked to room 425. She was about to get out her key, but the door opened and she was pulled in by Sasuke.

"They kept you late…" Sasuke murmured. He pushed her against the wall, shutting the door with his foot. He then nuzzled the crook of her neck, while purring lightly.

"Yeah…Sasuke?" Kurai's breathing went up a notch as she felt his tongue run along her right collar bone. She pushed his away before she became lost to desire, earning a growl from Sasuke. "Sorry, but they trusted us not to do anything…"

"…Hn…" Kurai smiled at how he was acting. She kissed him on the nose.

"Good boy," she muttered. He glared at her and walked over to him bed. He climbed under the covers and pulled them roughly over his head. The girl got ready for bed not bothering to take a shower because it was really late. She took out her hair tie, put on a new T-shirt, and a pair of shorts.

She walked over to the Sasuke lump and leaned over the part where his head was located. "You are acting like a child for you're information," She murmured.

"Am not…" came a whiney muffled reply. She started to laugh at what he just said. "What?" He asked as he pulled the covers down a bit to reveal his black eyes.

"That is how a child would respond when he was not able to get what he wanted…" A hand shot out from under the covers grabbing her wrist, giving it a good pull. She landed on top of him her leg straddling his hips and her hands pressed against his chest.. "What? Did that offend you?"

"I am not a child…" He sat up pressing his lip to hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth exploring his soon to be territory. She responded to his kiss with just as much intensity. She shifted her position, rubbing up against something in the process.

Just at that little movement made him get half hard. The dark haired female pulled away and looked down as a smirk made it's way to her lips. "I can see and feel you are no child…" She looked back at the boy below her who was blushing. She smiled rolling off of him, now laying next to him. "Good night Sasuke." She snuggled up to his side.

"Good night…" He pulled the covers over her. 'She is going to be a hard one…' he thought as he held her to him. He had known so may girls that would be more than happy to be in her position, to give their body to him. 'But Kurai is different, making it so much more fun. And I will wait until she is ready to give all of herself to me.'

* * *

"You are going to back her up?" A red eyed man questioned.

Purple looked at red. "Yeah, are you going to watch?"

"No." The female smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." Hikari then thought, 'You lie Itachi…'

"Is that so?" He asked hearing her thought.

"Yes."

* * *

Kurai opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking, or more like staring at her. "Why are you always up before me?" There was a knock at the door. She jumped out of bed and went to answer it. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Iruka that was waiting patiently.

"Good Morning Kurai," Iruka chimed.

"Morning." She saw him look past her into the room to see Sasuke making the bed. 'We didn't do anything if that is what you are wondering.' She thought of saying but decided to stay quiet as he looked back to her and smiled.

"I am here to ask you if you would help a few others and me help set up for tonight? Sasuke can come too." She nodded. "Good, can you be there in two hours?"

"I'll be there in one." He nodded and then left. She shut the door and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a red tube top, grabbed her black jacket she wears on missions, because it has her clans symbol on the back, and a black skirt. She paused before she went into the bathroom. "Hey Sasuke do you want to help a few others and me set up for the band thing tonight?"

"Uh." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Naruto and me kind of had plans today to spar…So…" He saw her smile.

"That's okay I understand. I will see you tonight then?" She walked into the bathroom after he nodded. She took a shower and got dressed. After she put her old clothes away she grabbed a bundle that was wrapped up in red silk cloth and tied with a black ribbon.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked stopping at the door and pointing to the package.

"You will see…" Kurai walked past him out the door and down to the lobby to help her fellow band members.

* * *

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura running towards him. She stopped a few feet from him and said, "I thought about what you said to me yesterday. I-" She smiled, "I am going to try my best! I am not going to judge people anymore and I am going to give Lee the attention he deserves."

"So you like him, huh?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Well…" She blushed at what she was about to say. "He is not bad looking and he is really nice. Not to mention he really likes me…" Naruto's smiled widened so she asked, "Do you like anyone?"

Naruto looked around, seeing no one. "Well-" he looked at Sakura in the eyes "-I like Hinata." The emerald eyed girl started to giggle and Naruto made a 'What is it?' face.

"Well, it is about time! I mean she has been trying to get your attention for all these years, just so that you will look at her."

* * *

"Kurai?" Hinata said a little unsure.

"Yes?" Kurai answered. She was sorting through a box full of wires. While Hinata was putting silk table clothes over the tables.

"Are Sasuke and you…uh you know?" Kurai turned to look at Hinata with a frown of confusion on her face. "It's just that yesterday I saw…" The light eyed girl put her two pointer fingers together a few times, the tips touching each other. She turned a crimson color as it seem the other girl knew what she was indicating.

"Oh!" Kurai turned back to what she was doing. "Sasuke and I are together…If that is what you were asking."

"Ah-Y-yes. I just wish Naruto-" She covered her mouth letting out more than she wanted to. She saw a slight smile spread on the older girls face.

"You know…all of your efforts have not gone to waste. And I already knew that you had this 'thing' for Naruto…" Kurai then started to plug wires in where they would need them. "It's cute how much you care for him…You should try to talk to him more. That is what I did with Sasuke the moment I knew I had more than a slight interest in him."

* * *

After sparing with Naruto, Sasuke returned to the hotel room and stared out the window. He turned his full attention to someone that had just emerged from the forest. He blinked a few times making sure he saw what he saw.

Hikari stepped out onto the green grass. Feeling a pair of familiar eyes on her, she looked up and located them. She stared at the young Uchiha, Sasuke. She waved hello to the boy before looking back to what was in front of her.

* * *

Sasuke watched her as she walked across the field. 'Wait…WHAT?' He got up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in, and ran down to the lobby. He skidded to a halt as he heard her voice.

"At what time is the Konoha band going to play and where?"

"This is a school event. Is your child or sibling going to be playing in it?" The front desk worker questioned.

"Yes. I am Kurayami, Kurai's older Sister. I would love to see her performance, after all, she is playing the lead instrument and vocals."

'How the hell does she know that? I don't think Kurai would ever tell her anything like that, would she?' Sasuke thought to himself. The front desk worker gave Hikari the information she had requested. 'What is she up to? I-' He stopped his train of thought when the woman he was listening to was suddenly in front of him.

"Uchiha, Sasuke I presume?" The boy did not answer her. "Do not think for one second to tell Kurai I was here. You got that?" He just glared at her and she felt herself lose her patience. Before she lose control, resulting in her killing the boy, she walked past him. "I will tell your Brother how you are. How about that?" She whispered.

"What?" Sasuke whipped around, to see she was already gone. 'So she knows where Itachi is?'

* * *

"One more hour…" Hinata murmured nervously. She then turned to look at the purpled eyed girl she had become good friends with. "Let me help you…" She offered as she watched the other girl have problems with her kimono.

"Thank you." Kurai looked around at all the others. The females wore Summer kimono and the boys wore traditional Japanese clothing. Hinata finished up and stepped back looking at her work.

"Who made this?"

"A friend of mine name Yanagi made it for me." Before she left for the trip Yanagi handed her the fox kimono wrapped up in the bundle she had brought.

"Kurai!" Iruka spoke in a hushed tone. He walked closer to the girl. "Your back up violinist is sick and cannot play." Kurai looked at him in the eyes. "I don't know what we are going to do…"

"I could help you with that…" came a older woman's voice. All turned to look at the dark haired new comer. "That is if Kurai would allow me to play along side her."

"Do you know how to play the violin?" Iruka asked.

The younger Sister sighed. "She is the one who taught me," Kurai answered. She stared at her Sister. "Here." She have the music sheets to Hikari.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee sat on the table in front of the stage. "So Kurai is playing the violin and going to sing?" Sakura asked the raven hair brooding boy.

"Yes. Kurai and another violinist is going to play the lead. Other than them Hinata plays the flute and Ino the piano, I do not know anything other than that," Sasuke answered.

"Hinata is playing?" Naruto muttered. "Good luck Hinata."

"Shh…" Sakura motioned for them to stop talking. All of them then turned their attention to the stage as the curtains opened. Hinata, Kurai, and a woman that looked like she was Kurai's Sister were in the first row of the band. "Sasuke? Who is that woman next to Kurai?"

"That is her older Sister…" Both of the siblings made eye contact before nodding, beginning to play.

* * *

After playing five songs Iruka stepped up to the stage. "Okay now our very own Kurai is going to sing us a song to end the event. Let's give her a big round of applause." Iruka gave the microphone to Kurai and everybody clapped and cheered.

Kurai looked around making eye contact with the boy she likes. She took a deep breath and began:

**Everybody's Fool**

**Written By: Evanescence**

Perfect By Nature

Icons of Self Indulgence

Just What We All Need

More Lies About A World That Never Was

_Kurai looked away from Sasuke and turned her gaze on Hikari._

Never Was And Never Will Be

Have You No Shame Don't You See Me

You Know You've Got Everybody Fooled

She glared at her Sister in disgust.

Look Here She Comes Now

Bow Down And Stare In Wonder

Oh How We Love You

No Flaws When You Are Pretending

But I Know She

Never Was And Never Will Be

You Don't Know How You've Betrayed Me

And Somehow You've Got Everybody Fooled

_Hikari just stared back at her now with a hurt expression on her face._

Without The Mask Where Will You Hide

Can't Find Yourself Lost In Your Lie

I Know The Truth Now

I Know Who You Are

And I Don't Love You Anymore

_Both stared at each other as if they knew it was the end of everything._

It Never Was And Never Will Be

You're Not Real And You Can't Save Me

Somehow Now You're Everybody's Fool

It Never Was And Never Will Be

You're Not Real And You Can't Save Me

Somehow Now You're Everybody's Fool

_Kurai looked away from Hikari and back to Sasuke._

**End**

After singing that song the younger sibling knew that she would not allow herself to become any closer to her family. 'It would be a waste of time anyways…' Everyone broke out in cheers and whistles. Kurai bowed and walked off the stage, all the others following her.

She sat down noticing that her Sister had once again disappeared. 'Hm…Maybe she knows I sang that song because of her.' She had been looking out into the crowd when she had changed her gazes with Sasuke. She had seen something that interested her to no end. She saw Itachi there, but he was acting as someone else, looked like someone else. But Kurai knew it was him, his aura and the way he looked at her older Sister told her that much.

She heard the crowd clap and cheer once more and she stood up. 'I wonder why the heartless bastard Itachi would come and watch Hikari and me…' Once she got stepped out from the backstage area, she saw that everyone was slowly getting up and leaving.

The whole show had lasted about two and a half hours, so the tiredness of some students was obvious. She slowly looked to the wall clock to see it was nearly 11:30. She made her way to the exit, but she was stopped by a whole crowd of people, all commenting on how well she played and sang.

Suddenly she was being dragged away from a crowd of her new fan boy club. She went along with her kidnapper not really caring who it was, just as long as the person got her away from all the drooling boys. After they left the room she looked to see who it was that was saving her. 'Should have known it would be him…' He lead her around the whole hotel trying to lose the crowd of boys. Eventually after they lost the crowd both of them stopped under a tree. "Hello. Have not seen you all day. Miss me?" Kurai greeted.

"I…Yeah." The boy answered. "You look beautiful," he commented.

"Thank you very much." She blushed. When the boy sat down, leaning his back against the tree, she sat down in between his spread out legs. He drew her to him and she snuggled up closer.

"What have you been doing all day?" Kurai asked looking at Sasuke.

"Waiting for the day to end so I can spend more time with you."

"Seems I am a big part of your life."

"Yes you are." He watched as she blushed once again, hiding her face against his chest. "You are almost too cute sometimes."

* * *

Sakura followed the couple wanting to learn a bit more about Kurai. She wanted to study the dark haired girl that everyone seemed to like. She saw how easily Sasuke talked to her no matter what they were talking about. 'He never did that with me…He would always ignore me or not take me seriously…Maybe Kurai was really meant for him…'

Sakura blushed and thought it cute when they had both sat down that Sasuke held her to him. 'They do seem perfect for each other…' After a few minutes Sakura decided to leave the happy couple alone. On her way back to her room she saw Hinata and Naruto talking.

* * *

"You played really well tonight Hinata," Naruto complemented. He had followed the shy girl seeing that is was his chance to talk to her.

"T-thank you Naruto…" Hinata shyly replied. She could not fully wrap her mind around the fact that Naruto was talking to her. She looked at him to see something in his eyes, they seemed so gentle. When her thought wandered to something odd she blushed.

"Um hey…Uh…" Naruto looked away from her scratching a whisker. "Would you uh…like to hang out tomorrow?" He looked back at her making eye contact. He felt relieved when she nodded.

* * *

Kurai wiggled from Sasuke's grasp and stood up. "We should go back to the room." Sasuke got up and followed her back to their room.

"You played really good tonight, but I wanted to ask you something…" Kurai looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. "Why do you think your Sister came?" The shook her head in confusion telling him she had no idea. "I-I think she knows where Itachi is…"

"Would you go after him if she told you?" She asked as she unlocked the door. "I understand how you feel, but do you think you can kill him?"

"I have to try…" Sasuke shut the door, locking it. Both walked over to their bags, grabbing what they are going to wear to bed.

Once they were done changing Kurai spoke, "Just tell me where and when so I will know. Good Night Sasuke."

"Good Night." Both crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"You were there tonight watching me. And…Kurai knew about it," Hikari said.

"Is that so? She is a bright one."

"Yes, but that is not what I wanted to tell you. I want to tell you something that may not go so well with you." Itachi then looked at her. "In the end I might end up killing you Brother."

"Now why would you do that?"

* * *

"Hey forehead!" Ino greeted as Sakura came into the room. "I have this odd feeling that Sasuke is not exactly single anymore. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Kurai," Sakura answered simply.

"Really? I thought something was going on between those two! I mean Sasuke seemed so different around her from the start."

* * *

**Kurai's Dream**

"What the hell do you mean!" Kurai heard her Sister yell from down the hallway. "Why…?" The voice now held sadness and hate in it. The young girl had no idea what had made her Sister so sad, but what her parents had told her, did not make Hikari happy. "I…understand…"

The young girl woke up the next morning to see a note from her older Sister. It said something along the lines that she was leaving on a family mission and probably would not return. 'Why?'

**Flash**

"Gaara is it true that a demon is sealed inside you?" After hearing something like that from his Sister Temari she just had to ask.

"Yes," Gaara answered. "That is why the sand protects me, but why it protects you is a mystery. Unless…"

**Flash**

"You're a freak! My Mom and Dad said that I should not play with you!" Yelled a group of children.

"But why am I freak?"

**End of Dream**

Kurai sat up panting slightly. 'What the hell was that about? Why were all those kids calling me a freak?' She looked out the window to see it was still dark out. She laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Indeed why where they calling her a freak? Well if you all want to find out review. Thank you all for the support and I hoped you liked this chapter. See you all later, I hope. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Okay I am back once again to type out yet another chapter of this story. And let me tell you, this chapter has to be one if the greatest so far, in my opinion. (Which I do not think accounts to very much. ;) Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter, so now I am gonna shut up after I do the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters and blah-blah-blah…

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Kurai woke up to hearing the soft sound of water drops hitting the window. 'It's raining?' She sat up to see Sasuke staring out the window.

"Something bad is going to happen today," muttered both Yume and Sasuke. Kurai looked at them wondering what they are talking about. The black fox was curled up the boys lap, also staring out the window.

"Hmm…" Kurai got up and grabbed her outfit that she wears when she goes to school or on missions. That outfit consisted of a black shirt that goes down to the middle of her thighs. A black tube top and a black jacket that goes down to the middle of her calves. The jacket had her clans purple dragon on the back. And she covered her legs and arms with fishnet.

After getting dressed she went back to her room. She then recalled what she had as a dream. 'Why did those kids call me a freak? Hm…maybe it is because of that 'thing that I-'

"Kurai?" Sasuke interrupted. She looked at him indicating she was listening. "I don't think we will have to do anything today because it is raining so…" Kurai nodded. "I was wondering would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. Hey, what did you mean when you said something bad is going to happen? Because both Yume and you said it at the same time."

"I don't know…I just have this feeling that something horrible is going to happen. Can you do me a favor?" She titled her head to the side. "Would you stay close to me for the next few days?"

Kurai walked up to Sasuke. "You don't even have to ask." She saw Yume hop off his lap and she leaned down and kissed him. "I want to learn so much more about you…" She watched as a smirk danced across his lips.

Kurai backed away and Sasuke stood up, snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "In time…" He pressed his lips to hers. He shot his tongue into her awaiting mouth. He moved one of his hands up her shirt to rest on the small of her back. He slowly moved her back, falling on top of a bed.

He shifted so that most of his weight was not on her. The female decided to be mean and moved so that one hand was on his chest as the other started to stroke his inner thigh. She giggled a bit when she heard him moan. She nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled away.

"If you do that you better plan on finishing it…" he growled. Kurai stopped all her actions and pushed hard against his chest. "Okay…" he laughed a bit. "…I get the point." He kissed her lightly on the nose before he tried to get off her.

She locked her legs around his hips to stop him. She tightened her hold making him lower his body. She smirked as she rocked her crotch slowly against his. He closed his eyes as slight pleasure shot through his body, causing him to become hard.

When he was about to take off her jacket a knock sounded at the door. They quickly untangled themselves from each other and rolled off the bed. Sasuke sat of a chair grabbing a pillow to cover up his arousal. He watched as she quickly fixed her clothes and answered the door.

On the other side was Kakashi. He was acting a bit strange, because he looked around before he walked into the room. Kurai shut the door after he sat in a chair. "Uh Kakashi-?" She stopped talking when he held a finger to his lips, err mask thing.

"I have important news to tell the both of you…" He waited until Kurai walked over and stood beside Sasuke. "What we had seen the other day was quite correct Kurai. I have gotten news that Uchiha, Itachi has been seen in this area. Why he is here I do not know. I could only say that he is either after Naruto or something else."

"Wait a second, why would he be after Naruto?" Kurai asked now really confused.

"The group my Brother works for, the Akatsuki, is collecting people that have demons sealed inside them, Bijuu. We only know this because they were trying to get Naruto, but failed. They captured Gaara a few years ago and the only reason the wanted him is…"

Kurai finished Sasuke's explanation, "Because Gaara has a Bijuu. So that is why they are after Naruto?"

"Exactly. Did Naruto tell you about the demon?" She nodded to Kakashi's question. "Good. That is all I wanted to share with you two. I want you to look after Naruto. Who knows what they are planning to do." With that Kakashi got up and left.

"Kurai?" Yume spoke walking up to her. When her master looked at her, she continued, "Do you remember a part of your past that these kids did not want to play with you?"

"Yeah, I remember…" Sasuke looked at Kurai when she said something.

Then he heard someone else say, "Do you know why those did not want to play with you?" Kurai shook her head. "The reason is that you also have a Bijuu."

The human female stared blankly at her fox. "What?" The boy asked in disbelief. Both looked at him. "You have a demon sealed inside you also?"

"Uh…yes…" Yume said wondering if Sasuke had really heard her. Both of the humans looked at the fox. "Okay now that he can understand me, I guess I will tell you why. The Village that we lived in was guarded by a peaceful dragon. The dragon was always so nice until something happened."

"A few hours before you were born the once peaceful dragon became in-raged. We all tried our best to find out what had happened, but it refused to tell. It started to attack the village leaving us with no choice. The moment you were born we sealed the dragon inside you."

"So…I do have a Bijuu…For some reason I had a feeling that I did…" Kurai finally said. "What type of dragon is it?"

"An elemental dragon, so that probably solves the question why you can wield every element and why it protects you. It seems that over the years the dragon chose to protect the human it is in, just like all the others do."

"So…Sasuke you can hear Yume?" Kurai turned her attention to the boy next to her. He slowly nodded. "That is good, although I am sure it will not last for long…It may take you a year or so to fully hear her, weather you two want it or not." She grinned.

'So I was able to finally hear Yume after all…' Sasuke gently smiled. "Alright once again I learn something new about you…Sorry to tell you this, but I have nothing interesting to say about myself."

"That's okay, I like you all the same. I just hope you don't feel differently about me." Sasuke shook his head and she pressed her lips to his.

"Gah! Get a room!" Yume remarked as she made her way out the window. She heard both of them laugh as she left the room.

Kurai then backed away from the kiss. "I…I am worried about Gaara…" She looked at Sasuke sadly. "After this whole resort thing it over, I am thinking of going after Akatsuki…I need to take revenge for Gaara."

Sasuke nodded. "From what I hear, Gaara is fine thanks to Naruto." Kurai raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Shortly after Akatsuki captured Gaara, Naruto and a lot of others went to go help him. After they had gotten away from the Akatsuki that was guarding him, they found that his Bijuu was removed. He was no longer of this world, but thanks to a old hag named Chiyo and Naruto, they were able to bring him back."

"So before we go visit the Kazekage I think we should wait a little bit. Give Naruto and me enough time so that we can become Jounin and come with you." She smiled. "I know it's hard, but just wait a little longer."

"Kazekage huh? You know I think Gaara can wait just a bit longer…So what do you want to do today?" He shrugged so she offered, "Well I am hungry, so want to get some food?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Hinata I have been wondering…Why are you always so shy around me?" Naruto just had to ask. They were sitting across from each other while eating Breakfast. 

"It's just that I-uh-well…" Hinata started to blush. "I-uh-um-I-" She started to play with her fingers. 'You should just tell Naruto how you feel.' The shy girl then heard racing across her mind. It was something that Kurai had told her once and she decided she should, but she couldn't help but stutter. Naruto watched the girl across from him and he wondered if he had really asked such a hard question. "It's j-just that I-uh…" Hinata stopped as Kurai's words yet again whispered to her 'Really Hinata if you like someone like that then just tell them. It may not go as bad as you always think it will.' She looked at Naruto's blue eyes. "I have liked you for the longest time!"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden outburst but was happy. "I like you too Hinata." He watched as she turned crimson and looked away. He started to laugh because she was so cute. After a bit the shy girl looked at him and started to also laugh.

* * *

"Hey Sakura? Now that Sasuke is totally out of the question, who are you going to go after now?" Ino asked. 

"I don't know…I have someone in mind, but why is Sasuke out of the question for you?" Sakura looked at the blonde girl.

"Well I think Kurai would beat the living day lights out of anyone that would attempt to take Sasuke away from her. Not to mention Sasuke was never really interested in anyone, until Kurai came here. Never mind that, who is the person you have your eyes on?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Ino nodded leaning closer. "It is Rock Lee…" Ino then burst out into a fit of giggles. Sakura smacked her over the head. "You promised!" While laughing the blonde girl held up crossed fingers. "You…!"

* * *

Kurai and Sasuke walked around the resort avoiding places where the rain might get them. A few moments ago Kurai had ate bacon, eggs, and an orange in front of Sasuke. Which both of them were very surprised, but the girl thought that is would have to happen sometime. 

It was funny though because the moment she bit down on a piece of bacon the boy sitting across from her gasped in amazement. She looked up at him to see him staring intently at her. After Sasuke started to drink some of his orange juice she could not help but start to laugh. The boy quickly put down the glass and juice shot out his nose as he started to laugh.

A few people has turned to look at them, after all they were laughing like idiots. After a while they calmed down and Sasuke wiped away the juice that shot out his nose, that was on his face and the table. "I never thought that was possible for the great Sasuke…" Kurai had murmured earning a glare from Sasuke, in return she smiled gently.

Another smiled crept on her face at the image of juice shooting out of the dark eyed boys nose. She looked at him and reached up to flick his nose. But his hand grabbed her in mid-flick. They looked at each other and he smiled.

* * *

Shortly after going to sleep Kurai woke up to see the room light up for a split second, a loud boom sounding after it. She could hear the rain pounding against the windows and roof. She felt and evil aura coming from outside the hotel. She looked over, across the room, to where Sasuke slept. He looked so relaxed, she glanced at the clock seeing she had been asleep for only two hours, it now being 11:00. Silently she got up and walked across the room to the window. The room lit up and faded a big boom sounding into the night. 

She grabbed the two curtains parting them slightly and looked through. The sky was black and gray no moon was visible through the rain clouds. She felt someone's eyes fall upon her. She looked down at the field, looking into familiar eyes. Those eyes reminded her of Sasuke's, but they belonged to someone that kills for fun.

She knew who those damn eyes belonged to, it was the very man that killed Sasuke's clan. The raven haired angel's older Brother, Itachi, was staring straight at her. She blankly stared back her anger rising. Itachi had done something so horrible to Sasuke that is made her feel hatred towards the older Uchiha.

Itachi then looked past the girl to where his little Brother was, and something inside Kurai snapped. She let go of the curtains and walked over to the door. Once she was outside the room she took off down the hallway. While she was running she heard a door open, but she did not care. She ran down eight flights of stairs, knowing all along that she should have told Sasuke about Itachi, but she could always take a few hits at him.

**Flash**

"Kurai?"

"Hmm?"

"If you see him again tell me."

"Sure…"

**Flash**

'Sorry Sasuke but…' She ran onto the field, water splashing up from the ground. The rain hit her making her whole body wet in seconds. She slowed to a halt when she was about twenty feet from Itachi. Lighting streaked across the sky, his sound Brother following.

"Why did you come here?" Kurai yelled loud enough for him to hear over the rain. A gust of wind came, making her hair fling into the air. She suppressed a shiver as the wind kept on blowing.

"I wanted to meet the girl that my Brother seemed so fond of," Itachi answered in a bored tone. "Besides I wanted to see the heir to your clan."

"Whatever…You came here for something else. Well what is it?"

"I came here to see you, to see how strong you are…If I should allow you to stay around my Brother. Last thing I need is some weak girl holding him back…"

"You want to fight? Fine, but don't you dare hold back…" Kurai was glad it was raining, it would make it easier for her. She got into a fight stance.

Lighting flashed across the sky, the fight beginning. He stayed with his low level Sharingan wanting to test the girls power. Thunder boomed as he looked into her eyes. Forgetting about her power he was caught off guard when he saw his staring back.

Both ran at each other none making a water drop rise from the ground. Both tried their best to get past the others defense. None faltering, exchanging and blocking punches. The female decided to step it up a notch and focused a good amount of chakra to each fist making a ball of purple and black electricity.

Every time Itachi blocked her punches a searing pain would erupt. Itachi knew that this girl was going to be an annoyance. At the same time, both jumped back form the fight. Kurai threw tow kunai at Itachi. He caught them and threw them back.

The female dodged one, but the other she had no time to dodge. Water shot up from the ground knocking the knife away. The male surged forward grabbing her by the neck squeezing slightly. He lifted her off the ground. Kurai felt the chakra fade from her hands as she moved her hands to grasp his wrist. She was lifted about three feet from the ground.

"Hm…let's have you relive both my Brother's and your past again and again…" He activated his Mangekyou's power to make her relive her past and Sasuke's.

"N-NOOO!" Kurai screamed as she was engulfed in the past.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Yume yelled. She had woken up to see Kurai run out the door. 'Damn it! He can't hear me…' Yume knew why her master had ran out the hotel, she now feared that she would not be able to wake the boy in time. 

She nudged his hand and then nudged against her nose against his face. She licked his cheek and that seemed to do it. He opened his eyes and at the moment they heard a scream. He looked to Yume who was looking at the opened door. 'Wait…'

Sasuke looked up to Kurai's bed to see it was empty. He bolted out of bed just knowing that scream belonged to Kurai. While he ran down the hall Naruto caught up with him. "Who screamed a few seconds ago?" Asked the blonde.

"I think it was Kurai, I just know it was. Naruto I need to go find Kakashi. Once you do find Kurai as soon as you can…I think it is Itachi…" The moment that man's name let his mouth Naruto bolted off to find Kakashi.

Sasuke skidded on the floor when he caught sight of Kurai. Her body was being held up by Itachi who looked bored. Suddenly her whole body went limp and water rose from the ground. Sasuke ran onto the field.

Water needles shot at Itachi's outstretched arm making drop the girl as he withdrew his hand. As he let go of the girl water encircled itself around her. She curled up into a ball shaking as the memories flooded her mind.

The older Uchiha turned his attention from the girl to the younger. Sasuke threw ten Shurikens at Itachi. Shortly after he threw four Kunai, the Brother throwing them back. Sasuke tried to dodge, but lightening flashed across the sky momentarily causing him to lose sight of them.

He didn't feel the knifes pierce his skin, but what he saw was a wall of water had stopped the attack. Once it fell to the ground Itachi was no where in sight. 'Damn it!' He could not sense his Brother anywhere.

Then again he could not care less if his Brother was around or not. The only thing that mattered was the girl. He rushed over to the ball of water that was keeping her safe. When he got near enough all the water started to drip away from her body.

He caught her when she fell. "Kurai?" The girl in his arms seemed to be shaking in both coldness and fear. Two people showed up, one on each side. "I think Itachi used Mangekyou…" He said aloud.

Kakashi looked around. "He is no longer around…We should get her to a hospital…" All nodded and took off to the nearest hospital.

After handing Kurai over to the medic-nin they sat and waited. "So…Itachi was after Kurai?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like it…But why would he be after her?" Both of them looked to Sasuke as Kakashi asked.

"The girl you brought in a hour ago is fine, but…" The medic-nin lead them to Kurai's room. She was on her side curled into a ball shaking violently. "We don't know what it wrong with her. She has nothing physically wrong other than a few bruises, but mentally…"

Sasuke walked over to the girl, grabbing a chair and sitting on it. He held one of her hands and it grasped his like it would be the only thing holding her to this world. "I am sorry that I was not able to protect you…" he whispered.

Itachi had once again hurt someone that was close to him. 'I will not allow him to hurt anyone else I care about…' He looked at the medic-nin who silently watched the w two.

"If you are not family I will have to-"

Sasuke cut the medic off, "I am her soon to be husband." He was surprised how easily that slid off his tongue. There was no way he was going to leave her side. "Naruto, can you get our stuff from the hotel?" The blonde nodded and caught the key Sasuke threw. "Thanks dobe."

Naruto and the medic walked out of the room, but the silver haired Jounin stayed. He shut the door before he turned looking at the young boy. "Is there something I need to know about our team member?"

Sasuke stared at his teacher. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Sasuke. All of us know that Itachi takes interest in you or someone with a Bijuu. Does Kurai have-?"

"Maybe she does. Ask her for yourself," Sasuke snapped almost violently knowing what Kakashi was going to ask.

"As your teacher I am asking you to tell me!" Kakashi replied calmly. 'He is becoming almost to protective of her.' He looked at the girl. "I will not tell anyone. Besides I already had a suspicion that she has one."

"Yeah she does." The younger male answered almost sadly. He felt bad for snapping at Kakashi like that. He saw his teachers eyes remain on the other Jounin.

"What is it that is sealed inside her?"

"It is an elemental dragon."

"Well it seems that indeed she is an interesting person. Keep her safe if you don't want her to be hurt and possibly killed like Gaara was. Because nobody will be around to save her life like Chiyo did…" The silver haired one then took his leave.

Sasuke looked down at Kurai to see tears escaping from her closed eyes. With his free hand he wiped the tears away. 'What is he making you relive? And for how long?'

After about a few hours Naruto came in and dropped off their bags. He brought a tissue box with him on a whim. After making sure he and Kurai were good the blonde left.

Sasuke was semi-happy when it seemed Kurai's tears had stopped. Shortly after her nose started to bleed and her breathing became somewhat athesmatic. He called the medic-nin when blood also started to trickle from her mouth. 'What the hell?'

"Nothing is wrong with her…It…Because of all this is happening I can only say a real bad jutsu had to be put on her. If it gets too bad we will have to think of something to keep her from bleeding. Just hope the poor girl comes to this world soon…" The medic concluded. She left the room.

"Kurai…" He wiped away the fresh blood that trickled from her nose. 'God Damn it Itachi! Is this another one of your plans to make me hate you more!'

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hikari yelled. Her Sharingan activated as she glared at Itachi. 

"As I said once before…I used my Mangekyou to make her relive both my Brother and her past," Itachi answered simply.

"YOU BASTARD! Do you have any idea what her past was like!"

"I could care less…"

"YOU!" Hikari launched herself at him tackling him to the ground. She was about to punch him, but she suddenly found herself on her back.

"Me what?" Itachi bent down taking her lips. He threw off his Akatsuki coat and moved a hand up the woman's shirt, while the other undid her pants. He thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Hikari's Sharingan faded showing her purple eyes again. Her hands made their way down south to undo Itachi's pants. Both of them pulled away for just enough time to take off each other's shirts. "You're evil…" Hikari said before their mouths met again.

* * *

_-looks at the content above- _Glad that did not turn into a lemon…-_sighs-_ Anyways, all I as of you guys is…REVIEW! So…I guess I have nothing better to do but start typing the next chapter and wait for you guys to do your job. Thanks for all the support and I will get typing up chapter Fourteen and continue to write out chapter fifteen. _-looks at chapter number-_ Dang this is becoming a longer series than I expected. 


End file.
